O Escorpião Escarlate 2a Temporada
by Bela Patty
Summary: Milo se transforma em detetive, a trabalho da IPF, para descobrir quem está passando informações entre presídios. Conseguirão dois corações apaixonados vencer o tempo, a sociedade e engatar um romance ? Descubra.
1. O Fim

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Temporada Anterior – Milo e Kamus conhecem-se, estando em lados opostos, o grego como um ladrão e o francês como um investigador de polícia. Juntam forças para resolver os crimes cometidos pelo novo Escorpião Escarlate e, apesar das diferenças entre eles, criam interesse um pelo outro. O retorno do Escorpiniano para a cadeia é um momento de profunda ansiedade. Serão dois longos anos até sua saída._

-o-

_...entrou em seu carro e olhou o aparelho que tinha em mãos. Era um identificador GPS. Ligou-o. Um sinal vermelho começou a piscar. Enquanto dirigia observava o pontinho mover-se. Parou o carro no acostamento. O pontinho parou. Sorriu. O chip de identificação estava escondido na bolsa de viagem que continha a roupa do grego. Depois de revistada, felizmente conseguiu deixá-la na Clairvaux sem que ninguém encontrasse o minúsculo objeto._

_Em dois anos Milo sairia. O Aquariano teria o GPS para saber exatamente onde encontrá-lo. O francês tinha certeza de seu amor, mas obrigar o preso a uma falsa esperança era pedir demais. Sim. Dois anos era muito, mas se ao sair o ladrão quisesse arriscar um romance, ainda dava tempo de serem felizes._

-o-

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo I – O fim**

-oOo-

_IPF. Por volta das 15 horas..._

Assim que o investigador chegou na IPF, sua funcionária o alertou.

- O Dohko veio te procurar. Pediu para você falar com ele assim que chegasse.

- Obrigado, Marin.

-o-

- Licença ? – perguntou batendo e abrindo a porta do Superintendente.

- Entre Kamus. – fez um sinal com a mão, indicando uma cadeira.

O francês sentou-se.

- O que foi fazer na Clairvaux ?

A pergunta, assim de supetão, desconcertou-o. Não conseguiu pensar em resposta alguma além da verdade.

- O preso Milo Nekalaous deixou algumas roupas... – felizmente conseguiu omitir o "em minha casa" – ...e fui devolver.

- Que interessante. Gastou quase quatro horas do seu dia APENAS para fazer uma entrega ?

O policial sentiu o rosto queimar. Dohko tinha o dom de desestabilizá-lo.

- Não se preocupe. Cheguei mais cedo e ficarei até tarde para compensar estas horas.

- Não é necessário, Kamus. Você sempre fica até mais tarde, vem aos sábados, trabalha em casa à noite e até aos domingos. Deveria descansar mais. – disse tranqüilamente.

O Aquariano apenas sorriu em resposta. Estava nervoso.

- Como você sabe, eu e seu pai éramos muito amigos. O juiz Cartelié era um homem notável. Extremamente correto e imparcial. – deu um sorriso – Orgulhava-se de você. Acreditava que o pequeno Cartelié se tornaria um grande profissional da lei.

O francês engoliu seco. Já sabia que esse era o início de um sermão.

- Quando criança você era muito mimado, mas amadureceu muito depois que perdeu os pais. – deu uma pausa - No ano passado, quando eu soube que você estava se relacionando com alguém da corporação, confesso que não gostei. Imaginei que um namoro poderia atrapalhar seu excelente desempenho.

- Entretanto isso não ocorreu. – o Aquariano defendeu-se.

Lembrava-se desta época. Dohko chamara-o em sua sala e falara minutos a fio. "Ter uma vida irrepreensível é tão importante quanto ser um profissional competente" dissera ao funcionário. Óbvio. Saber que o francês engatara um romance, ainda mais com outro homem, deixou o Superintendente de cabelos em pé. Todavia a conversa surtira efeito, pois neste período, o policial passou a dedicar-se ainda mais ao trabalho. "Todos estarão de olho em você, Kamus. Agora você será extremamente exigido. Terá que provar que é realmente bom" o chinês sentenciara. Sim. O investigador deu ouvidos ao chefe, mas isso minou seu relacionamento com Shura e foi o início do fim pois, desde então, todo o tempo livre do Aquariano era gasto com a IPF. Kamus não precisava mostrar que era bom. Precisava mostrar que era ótimo.

- Não meu caro. – deu um leve sorriso - Isso, FELIZMENTE, não aconteceu. – levantou-se e se colocou atrás do francês – Sabe, vejo-o em meu lugar. O posto de Superintendente combina com você. – deu uma pausa – Imagine-se sentado nesta cadeira, nesta sala. Todos o respeitarão. Você não será mais o investigador Kamus Cartelié. Será o Superintendente Kamus Cartelié. Tenho certeza que seu pai sentiria um orgulho imenso se estivesse vivo.

O Aquariano sorriu. Dohko voltou a seu lugar.

- Espero que não esteja interessado no presidiário Milo Nekalaous. Ele não tem o seu nível. Isso seria muito prejudicial à sua carreira.

Foi inevitável. O policial não conseguiu ficar impassível. Arregalou os olhos e ia responder, quando o chefe o interrompeu.

- Não. Não responda. Confio em seu discernimento. Sei que não faria uma bobagem dessas. Você sabe muito bem o que quer para o seu futuro. Será um Superintendente brilhante. Tenho certeza que não arriscaria suas possibilidades com uma atitude tola assim.

Kamus ficou sério.

- Vá. Volte para sua sala, "futuro Superintendente". Você tem muito trabalho a fazer e estou te atrapalhando.

Levantando-se, o francês estava para sair quando se lembrou do motivo de estar diante do chefe.

- E o que ia falar-me ?

- Vai demorar. Quero te passar um caso especial. Falamos amanhã. Dez horas ?

- Marcado.

- Obrigado.

O Aquariano saiu da sala. O coração parecia ter sido arrancado do peito, jogado no chão e pisoteado. Dohko era TOTALMENTE contra seu relacionamento com o grego, e deixou isso BEM claro.

Kamus fez uma breve avaliação: Milo era pobre, sem profissão diplomada, sua educação era a de uma pessoa simples e, para piorar, sempre teria o estigma de "_ex-presidiário_".

O chefe tinha sido muito explicito. Um romance com o ladrão afetaria diretamente sua indicação a Supervisor. Faltavam dois anos para o Escorpiniano sair. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer até lá e, além disso, já dissera ao preso que estava tudo acabado.

Dohko era como um pai para si. Se falava aquilo era para seu próprio bem. Respirou fundo e endureceu o coração por completo. Milo deveria ser esquecido.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Quase três meses depois. Dia 08 de Novembro._

O criminoso acordou muito feliz naquele que era seu primeiro dia com vinte e quatro anos. O tempo estava horrível, como sempre, mas nem isso tirava seu bom humor. Diferente dos outros aniversários SABIA que este lhe reservava algo muito bom. Esperava receber uma carta, um bilhete, um recado, um bolo ou até uma bala do francês.

Ao contrário do Aquariano, Milo estava enjaulado e a pressão sofrida pela situação em que se encontrava deixava as sensações muito mais à flor da pele. Sem saber o que acontecia no mundo exterior, alimentava sua paixão platônica como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, envenenando-se de um amor egoísta e possessivo pelo francês. Kamus era SUA propriedade. CLARO que aquela história de "_não quero te machucar_" era uma grande balela. CERTAMENTE o policial só dissera aquilo para disfarçar. Era ÓBVIO que amava o presidiário.

Ao menos era o que o ladrão esperava.

-o-

O dia passou e nada aconteceu. Sua esperança esvaiu-se com os minutos.

"Kâ, aquilo era mesmo o fim ? Será que você já me esqueceu ?" – questionou-se chateado, fechando os olhos e sentindo toda a mágoa do mundo em seu coração.

-o-

Sentando-se para o jantar foi cumprimentado por Jack, um outro preso.

- Parabéns garoto. Vinte e quatro anos, não ? Idade perigosa. – brincou com o Escorpiniano.

- Obrigado Jack. – sorriu - É. Vinte e quatro anos. Pode sentar do meu lado sem medo. Você não tem feito parte dos meus sonhos eróticos.

- Ainda bem. – replicou rindo e sentou-se.

- Jack, será que o tempo está muito feio ? Se o correio tivesse que fazer uma entrega, você acha que conseguiria apesar do mau-tempo ? – perguntava com visível angústia.

O outro criminoso era um homem experiente. Aprendeu a nunca destruir o sonho alheio.

- Quer saber, grego ? – fez uma cara preocupada - Acho que o tempo está horrível. Qualquer entrega demoraria pelo menos uma semana.

O Escorpiniano sorriu.

"Kâ, eu sei que você me ama. Não se preocupe. Vou esperar uma semana, meu francesinho. Vou esperar." – refletiu, sentindo o coração muito mais reconfortado.

-oOo-

_Durante a noite do mesmo dia, apartamento do policial._

Sozinho em casa, Kamus tomava a quarta taça de vinho. Por mais que se esforçasse, era difícil esquecer o Escorpiniano. Conhecera-o em julho e, mesmo estando quase três meses longe do presidiário, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Bebia para afugentar os pensamentos e apaziguar o coração. A dor era quase insuportável.

- Mon Ange, - falou com os olhos marejados - se as pessoas soubessem o quanto dói fingir que você nada significa para mim, tenho certeza que não me pediriam isso. - deu um sorriso amargo – Mentira. Pediriam sim. Elas acham que o Homem de Gelo agüenta qualquer coisa. Acham que ele não tem sentimentos. – uma lágrima correu por sua face alva – Ele não precisa de amor. Ele suportou o resto de sua infância e adolescência sem esta palavra. Para quê precisaria dela agora ?

Apertou os olhos. Seu coração parecia esmagar-se em seu peito. Respirou fundo.

- Vamos lá Kamye, - disse a si mesmo – anular-se nunca foi problema para você. Você só se relacionou com as pessoas que a sociedade permitiu. O Shura foi uma grande teimosia de sua parte, mas era um espinho atravessado na garganta do Dohko e de muitos. – virou outra taça de vinho e riu – Já imaginou se seus tios soubessem que criaram um gay ? – riu mais ainda.

A risada tornou-se silêncio. O Aquariano sabia que era emocionalmente perturbado. _Felicidade _? Não. Esta palavra foi substituída por _Controle._

- Droga ! Estou parecendo um adolescente. Droga ! Não posso deixar esta paixão tomar conta de mim. VÁ EMBORA ! – gritou – SOME DA MINHA VIDA ! Some, e me deixa em paz. – pediu entre lágrimas - Qual o problema comigo ? – questionou colocando a mão no rosto.

Falar era fácil. O que era difícil ? Difícil era esquecer o grego. Mesmo com seu futuro profissional e, provavelmente, a consideração do Dohko por si em jogo, não conseguia controlar-se. Estava apaixonado pelo Escorpiniano. Este era o problema.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Abriu outro vinho.

- Feliz aniversário, Milo. – sorriu e levantou a taça em um brinde. Seu sorriso se transformou em uma máscara de dor. Colocou o copo de lado.

Outra lágrima correu por seu rosto. Não. Não podia tê-lo para si. Não havia justiça no mundo.

Cerrou os olhos e irritou-se. Olhou em volta. O silêncio do imenso apartamento falava muito. Precisava de companhia. Pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação. Seu pedido estaria pronto em uma hora. Uma hora ? Não era muito para esperar.

Foi até sua adega e escolheu um vinho. Safra de 16 anos. Tudo bem, MILO merecia o melhor.

No quarto, mirou-se no espelho e deu uma ajeitada no visual. Olhou para o relógio. Tinha tempo. Mais de quarenta minutos. Segurou na parede. Era melhor não ser imprudente. Bebida e direção não combinavam. Ligou para um táxi.

-o-

Entrou no carro e deu o endereço ao motorista.

- Boa escolha. – o taxista comentou, mas o investigador não estava ouvindo.

Kamus chegou na casa da massagem e entrou. Falou com a recepcionista e foi direcionado à terceira porta. O belo garoto de programas italiano (1) estava sentado na cama redonda e se levantou ao ver o cliente entrar. Sorriu encantadoramente.

- Boa noite...

- Kâ ou francesinho. – o policial se apresentou.

- Boa noite, francesinho. – disse sedutoramente.

O policial mostrou a garrafa de vinho.

- Feliz aniversário, _MILO_. - disse o nome bem pronunciado, como se saboreasse o som da palavra.

- Obrigado. – o rapaz respondeu sorrindo, entrando no clima do cliente.

- Hoje eu quero ser completamente seu, Mon Ange. – apesar de sorrir, o tom era de melancolia – Quero sexo selvagem. Quero esquecer quem sou e que existo.

O rapaz se aproximou sensualmente.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Kâ. – disse passando a mão no sexo do Aquariano por cima da roupa – O que quer que eu faça primeiro ? – questionou cheio de volúpia.

O francês olhou suplicante para os lábios do rapaz. Sabia que os garotos de programa nunca beijavam. Beijo era uma demonstração de carinho. Michés não vendiam carinho. Vendiam sexo. Mas não era sexo o que o policial estava precisando.

- Milo ? – perguntou com os olhos marejados – Me beija ?

O italiano afastou-se um pouco e observou o Aquariano.

- Como ? – questionou incrédulo.

- Eu pago.

O garoto de programa ficou desconfortável. Aquilo não era bom. Caso agudo de carência afetiva. Observou melhor seu cliente. Era um belo francês. Não seria sacrifício algum fazer isso, mas se a Casa ficasse sabendo, perderia o emprego. Era melhor não ceder.

- Sei fazer coisas bem mais gostosas. – disse abaixando-se na frente do Aquariano e abrindo-lhe a calça.

Kamus sentiu uma imensa tristeza. Seu dinheiro podia comprar apenas sexo.

Ao sentir o outro estimulando seu membro começou a excitar-se.

"Vamos lá, Kamye. Comporte-se como uma boa marionete e faça o seu papel de cliente. Você não está pagando ? Aproveite o sexo. É só isso que você vai ter."

De repente deixou de ficar excitado, perdendo o tesão.

- Obrigado, Marcello (2). – disse afastando o rapaz e fechando a calça - Você me deu a única coisa que eu mereceria depois de tudo o que eu fiz para o Milo: desprezo. – abriu a carteira – Já paguei sua hora lá fora, mas vou te deixar uma gorjeta. – pegou uma nota de cinqüenta euros e deixou o dinheiro sobre a cama. – Pode ficar com o vinho. – disse e saiu do quarto.

-o-

O Aquariano chamou outro táxi. Minutos depois estava dentro de um bar.

- Você tem veneno ? – pediu seriamente ao barman.

- Destilado de cana. (3) – o atendente sorriu – Extremamente forte.

- Quero um duplo. NÃO. – disse rapidamente – Quero uma garrafa.

- Nossa, – o barman comentou sorrindo, colocando a garrafa e um copo sobre o balcão -você está mesmo querendo apagar suas mágoas, não ? – observou, servindo o cliente.

- Não. Não quero apagar minhas mágoas. – respondeu tomando um belo gole e sentindo a bebida queimar-lhe a garganta – Quero apagar minha vida. – disse e virou o resto do primeiro copo.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo _– Decepcionado, Milo toma uma atitude drástica. Kamus sofre, em conseqüência de um encontro nada amistoso.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - Explicações_

( 1 )Este é o mesmo garoto de programa que o investigador ficou assim que conheceu o grego, por sua semelhança física com o ladrão. História contada em _O Escorpião Escarlate – 1ª Temporada - Capítulo VII - Novas Pistas –_

( 2 ) Verdadeiro nome do garoto de programas

( 3 ) Aguardente, cachaça.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Indicação de fic_

Gostaria de recomendar a todos a leitura da fic "A Morte de um Cavaleiro" da Anjo Setsuna. Ela conseguiu pegar um tema bem comum e dar uma roupagem muito interessante. Destaque para o final da fic. Quem quiser prestigiar, pode acessar o **http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3054909 / 1 / **(tudo sem espaço)

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu para comentar o último capítulo da temporada anterior: Margarida; Ana Paula; Litha-chan; Shakinha; Lady Yuuko; Anjo Setsuna; Ferfa; Srta Nina; Ilía-Chan; Athenas de Aries; Camis; Hokuto-chan; Miki-chan; Cardosinha; Kagura; Virgo-Chan; Francine; Nana Pizani; Aquarius no Camy; Mila Boyd; Arashi Kaminari; Babi-deathmask; Mayumi Shinomori; Mi-chan.HxS ; Ice Princess-Nath; Tsuki Torres; WashuM; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Lady Kourin; XxLininhax;

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Muito obrigada por lerem.

Bela Patty

- Julho / 2006 -


	2. Corações feridos

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior – Dohko fala com o Aquariano e tenta convencê-lo a esquecer o ladrão. Milo fica esperando um presente de aniversário e acredita que o correio se atrasará por causa do mau tempo. O francês comemora a data em uma casa de massagem, fingindo que o garoto de programas é o grego. Sem conseguir carinho do miché, Kamus termina a noite em um bar._

-o-

_- ...você tem veneno ? – pediu seriamente ao barman._

_- Destilado de cana. – o atendente sorriu – Extremamente forte._

_- Quero um duplo. NÃO. – disse rapidamente – Quero uma garrafa._

_- Nossa, – o barman comentou sorrindo, colocando a garrafa e um copo sobre o balcão -você está mesmo querendo apagar suas mágoas, não ? – observou, servindo o cliente._

_- Não. Não quero apagar minhas mágoas. – respondeu tomando um belo gole e sentindo a bebida queimar-lhe a garganta – Quero apagar minha vida. – disse e virou o resto do primeiro copo._

-o-

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo II – Corações feridos**

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Uma semana depois..._

Passara-se uma semana após seu aniversário.

"É. O correio não deve ter atrasado a entrega por causa do mau tempo." – o Escorpiniano não conseguiu evitar a decepção – "Ele não gosta mais de mim. Era mesmo um ponto final. Ele não me quer mais. Acabou."

Seu olhar se perdeu enquanto lixava uma gaveta. Sentiu um grande aperto no peito e raiva. Muita raiva. O que antes era esperança agora se transformava em frustração.

"Kamus, você fingiu se interessar por mim, fez eu me apaixonar e me abandonou como se eu fosse um cachorro sarnento. PIOR. Me abandonou porque sabe que sou pobre. Pobre, estrangeiro, presidiário, sem cultura, sem educação..." – empurrou a gaveta com força e ela caiu no chão, desmontando-se.

Com o barulho, todos olharam para o grego. Milo começou imediatamente a espirrar. O espirro era falso, mas o criminoso precisava disfarçar os olhos enevoados.

- DROGA ! – xingou alto – Esta mxxxx de serragem entrou no meu nariz. – tirou a camisa que se prendia ao rosto – GUARDA ! – gritou.

- Que escândalo é esse ?

- Entrou serragem no meu olho e no meu nariz. – disse com algumas lágrimas caindo e ainda espirrando de mentira – Posso lavar o rosto ?

- Venha.

O agente algemou-o e conduziu-o até o banheiro.

-o-

Assim que a algema foi retirada Milo tratou de vestir a camisa porque ali não tinha um bom aquecimento como na marcenaria.

Aproximou-se da pia e abriu a torneira, mas nem mesmo a água gelada contra o rosto era capaz de amenizar o calor das lágrimas. Seus olhos ardiam. Não. Não era um choro de mágoa. Era um choro de ÓDIO.

Olhou-se no espelho manchado. Cerrou o punho. Tinha certeza que se batesse, a força empregada seria tamanha que racharia a parede.

"EU TE ODEIO KAMUS CARTELIÉ. ODEIO." – gritou em seu interior – "Você quer brincar comigo não quer ? Chega no parlatório todo arrumadinho, todo cheirosinho, faz a maior pose e diz que não quer me machucar. MENTIRA ! É isso que você é Kamus Cartelié: um mentiroso. Você nunca gostou de mim. Me fez acreditar que você sentia algo por mim só para me esnobar. Só para se divertir com meus sentimentos. BURRO ! Mxxxx Milo, como você foi BURRO."

- Vai demorar muito, princesa ? – o agente penitenciário questionou.

- Acho que entrou muita serragem no olho e esse espelho também não ajuda. – continuou a lavar o rosto e deu mais um ou dois espirros.

- Está pensando que está em um salão de beleza, amorzinho ? – o guarda perguntou com sarcasmo - Larga de ser mole ! Você não é uma garotinha. – deu uma pausa – Mas se preferir ser mulherzinha, podemos dar um jeito nisso. Tem um monte de cara do pavilhão cinco, DOIDO para experimentar um belo traseiro.

- Já consegui tirar a maior parte da serragem. – disse, a contragosto, saindo da pia.

- Vocês são sempre assim. É só a gente ameaçar fazer vocês virarem mulher e logo ficam machos.

- Posso usar o sanitário ?

- Para fazer o quê ?

Pensou em mentir. Apenas precisava de um tempo sozinho, só isso. Mas o problema é que se mentisse e não usasse o sanitário, certamente estaria enrascado.

- Quero urinar.

- Use o mictório. – replicou - Ou será que a mocinha é muito tímida para abaixar as calças na minha frente ?

Se pudesse, Milo estrangularia aquele idiota ali mesmo. Adoraria responder que apenas viados gostavam de ver outro homem abaixar a calça, mas se segurou. Sabia muito bem que não se contentaria apenas em falar. Seu ódio pelo Aquariano era tanto, que se começasse a extravasar, encheria o agente de porrada. Não. Não estava com vontade de ficar na solitária. Quatro semanas era muito tempo.

- Qual deles posso usar ?

- Este aqui. – o guarda apontou – Bem perto de mim.

O ladrão sabia que o agente penitenciário estava fazendo isso de propósito, apenas para irritá-lo.

Engoliu seco. Não estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas agora precisava levar a mentira até o fim. Aproximou-se do guarda. Abriu a calça e posicionou-se na frente do mictório. Sua mão gelada em contato com o seu membro não era o que causava o maior incômodo: seu rosto ardia por SABERque o outro o observava.

- Acho que passou a vontade.

- FAÇA ! – o guarda ordenou apontando-lhe o cassetete.

- Eu juro ! – disse humildemente – Passou a vontade. Não consigo fazer com alguém olhando.

- Por um acaso você está insinuando que estou interessado ? – questionou batendo o cassetete na mão e irritando-se com o presidiário.

- NÃO ! – justificou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente – Não disse nada disso. Eu só... não consigo fazer sabendo que tem alguém tão perto.

- Ok, mocinha. Use o sanitário. Você tem um minuto.

- Obrigado. – disse e foi até o sanitário, fechando a meia porta.

O ladrão estava muito magoado, mas era egoísta demais para admitir o óbvio: estava apaixonado pelo francês e saber que o outro estava _sozinho_ e _livre_ lá fora, enchia-o de puro ciúme.

"Droga Kamus. Você é um... um..." – os olhos ardiam de raiva, mas segurava-se para não chorar – "Droga. Eu não sei o quê você é, mas sei que TE ODEIO. Odeio e odeio muito. E vou te mostrar que não se deve brincar comigo." – cerrou os olhos – "Quando eu sair, francesinho, você vai ver só. Eu vou atrás de você. Vou começar com a faca. Isso. Vou rasgar a sua pele e te causar MUITA dor." – apertou o punho – "Depois vou atirar em você. Não. Não vou te matar. Primeiro quero ver você agonizando e depois que você implorar por sua vida eu vou..."

- E aí Cinderela ? Não tenho o dia todo.

Deu descarga, saiu e foi até a pia.

- Pronto. Obrigado.

O guarda conduziu-o novamente à marcenaria. Antes de deixá-lo entrar novamente, chamou-o.

- Ei, garoto. Não gosto que me façam de bobo. Não te ouvi urinando.

- Mas eu urinei, juro !

- Ótimo. Se urinou, então não vai se importar em ficar o resto do dia sem ir no banheiro.

O grego pensou em protestar, mas não adiantava. Não queria que o guarda ficasse de marcação.

- Claro... que não... senhor. – respondeu sem conseguir evitar um olhar mortal.

- Ótimo. Gosto de presos obedientes. Volte ao trabalho.

"ARGH ! KAMUS ! EU TE ODEIO ! ODEIO ! Isso é culpa SUA! Espere até eu sair. Espere porque neste dia eu vou atrás de você e quando eu te encontrar..." – Milo cerrou os olhos – "...você será um homem morto."

-oOo-

_Véspera de natal..._

O Aquariano alterou o computador de bordo do seu carro para saber qual era a temperatura do lado de fora. Apenas um grau acima de zero. Não estava apenas frio. Uma fina camada de geada cobria as ruas deixando-as escorregadias. A previsão para o dia de natal era de neve.

Distraído que estava, foi acordado pelo próprio carro quando o limpador pára-brisa começou a funcionar. Era uma fraca garoa ou já era neve ? Deu um suspiro. O que importava ?

Pensou no ladrão. Milo provavelmente estava chateado por que o francês não lembrara de seu aniversário.

- Mon Ange, me perdoa. – pediu baixinho, fechando momentaneamente os olhos – Eu cometi um erro. Eu não estava autorizado a te amar. Me perdoa. – sussurrou.

Logo a neve começou a cair e Kamus passou a ficar mais atento à direção.

Poucas pessoas estavam na rua. O investigador olhou para o lado e viu uma mulher carregando uma criança. Seus pensamentos o levaram à sua infância. Sorriu. Lembrou-se como costumava ficar eufórico em época de natal. Era sempre um dia maravilhoso. A mãe dava a receita à cozinheira e uma bela ceia era preparada. O francesinho gostava de bagunçar a mesa que a mãe tão pacientemente decorava, tirando as coisas do lugar. Tudo só para ouvir a senhora Cartelié sorrir e dizer: "Kamus, peça por favor para o seu anjo da guarda parar de bagunçar tudo. Como vou conseguir terminar se ele fica tirando as coisas do lugar ? Se ele continuar assim terei que colocá-lo de castigo e ele não vai comer a sobremesa. Acho que vai sobrar mais sobremesa para você."

Teve saudades da mãe e imediatamente seus olhos marejaram. Segurou-se para não chorar.

Pensou novamente naquela época. Anjo da guarda. Desde que os pais faleceram, não acreditava mais em Deus. Que espécie de Deus deixava seus pais morrerem daquela forma ?

Suspirou. Mais uma vez rejeitara o convite de Shaka para passar a véspera de natal junto com ele e Mu. O loiro era sempre muito gentil, mas o francês tinha outras preocupações. Natal era uma festa familiar, não ? Era exatamente por isso não gostava da data. Sempre ficava emotivo e vulnerável nesta época. Prato cheio para seus tios.

Parou o carro na rua. Suspirou novamente, desceu e colocou seu pesado sobretudo. Dirigiu-se à portaria.

- Boa noite. Feliz natal senhor, qual apartamento ? – o porteiro perguntou sorrindo.

_Feliz natal_. Era por isso que não viera de táxi. Por que as pessoas têm que ser TÃOirritantes e solidárias na época de natal ? Sabia que o taxista lhe faria mil e uma perguntas e contaria tantas outras histórias. Se todos soubessem a destruição que se passava no interior daquele jovem, certamente o deixariam em paz.

"Me deixariam em paz ?" – pensou antes de responder ao porteiro.

- Apartamento 66. Senhora Sophie. Diga-lhe que eu a aguardo aqui embaixo. – disse afinal.

- A quem devo anunciar ?

"Não Kamus. Não lhe foi dado o direito de ter paz." – replicou a si mesmo.

- O sobrinho dela.

-o-

A familiar cara fechada apareceu minutos depois. Não. Não gostava de passar a data com a tia. Na verdade odiava, mas, por respeito e agradecimento, fazia isso em todos os natais. Seriam apenas duas ou no máximo três horas na companhia da parente. Era o único dia do ano em que se falavam. Duas ou três horas nem era tanto tempo assim.

- Boa noite, tia.

A senhora dispensou a mão oferecida e não respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Qual é o carro ?

- Este. – respondeu abrindo a porta para a senhora.

A mulher entrou e fechou a porta. Kamus respirou fundo. Faltavam apenas duas horas para o pesadelo acabar.

- Como tem passado, tia ?

- Como acha, depois que seu tio morreu ?

- Desculpe. Não quero lembrá-la de maus momentos.

- Não há como evitar. Estar com você já é um mau momento. – respondeu com azedume.

Não se falaram mais até o restaurante.

-o-

Os pratos chegaram e os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer.

- Por que ainda me bajula me trazendo até um restaurante na véspera de natal ? – Sophie questionou secamente.

- Não a bajulo, tia. A senhora é a minha única parente viva.

- Por pouco tempo, não é ? Eu sei que quer que eu morra logo para herdar o meu dinheiro. Saiba que eu não vou te deixar NADA. Doei tudo para uma instituição que cuida de cães de rua.

- Se a senhora se sente melhor assim. – respondeu sem se importar com a informação.

- Eu te odeio, Kamus. Você sabe disso, não ? Sabe que eu o odeio. Por que todos os anos saímos no natal ?

- Porque é uma forma de agradecer os gastos que teve comigo e a educação que me deu.

- Gastos ? Educação ? Humpf. Eu nunca te quis na minha casa. – tomou um pouco de vinho - Não se importa com o meu dinheiro ? – a velha riu – Eu duvido. Você é jovem. Jovens gostam de dinheiro. – deu uma pausa – Como vai lá na policia ? Já ganhou algum cargo importante ou ainda é chefe de um bando de investigadores ?

- Ainda... sou o responsável por uma equipe.

- Seu pai teria vergonha. Você morrerá medíocre. – sentenciou - Ainda bem que seu tio está morto. Imagine saber que gastamos tanto com você e seu cargo ainda é o mesmo de quando ele estava vivo.

O francês não respondeu. O tio morrera há um ano e meio. A tia que já era ranzinza, ficara ainda mais.

O Aquariano olhou discretamente para o relógio. Ainda queria saber por quanto tempo agüentaria aquela tortura.

- Tem um encontro, sobrinho ? – indagou percebendo que o jovem olhava as horas.

- Não senhora.

- Claro que não. QUEM vai se interessar por você ? – a velha limpou os lábios e colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa – Peça a conta. Quero ir embora.

- Já está satisfei...

- Não me ouviu falar, moleque ? Peça a conta. – disse rispidamente.

Kamus desviou o olhar e chamou um dos garçons, pedindo para encerrarem o jantar. O rapaz observou, com discrição, o prato praticamente intocado do cliente.

- Não estava do seu agrado, senhor ?

- Estava sim, obrigado. Por favor traga a conta.

- Com licença. – disse e saiu levando os pratos.

- Se o seu tio estivesse vivo, diria a este abelhudo que não era da conta dele perguntar porque queremos ir embora cedo.

O Aquariano permaneceu calado. Segurou as mãos com força para evitar que tremessem de nervoso. Seu coração estava apertado. A tia sempre o fazia se sentir um verme.

-o-

Novamente não trocaram uma palavra no caminho de volta. O francês parou em frente ao prédio, saiu do carro e abriu a porta.

- Saia. – enxotou-o - Não sou uma velha decrépita. Ainda tenho saúde para abrir uma porta.

- Desculpe. – pediu sem olhar para a senhora.

- Kamus, você se sente mesmo agradecido por ter sido recolhido após a morte de seus pais ?

- Sim, minha tia. Devo minha educação a vocês.

- Sim. Sua educação. As melhores escolas, não ? Você ganhou um currículo invejável e se tornou o que sempre quis: sombra do seu pai. – falou com sarcasmo e deu uma pequena pausa – Sempre nos agradeceu pela educação, mas nunca por ter sido acolhido. Se não tivesse vindo morar conosco, poderia parar em um abrigo de crianças. Era o que queria ?

- Se fosse este o meu destino.

- Destino ? – deu uma pequena risada – Poderia ter conseguido uma família menos abastada que a nossa, mas era possível conseguir uma mãe que o amasse. Era o que queria ? Alguém que o amasse ?

O jovem não respondeu.

- Kamus, faça-me um favor: nunca mais apareça em minha casa. – abriu o portão e entrou, deixando o rapaz para trás.

O Aquariano olhou no relógio e suspirou. Cinqüenta e cinco minutos. Desta vez tinha sido pouco.

-oOo-

_Minutos depois. Apartamento do policial._

O francês chegou em casa e jogou a chave do carro sobre a mesa. Apenas a luz da sala estava acesa.

"Tem um encontro, sobrinho ?" – a voz da tia encheu a sua mente – "Claro que não. QUEM vai se interessar por você ?" – a frase se repetia - "Seu pai teria vergonha. Você morrerá medíocre" – relembrava seu tom de escárnio – "Estar com você já é um mau momento." – podia sentir todo o desprezo - "Eu te odeio, Kamus. Sabe que eu te odeio... você ganhou um currículo invejável e se tornou o que sempre quis: sombra do seu pai." - as palavras pesadas da senhora o massacravam - "Era o que queria ? Alguém que o amasse ?"

- SIM ! – gritou e caiu de joelho, aos prantos – Era o que eu queria. Alguém que me amasse. Só isso. Só isso. – repetiu baixinho deitando-se no chão e sendo sacudido pelo choro. Seus nervos estavam tão abalados que tremia, sem conseguir se controlar.

Demorou alguns minutos para o jovem se levantar, enxugar o rosto e dirigir-se à adega. Pegou uma garrafa de whisky já aberta. Abrira na época que estava com Shura. Era um Johnnie Walker - Blue Label. 21 Anos. Por que não ? Seria o seu ÚLTIMO. Bebeu até ver a garrafa quase vazia. Jogou o que restou na parede, espatifando o recipiente. A embriagues não lhe tirou a idéia da cabeça. Ao contrário. A vontade de levar a cabo o que estava prestes a fazer apenas aumentara. Quem sentiria falta de si ? Raras pessoas.

Voltou a chorar. Foi até a área de serviço. Vasculhou tudo. Revirou todos os armários. Nada.

- MXXXX ! – exasperou-se, voltando a tremer. Era ÓBVIOque não encontraria veneno de rato ali. Sua casa NÃOtinha ratos.

Seus olhos avermelhados avistaram um inseticida. Será que as pessoas morriam envenenadas com inseticidas ? Deu um jato em sua boca e soltou a lata imediatamente, começando a tossir. Os olhos lacrimejavam. Foi até o banheiro da empregada e lavou a boca várias vezes.

Caiu no chão e ficou lá. Pensou em Shaka e Mu. Eles o haviam convidado para a ceia de natal. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a sala. Pegou o telefone e começou a discar. Não. Eles não o queriam lá. Era apenas uma amabilidade de ambos.

Atirou o telefone longe, quebrando-o.

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME MATOU NO LUGAR DOS MEUS PAIS ? – gritou olhando para cima, desafiando a Deus.

Novamente caiu de joelhos e recomeçou a chorar.

- Por quê ? – perguntou baixinho – Por que você não me levou no lugar deles ? – indagou com lágrimas correndo por sua face.

Respirou fundo e secou o rosto.

- Chega de escândalo, Kamus. Quer que os vizinhos pensem que você é uma bicha desvairada ? Controle-se. Pegue o telefone e ligue para o Shaka. O Mu não vai se incomodar. Se eles se incomodarem, será a boa ação do ano. Vamos. Ligue. Faça isso por você. Deixe de ser covarde com os seus sentimentos ao menos no dia de natal. – parou de falar e voltou a chorar – NÃO. Quero morrer. Agora. – disse com a voz embargada. Depois de algum tempo respirou fundo novamente - Calma garoto. Você não é de todo mau. Não pense nisso. Não pense em suicídio. Seu pai ficaria muito triste se soubesse disso. – uma grossa lágrima correu por sua face – Estou cansado. Cansado de ser o que todo mundo quer que eu seja. Cansado de me jogar fora. Cansado de me anular. Eu não passo de uma marionete estúpida. Não tenho vida própria. Sou um lixo. – disse e chorou mais ainda.

Deitou-se no chão.

- Liga para mim, Shaka. – suplicou - Liga. Liga e diz que eu posso ir até aí. Por favor. – sussurrou.

Continuou mais algum tempo no chão.

- MXXXX KAMUS ! Pegue aquela PXXXX de telefone e ligue para o Mu. Diga que você ACEITA o convite. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e eles vão dormir. Aí é que você não poderá mesmo ir até lá.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e ligou a luz do corredor. O telefone estava destruído. Pegou o celular e ligou.

- Alô ? – o Virginiano atendeu.

Assim que ouviu a voz do loiro, recomeçou a chorar.

- Alô ? – Shaka insistiu.

Não conseguiu falar e desligou. Enxugou as lágrimas.

-o-

- Quem era ? – o Ariano perguntou.

- É o celular do Kamus. – o indiano ficou alarmado – Ele está chorando.

-o-

O celular do francês tocou.

- Alô ? – o Aquariano atendeu disfarçando a voz de choro.

- Kamye é o Shaka. Eu vi no identificador de chamada que era você. Você já chegou ? Já está vindo para cá ?

- O Kamye já está vindo ? – o francês ouviu Mu falando – Vou pegar outra garrafa de champagne.

O Aquariano se sentiu acolhido e sorriu.

- Posso mesmo ir ? – perguntou ainda em tom choroso.

- Claro. Estamos te esperando.

- Tá. – disse e desligou.

O telefone tocou novamente.

- Alô ? – o francês atendeu com a voz bem mais controlada.

- Kamye é o Shaka. Fique aí. Eu vou te buscar.

- Ok.

-o-

O indiano desligou.

- Você vai até lá ?

- Prepare o quarto de visitas, Mu. Acho que nosso amigo não está nada bem.

-oOo-

_Entrada do prédio do francês. Algum tempo depois..._

- Oi Kamye. Feliz Natal. – disse e abraçou-o

O Aquariano não respondeu de imediato, mas logo apertou o outro junto a si.

- Feliz Natal.

Shaka percebeu que o chefe estava um pouco alterado por causa de bebida. Provavelmente whisky.

Os dois entraram no carro e o loiro deu a partida.

- Kamye, você gosta de suflê de espinafre ?

- Acho... que sim. – disse com pouca certeza pois não se lembrava se já havia comido suflê de espinafre.

- Finja que gosta. – deu a dica - É o primeiro que o Mu fez, mas ficou... um pouco cheio demais de espinafre. – replicou com um sorriso.

O francês sorriu, achando graça.

Durante o caminho foram conversando amenidades. Falaram de pizza, suflê de queijo, neve, frio, primavera e coisas assim, até que finalmente chegaram a seu destino.

-o-

Mal o elevador parou no andar e o Ariano já abriu a porta todo sorridente.

- Feliz natal, Kamye ! – cumprimentou o chefe.

- Feliz natal, Mu. – retribuiu o abraço.

Assim que entrou na sala de jantar Kamus sorriu ao ver bem no centro da mesa o motivo do comentário prévio do amigo. Havia alguma coisa COMPLETAMENTE verde em um refratário.

Shaka pendurou o casaco do Aquariano e os três se sentaram à mesa.

- Espero que você goste de suflê de espinafre. Fui eu quem fez. O Ucho disse que está ótimo. – e pegou um pedaço enorme para colocar no prato do investigador.

- Ucho, - o indiano alertou o namorado – que tal colocar só um pouquinho para o Kamye ? Se ele gostar, ele pega mais.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu sorrindo, mas mesmo assim colocou uma quantia generosa no prato do francês.

Os donos da casa serviram-se de um pouco de salada para acompanhar a visita e os três começaram a comer.

-o-

O papo versava sobre assuntos poucos polêmicos até que Mu, ao sentar-se depois de retirar os potes de sobremesa, deu um selinho no Virginiano. Aquela demonstração de carinho acabou com o francês. Seus olhos marejaram na hora. Estava muito fragilizado.

- Kamye ? Está tudo bem ?

O Aquariano não conseguiu responder. Começou a chorar. Shaka aproximou-se e abraçou o amigo. Kamus chorava de soluçar e se apertava ainda mais ao loiro, em uma forma desesperada de conseguir solução para seus problemas.

- Chore. – o Ariano comentou acariciando os cabelos do policial – Será bom para você. O peso sobre seus ombros já está grande demais.

O francês suspirou e soltou-se do indiano.

- Por favor me desculpe por abraçar o Shaka, Mu. – disse e ficou olhando para baixo - Acho que já bebi demais. Vou para casa. – e fez menção de se levantar.

- Tudo bem, você vai para casa - o tibetano falou - mas antes, venha comigo. – e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Kamus aceitou a oferta e foi conduzido a um quarto. O belo jovem de cabelos lavanda abriu uma das portas do armário.

- Aqui está. Tem pijama curto, pijama comprido e só camiseta. Escolha o que quiser.

- Mu, - sorriu – eu não vou dormir aqui.

- Claro que vai. – aproximou-se do chefe e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto - Pode ficar à vontade, Kamye. Eu vou chamar o Shaka. – e saiu.

Minutos depois alguém bateu na porta. Era o loiro.

- Kamus, por que você ainda não se trocou ?

- Eu não vou dormir aqui.

- Kamye, pode tirar a máscara. – colocou gentilmente a mão no ombro do Aquariano – Agora você está entre amigos. Relaxe.

O francês permaneceu mudo.

- Sente-se. – ofereceu-lhe uma confortável poltrona.

- Shaka, é melhor eu ir para casa.

- Claro que não. – disse enquanto fazia o outro sentar-se – Não vou deixar que você se sinta sozinho na noite de natal.

- Eu sempre me virei muito bem sozinho, não precisa...

- Inclusive tentando suicídio ?

O Aquariano ficou calado e desistiu de se levantar.

O loiro ficou ainda mais preocupado com o amigo. Quando o abraçou na mesa, enquanto ele chorava, percebeu um cheiro de inseticida em seus cabelos. Ora, QUEM em sua SÃ consciência jogaria inseticida nos cabelos ? Era óbvio: o investigador tentara se envenenar. Isso certamente denotava o desespero do francês.

E as evidências não paravam por aí. Kamus estava chorando ao telefone e quando o indiano chegou para pegá-lo, percebeu que o outro estava levemente embriagado. Que motivo o Aquariano teria para beber ? Shaka pensou de imediato em dois motivos: ou o encontro com a tia tinha sido péssimo ou o francês ficara depressivo por estar sozinho no natal.

Mesmo assim o Virginiano não esperava que o chefe chegasse ao extremo de tentar se matar, mas como "quem cala consente", tudo indicava que sua suposição era certeira.

- Kamye, - falou tranqüilamente – antes de ser um profissional da Psicologia, sou seu amigo. Eu me preocupo com você e só quero o seu bem.

O policial permaneceu calado.

- O que está acontecendo ? – o indiano questionou sentando-se na cama - Por que você tem uma aura negra à sua volta ?

"Não sei, Sha" – pensou olhando para o amigo – "Será que é porque minha tia me odeia e me faz sentir um verme e o Dohko me obrigou a esquecer um certo ladrão, subornando-me com um cargo de Superintendente ?"

- Talvez, as exigências do dia a dia estejam acima de minhas forças. – foi o que respondeu.

- Kamus, você se obriga a ser perfeito. Entendo que almeja algo grande, mas tem certeza que o seu objetivo é mesmo seu e não de outra pessoa ?

"É tão evidente assim que o cargo de Superintendente é mais para agradar aos outros que a mim mesmo ?"

- Shaka, desde que eu entre na IPF, nunca escondi de ninguém que quero me tornar Superintendente e estou lutando para isso.

- Você não acha que está lutando demais ? Não acha que está deixando de viver por causa disso ?

"Viver ? Depende do que é viver para você. Se viver for fazer o que as pessoas esperam que você faça, arrancando de sua vida tudo o que não é aprovado pela sociedade, como se relacionar com alguém abaixo de seu nível, acho que estou vivendo bem."

- Shaka, você está exagerando. Estou vivendo muito bem.

- E você é feliz, Kamus ?

"Se queria me ver sangrando, porque não enfiou uma faca em meu peito ? Se é mesmo meu amigo, por quê me machucar perguntando isso ? Você vê alguma felicidade na minha vida ? Perdi meus pais, morei e vivi com pessoas que me odiavam, fui traído e abandonado por um namorado por causa do trabalho, sou obrigado a esquecer quem eu gosto porque ele não é _do meu nível_, estou almejando um cargo que não sinto a menor satisfação em ter. E você ainda me pergunta se sou feliz ?"

- A felicidade é muito relativa. Não há felicidade plena. – respondeu ao Virginiano – Felicidade é questão de momento.

- Acha que eu não sou feliz com o Mu ?

"Eu invejo tanto você, Shaka."

- Acho que sim. Acho que você é feliz com o Mu.

- Então a felicidade não é questão de momento. Você é feliz ? – repetiu a pergunta.

"Pare de me torturar. Por favor." – suplicou em pensamento.

- Por que você tentou se matar, Kamus ? – insistiu mais uma vez. Ainda tinha a esperança de ouvir da boca do francês que estava enganado e que o chefe não tentara se suicidar.

"Porque sou uma marionete, estúpida e manipulada, fingindo que está tudo bem quando não está, fingindo que não tem problemas quando tem, fingindo que não gosta de uma pessoa quando gosta e fingindo que quer ser Superintendente quando na verdade isso vai servir APENAS para calar a boca de uma sociedade que INSISTE em dizer que sou a sombra do meu pai."

O Aquariano ficou calado e o indiano suspirou de um leve. Era verdade. Como temia, o belo policial à sua frente tentara o suicídio.

- Por que você estava chorando quando me ligou ? – questionou com suavidade.

- Eu não estava chorando. – mentiu.

- O que sua tia te disse para você querer se matar ?

Ficou calado. Baixou o olhar e franziu o cenho. Esforçou-se para não chorar.

Como o amigo não respondeu, Shaka teve a certeza que aquela mulher mesquinha era cem por cento culpada pela fraqueza do investigador.

- O que ela te disse, Kamus ?

Apertou os olhos e os lábios, segurando-se para não derramar lágrimas.

- Kamye, – aproximou-se do policial – por que não me conta o que ela te disse ? – indagou colocando delicadamente a mão no ombro do investigador.

O francês balançou a cabeça em negativa e deixou escapar um suspiro de mágoa.

- Ela te machucou ? – questionou com suavidade.

O Aquariano assentiu vagarosamente. Segurou dois ou três soluços de choro e suspirou, passando a mãos nos olhos, secando-os.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – replicou em tom choroso, logo se recompondo.

- Tudo bem. – o Virginiano comentou posicionando-se atrás da poltrona e passando a massagear as têmporas do chefe. – Hummm... muitas preocupações. Por que não relaxa ?

Os toques na lateral do seu rosto eram gostosos. Encostou as costas na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

- Tire a camisa, os sapatos e a calça. - Shaka aproximou-se do ouvido do francês, para sussurrar – Não se preocupe, vou apenas te fazer uma massagem. - tratou de explicar – Deite-se de bruços e se cubra. Já volto com o Mu.

Kamus viu o outro sair do quarto. Secou as lágrimas um pouco melhor e fez o que o indiano pediu.

Logo os namorados entraram no quarto. O tibetano ligou um microsystem com sons da natureza e o loiro diminuiu a luz para uma quase penumbra. Os dois colocaram óleo de flores nas mãos e começaram as massagens.

Shaka apertava e tocava os ombros e costas enquanto Mu massageava-lhe os pontos dos pés. Em questão de minutos o francês adormeceu.

- Ele te falou alguma coisa ? – o Ariano questionou já fora do quarto.

- Não. Insiste em mentir e fingir que está tudo bem.

- Tenho pena do Kamye. Gosto muito dele, mas ele não é feliz.

- Infelizmente ele não quer ajuda. Prefere trancar a felicidade em um canto escuro do coração e se portar como um ser inabalável.

- Ele deve sofrer muito por causa disso.

- Deve. Infelizmente deve. – replicou pensativo.

- Ainda bem que ele veio para cá. Ele podia ter feito uma besteira sozinho em casa.

- Fazer uma besteira ? - Shaka falou, mas parou imediatamente. Achou melhor não comentar nada sobre a tentativa de suicídio. Sabia o quanto Mu gostava do chefe e se preocupava com ele. Não queria entristecer o namorado. Era melhor mudar de assunto. O loiro esgueirou-se pelo pescoço do tibetano e deu um leve chupão - Estou pensando em várias besteiras agora. – disse sorrindo - Que tal continuarmos esta massagem a dois ? – perguntou apertando o corpo do Ariano.

Mu enfiou a mão por dentro da camiseta do Virginiano e puxou-o para si, beijando-o profundamente, enquanto sentia uma mão deslizar por seu corpo.

- Adorei a idéia. – disse sorrindo enquanto iam, aos beijos, para o quarto.

-oOo-

_Primeira noite após o Reveillon... _

A porta do elevador se abriu. O Escorpiniano digitou os códigos e entrou no apartamento. Dirigiu-se avidamente até o quarto. Kamus mexeu-se após a luz ser acesa e abriu os olhos.

- Milo ?

- Oi. – disse com um belo sorriso.

- O quê está fazendo aqui ?

- Teve o indulto de Reveillon e eu aproveitei para fugir da Clairvaux.

- Você fugiu ? Você é louco ?

- Sou. – aproximou-se – Louco por você – disse passando a mão nos cabelos lisos e escuros.

- Mon Ange... – replicou em tom suave.

- Adoro quando você me chama assim. – falou deitando-se sobre o Aquariano e beijando-o - Vou te fazer meu. – o grego sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Vem. É o que mais quero. – o francês estava com tanta saudade que se ofereceu sem pudores.

O Escorpiniano tirou toda a roupa do outro e também se despiu da sua. Amou seu francesinho com gosto. Depois do ato, Kamus aninhou-se junto ao amante.

- Milo ?

- O que é ?

- Você fugiu mesmo ?

- Claro. Só para ficar com você.

O Aquariano se levantou e foi ao banheiro. O grego sorriu. Pegando a arma do policial, destravou-a.

- Milo ? – Kamus falava de dentro do banheiro – Você é pobre, sem profissão, pouca educação e ainda por cima fugitivo. Sabe do que você precisa ?

- Não, o quê ? – questionou fazendo a mira.

- Um bom advogado. Ainda bem que conheço um ótimo.

- É mesmo ?

- É. E eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Que bom. – disse segurando firmemente a arma – Eu também.

-Verdade ? O que é ? – perguntou aparecendo na porta.

O Escorpiniano, que já estava mirando, apenas puxou o gatilho. O disparo atingiu o peito do francês. O Aquariano caiu no chão. O grego aproximou-se, ainda apontando a arma para o outro. Chegando mais perto deu mais um tiro na barriga do policial.

- E então, meu francesinho ? – disse em tom de deboche – Qual é a surpresa que você tem para mim ?

O investigador estava com os olhos marejados. Uma lágrima correu por sua face.

- Fala Kamus. – disse secamente – Qual a surpresa ?

A dor dos ferimentos era grande, mas era a mágoa que o impedia de falar. Em breve tudo terminaria. Conseguiu movimentar, apenas um pouco, a mão que segurava a surpresa.

- O que é ? Uma toalha ? Para quê ? Para me secar na cadeia, depois que você me entregasse ? – mirou no peito do outro – Eu fiquei todo este tempo preso e você fingindo que me amava. Eu te odeio. – disparou mais três vezes.

Uma última lágrima correu pela face do francês.

O ladrão arrancou a toalha da mão do outro e teve um choque. Olhando dentro do banheiro, agora sabia o porquê da demora do Aquariano. Todas as toalhas tinham sido trocadas. Eram dois conjuntos. Em um estava bordado _Kamus _e em outro _Milo_. A toalha tirada da mão do francês era o piso do banheiro. Havia um _K_ e um _M _entrelaçados.

O Escorpiniano caiu de joelhos ao lado do policial.

- Kâ ? Kâ, fala comigo. Eu me enganei. – puxou o outro para seu colo – Estou vendo que você me ama. Não morre. - a voz ficou embargada - Por favor, não morre.

Mas era tarde demais. Nos olhos do francês já não brilhava mais a vida.

-o-

Milo acordou assustado, suado e chorando. Respirava pesadamente. Jack, seu companheiro de cela, despertou com o barulho.

- Grego ? Você está bem ?

O Escorpiano engoliu seco e tentou se acalmar. Fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Suspirou e passou a mão no rosto, secando as lágrimas. Será que o pesadelo era um aviso ?

Podia até fingir que não gostava mais do Aquariano e que o odiava, mas dentro de seu coração, sabia que tudo isso era mentira. COMO podia sentir ódio pela pessoa por quem pensava e suspirava vinte e quatro horas por dia ?

"Perdão, Kâ. Perdão meu francesinho" - pediu em pensamento – "Eu estava enganado. Você não é um monstro-desprezível-sem-coração" – pegou imediatamente o bilhete que o investigador havia mandado e começou a acariciá-lo - "Eu acredito que você gosta de mim e está fazendo tudo isso para me poupar. Sei que você é racional demais para dizer que me ama se eu ainda tenho dois anos para cumprir"

Suspirou novamente. Dois anos. Conseguira cumprir quatro meses. Agora só faltava um ano e oito meses. – "Kâ, falta tão pouco." – refletiu para tentar animar-se – "Me espera. Por favor, me espera".

_Próximo Capítulo – Dohko faz uma proposta ao francês. Kamus se sente pouco à vontade com uma situação. Milo recebe uma visita inesperada na cadeia e se anima com uma oferta. _

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Indicação de fic_

Olá. Quem ainda não conhece a Shakinha ? Com fics muito bem humoradas a garota manda muito bem. Na fic Amigos e Problemas eu tenho até uma pequena participação ! Os que ficaram curiosos podem acessar o **http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2562771 / 1 / **(tudo sem espaço) e prestigiar o seu trabalho.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu: Anjo Setsuna; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Pri-Chan; Aquarius no Camy; Athenas de Aries; WashuM; Teffy; Dark.ookami; Mila Boyd; Lady Yuuko; Mi-chan.HxS; Haine; Mayumi Shinomori; TsukiTorres; Ana Paula; Narcisa Le Fey; Srta. Nina; Hakesh-chan; Virgo-chan; Mukuro; Shakinha; Camis; Patin; Ilía Verseau; Lininha; Babi-DeathMask; Ferfa; Nana Pizani; Dionisiah; Kagura; Hikaru (infelizmente não tenho seu e-mail, mas muito obrigada pela review) e Kalli Cyr Charlott.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas, dizer que o Kâ está sofrendo muito ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Muito, muito obrigada por lerem.

Bela Patty

- Agosto / 2006 -


	3. O Novo Agente

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior – Milo fica aborrecido por Kamus não procurá-lo. Na véspera de Natal o francês passa minutos terríveis ao lado de sua tia e seu sistema nervoso fica tão abalado, que chega a pensar em suicídio. No mesmo dia Shaka convida-o para a ceia de Natal e consegue aliviar um pouco o pesado fardo do chefe. O Escorpiniano tem um pesadelo com o investigador e acaba perdoando a atitude do policial. _

-o-

_- ..._ Podia até fingir que não gostava mais do Aquariano e que o odiava, mas dentro de seu coração, sabia que tudo isso era mentira. COMO podia sentir ódio pela pessoa por quem pensava e suspirava vinte e quatro horas por dia ?

"Perdão, Kâ. Perdão meu francesinho" - pediu em pensamento – "Eu estava enganado. Você não é um monstro-desprezível-sem-coração" – pegou imediatamente o bilhete que o investigador havia mandado e começou a acariciá-lo - "Eu acredito que você gosta de mim e está fazendo tudo isso para me poupar. Sei que você é racional demais para dizer que me ama se eu ainda tenho dois anos para cumprir"

Suspirou novamente. Dois anos. Conseguira cumprir quatro meses. Agora só faltava um ano e oito meses. – "Kâ, falta tão pouco." – refletiu para tentar animar-se – "Me espera. Por favor, me espera".

-o-

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo III – O novo agente**

-oOo-

_IPF. Terça-feira. Primeira semana de janeiro._

Enquanto escrevia um e-mail o notebook emitiu um aviso sonoro. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para seu compromisso.

O Aquariano era uma pessoa que gostava de honrar os horários. E ai de quem falasse que o mesmo possuía _pontualidade britânica_ (1). Ao menos ali na França poderia ficar tranqüilo pois de certo a gracinha seria evitada.

Kamus levantou-se, ajeitou a gravata e pegou seu palm top.

Revisou sua mesa rapidamente com os olhos. Os poucos papéis estavam organizados e as três pastas, devidamente fechadas, foram deixada na frente da policial Marin.

- Devolva aos arquivos. – pediu-lhe antes de sair da sala.

-o-

Enquanto dirigia-se à sala do Superintendente, tentava imaginar o motivo de ser chamado. Não suportava ir a uma reunião sem conhecer-lhe a pauta. Dohko avisara cerca de uma hora atrás que queria vê-lo para um assunto mais longo. Ainda bem que era organizado e conseguiu repassar rapidamente os três maiores casos nos quais trabalhava.

Qual seria o assunto ? Seriam mesmo os casos críticos para a equipe do investigador Cartelié ? Avaliando mentalmente escolheu o caso dos Traficantes Argelinos. Contrabandistas de armas pesadas, tratavam-se de um grupo forte e quase impenetrável. Quase. Felizmente, com seu apoio, Aioria fazia bons progressos.

Era óbvio. ESTE seria o caso escolhido. Mesmo porque o roubo do Stradivarius (2) pertencente ao acervo um músico muito famoso, e o caso do incêndio na joalheria pareciam-lhe crimes simples e passionais. Já detectara os suspeitos mais críticos e assim que os tivesse frente a frente os faria falar pelos cotovelos. Afinal, não havia quem resistisse aos apelos do jovem investigador francês. Kamus sabia usar como ninguém a pressão psicológica.

"Milo que o diga". – sorriu ao pensar no belo presidiário e permitiu a si próprio alguns segundos de reflexão.

- Um euro por seus pensamentos. – Hilda brincou com o policial no corredor.

- Achei que eu valesse muito mais.

- Tudo bem. Como você está sorrindo deve ser um pensamento bem valioso mesmo. Cinco euros.

- Não caia, Kamus. – Saga falou aproximando-se – Perdi dez euros na semana passada.

- Acho que você não entendeu bem. Ela disse que pagará para saber o que estou pensando.

- Humpf ! E dá para confiar na Hilda ? Assim que você falar ela IMEDIATAMENTE arrumará uma outra aposta para você perder o dobro. E de quebra ainda ficará sabendo o que se passa em sua cabeça.

- Saga, não estrague a brincadeira !

- As mulheres são terríveis. – o grego comentou com um sorriso – Se aproximam, nos enganam, arrancam nosso dinheiro e ainda ficam com nossos pensamentos.

- Oito euros, Kamus ? – a policial investiu mais uma vez – Posso chegar a dez se você aceitar moedas miúdas.

- Obrigado, Hilda. Boa tentativa. – sorriu.

- E você ? O que vai fazer hoje à noite, Saga ? – a investigadora perguntou com um olhar sedutor.

- Não venha me meter nas roubadas em que você coloca o seu marido. Desta vez estou fora. Fiquem os dois sozinhos. – e dando risada começou a se afastar.

- Ora, vamos lá. – sorriu maliciosa – Qual o problema de um _ménage à trois _(3) ? Estamos na França !

- Ei, espere um pouco. – o Aquariano interrompeu – Na França não tem apenas pervertidos sexuais.

- Kamus, meu anjo, - Hilda replicou - estatisticamente falando, os franceses são o povo que mais faz sexo no mundo todo. (4)

- Povinho safadinho, hein ? – o grego pontuou.

O investigador ficou levemente rubro, mas disfarçou aproximando-se da porta do Superintendente, onde bateu duas vezes.

- Parem de brincadeiras. Preciso falar um assunto importante com o Dohko.

- Tudo bem, Kamye, mas se você quiser aumentar a sua estatística, sabe onde me encontrar. – a policial falou e deu risada. Adorava tirar o francês de sua pose de Homem de Gelo.

- Dessa até eu participo. – Saga aproveitou para zombar do policial também.

- Sumam daqui ! - o Aquariano ordenou sorrindo. Aqueles dois eram mesmo umas figuras.

A porta foi aberta e o investigador entrou.

-o-

- Bom dia, Dohko.

- Bom dia Kamus. Sente-se.

O investigador acomodou-se na confortável cadeira de braços largos e deixou seu palm top à mão.

- Lembro-me que você possuía um contato na Clairvaux e se dava muito bem com ele. – foi direto ao assunto.

O Aquariano continuou impassível, mas gelou por dentro. Era óbvio que o chinês se referia ao Escorpiniano. Será que ele queria saber se o investigador estava visitando o ladrão ?

- Tem falado com o preso ultimamente ? – inquiriu.

- Não senhor. A última vez que nos falamos foi em agosto, no dia em que me chamou em sua sala.

O Superintendente deu um leve sorriso. O policial entendeu a mensagem. O chefe estava satisfeito por saber que o francês o obedecera e não voltara a procurar o presidiário.

- Bem, Kamus, creio que saiba que desde o início de novembro o diretor da Clairvaux não é o mesmo, bem como vários agentes de segurança foram trocados.

- Sim senhor. – era ÓBVIO. O investigador acompanhava TUDO o que acontecia dentro daquela cadeia.

- Bom, isso nos trouxe vários problemas. – deu uma pequena pausa - Alguns criminosos estão trocando informações com outros presídios. Infelizmente não conseguimos detectar se isso vem de algum dos novos agentes, se dos agentes antigos ou até do próprio diretor.

O Aquariano continuava calado, ouvindo atentamente.

- Precisamos que o seu homem faça uma investigação para nós. Eu até poderia colocar algum dos nossos lá dentro, mas seria muito arriscado. Para esta situação é melhor alguém que os presos conheçam e confiem, e creio que este presidiário... – olhou no computador antes de falar - ...Milo Nekalaos, poderia nos ajudar.

- Milo Nekalaous. Pronuncia-se Nêkalús. – replicou com impassividade.

Dohko observou bem o policial. Tentava procurar alguma fagulha de sentimento através deste comentário, mas não conseguiu nada. Se o francês já gostara ou se ainda gostava do ladrão, ao menos não parecia. Se o Superintendente soubesse...

- Nós podemos oferecer-lhe seis meses de redução real de pena pelos serviços prestados. – deu uma pequena pausa - O que você acha ? Podemos, ou não, confiar nele ?

Forçou-se a não sorrir. Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Será que conseguiria ver _seu _Anjo mais uma vez ? Desde agosto não via o Escorpiniano pessoalmente. Era certo que todos os dias quando chegava do trabalho ligava o notebook e acessava a foto guardada cuidadosamente em uma pasta com senha, mas vê-lo frente a frente e ouvir sua voz seria um maravilhoso presente de natal atrasado.

- Certamente, Dohko. – continuou com sua impassividade - Se as condições forem bem claras não creio que teremos surpresas.

- Ótimo. – deu uma pausa – Haverá um outro contato na Clairvaux. Não. Não será um dos nossos. – apressou-se em esclarecer – Será um dos funcionários atuais. Trata-se de um dos cozinheiros. O homem colaborará conosco em troca de uma segunda chance para o filho. Recentemente o garoto teve alguns problemas com a lei.

- Que tipo de _problemas _?

- Nenhum que interfira nesta investigação.

- Preciso saber tudo. – pontuou firmemente – Apesar do preso transformar-se em um agente temporário, se encabeço a missão não deixo meus homens desprotegidos.

- Não se preocupe, Kamus. Eu também não gostaria que o presidiário se machucasse. – deu uma pequena pausa - O filho do cozinheiro envolveu-se com drogas. - explicou - Estava com uma dívida e não conseguia pagar. Um traficante veio cobrar o menino e eles se desentenderam. O homem sacou uma arma e o garoto lutou com ele. O traficante foi morto pelo próprio revólver.

- Será alegada legítima defesa ?

- Sem contestações, SE o pai colaborar.

- Entendo.

O francês sentiu-se desconfortável. O Escorpiniano estaria SOZINHO em uma prisão LOTADA de presidiários perigosíssimos. Cercado de possíveis funcionários subornáveis e tendo como companheiro um homem que ajudaria APENAS para livrar o filho. Respirou fundo e repensou a situação. Talvez a mesma não fosse assim tão drástica. Se o homem era pai e aceitara as condições da IPF, certamente colaboraria com o grego em troca da liberdade do filho.

– Bem, Dohko, quando quer que eu vá até lá explicar o trabalho a ele ?

- Não. Não quero que você vá. Mande a Marin em seu lugar. E peça para se produzir bastante. Ela será a nova advogada do ladrão. Na Clairvaux quase não se vêem mulheres. Uma bela figura feminina será boa para desestabilizar. Prestarão mais atenção às suas pernas e menos em seu trabalho. – deu uma pequena pausa – Prepare um documento com todas as instruções que o preso deve conhecer. Nada pode ser esquecido. Absolutamente TUDO o que ele deve fazer deve estar nestes papéis. Ele e a Marin deverão encontrar-se quinzenalmente em uma sala privada, mas como você já sabe, é necessária muita discrição. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- É certo que este cozinheiro é confiável ?

- Estamos nos precavendo de tudo, Kamus. – deu outra pausa – O senhor Nekalaous saberá que o cozinheiro é um contato e que poderá contar com ele, mas o cozinheiro não saberá que o senhor Nekalaous trabalha para a IPF.

- E como o presidiário vai se identificar, se o cozinheiro não sabe quem ele é ?

- Quando o cozinheiro aceitou trabalhar para nós, ele recebeu uma seqüência de cinco frases. Estas serão as mesmas frases que você passará para o senhor Nekalaous. Quando o preso precisar se revelar, basta falar a primeira frase. O cozinheiro falará a segunda frase, o presidiário a terceira e assim por diante. Isso será suficiente para que o cozinheiro o reconheça.

- É bom que estas frases não sejam muito específicas, ou vão desconfiar.

- Não. Não são. Falam de assuntos da cozinha. Assuntos que qualquer um poderia tratar.

- Se são frases simples demais, o cozinheiro pode se confundir.

- Kamus, o cozinheiro apenas entrará em ação caso a primeira, a terceira e a quinta frase, todas elas faladas pelo presidiário, sejam EXATAMENTE iguais às frases que ele já espera ouvir.

- Isso já ficou bem esclarecido Dohko, apenas estou me certificando que todos os procedimentos foram seguidos.

- Não se preocupe. Eu também estou preocupado com a segurança do ladrão.

- Tenho certeza. – disse maquinalmente.

- Bem, apenas lembre-se de colocar nas instruções que o presidiário só deve se revelar caso descubra quem está passando as informações ou em caso de perigo extremo.

- Que tipo de perigo estamos falando ?

- Do perigo dele ser descoberto. Se isso ocorrer ele deverá avisar imediatamente. O cozinheiro tem livre acesso aos telefones. Somente assim podemos agir com rapidez e garantir sua proteção.

O investigador ficou calado.

- Vou te passar a seqüência de frases que ele deve trocar com o cozinheiro para que seja identificado como um agente temporário da IPF. – deu uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir - E então, Kamus ? – questionou - Acha que consegue ?

O francês odiava quando o chefe perguntava "Acha que consegue ?" Isso era uma ofensa à sua inteligência.

- Claro Dohko. – assentiu - Vou passar as instruções à Marin.

- Ótimo. Posicione-me das novidades. Envie-me também um e-mail com todo o documento que será repassado ao presidiário. Devemos ter certeza que nenhum detalhe foi esquecido. A primeira visita é esta semana e ele não poderá ter dúvidas para a qual o seu manual não tenha a resposta. Certifique-se disso.

- Certamente. – disse e saiu.

-o-

Fora da sala suspirou. Não. Não conseguiria ver o Seu Anjo. Entretanto...

Deu um breve sorriso. Ao menos conseguiria falar com ele. Nem que fosse através de papel.

-o-

Assim que chegou em sua sala observou rapidamente os e-mails e começou a montar os itens que deveriam contar no documento. Perdia alguns segundos pensando no ladrão quando seus olhos caíram sobre a foto dentro do belo porta-retratos sobre sua mesa.

Ficou sério e o rumo de seus pensamentos mudou. Lembrou-se imediatamente da promessa que fizera. Seus olhos se perderam no vazio enquanto refletia.

Carregava um fardo muito pesado nos ombros porém não tinha como retroceder. Agora estava mais perto de seu objetivo.

-oOo-

_Dois dias depois. Clairvaux.._

O guarda que lhe abriu o portão de acesso continuava a seguir seus passos com os olhos. Aspirou mais uma vez o ar. Aquele perfume era mesmo delicioso.

Apesar de frio, o casaco não escondia sua beleza, ao contrário, o tom bege claro contrastava com a calça escura e a camisa branca de botões que lhe emoldurava o colo. O sapato de salto alto e as bijuterias bem escolhidas a deixavam ainda mais bela.

Assim que o Escorpiniano entrou na sala, ficou boquiaberto. A japonesa prontamente se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Prazer, meu nome é Marin Washi (5). Sou sua nova advogada. Você deve ser o senhor Milo Nekala... – parou, tentando pronunciar correto.

- Prazer. – respondeu devagar e piscando os olhos, ainda surpreso – Milo Nekalaous. Pronuncia-se Nêkalús, mas pode me chamar só de Milo.

- Claro. – sorriu com docilidade.

A falsa advogada olhou para o agente penitenciário.

- Muito obrigada, senhor...

- Louis. – disse prontamente, com um belo sorriso no rosto - Pode me chamar só de Louis.

- Louis, - deu um sorriso encantador – seria muito incômodo buscar dois copos de água ? A viagem foi um pouco longa e estou sedenta. – piscou inocentemente.

- Claro que não. Busco agora ! – disse e saiu.

A japonesa sorriu para o ladrão.

- Como vai, Milo ?

- O quê você está fazendo aqui ? – perguntou baixinho.

- Explicarei em breve. Por enquanto, apenas finja que não me conhece.

- Você está uma gata.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

-o-

Assim que o guarda retirou-se, depois de deixar os copos com água, a policial começou a falar.

- Bem Milo, estou aqui em missão e vou direto ao assunto. A Inteligência Policial Francesa precisa de seus serviços e em troca garantirá seis meses de redução de pena.

- A IPF quer meus serviços ? Que tipo de serviços ?

- Internos.

- Então eu não vou sair da Clairvaux ?

- Infelizmente não.

O Escorpiniano ficou algum tempo mudo.

- Foi o Kamus quem te mandou aqui ?

- Foi.

Permaneceu calado por mais alguns segundos.

- Como ele está ?

- Bem.

- Ok. – disse depois de algum tempo – O que eu tenho que fazer ?

- Apenas posso repassar as informações caso você aceite o trabalho.

- Seis meses de redução de pena ? – indagou em tom maroto - Pode começar.

-oOo-

_IPF. Sala do francês._

O Aquariano permanecia quieto. Deu alguns cliques em seu notebook e entrou em uma pasta com senha. Digitou o código de acesso e clicou na única imagem disponível.

A bela foto o fez sorrir. Os olhos em tom azul, combinando com os cachos que emolduravam a pele levemente bronzeada o fascinavam. Milo era mesmo muito bonito.

Imediatamente o comentário do chefe, sobre um possível relacionamento com o preso, veio-lhe à mente. Dohko jamais aceitaria.

Sua visão o traiu e direcionou seu olhar para o porta-retratos sobre sua mesa. Refletiu mais uma vez sobre o segredo que guardava em seu íntimo a sete chaves. Algo tão perturbador que raras vezes ousava pensar a respeito.

Seu sorriso se desfez.

Suspirou.

Sim. Tinha feito uma promessa e ia cumprí-la. Ainda que não pudesse ficar com o Escorpiniano. Ainda que tivesse que esquecê-lo.

Fechou a foto e saiu da pasta.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Na sala particular..._

- Você irá prestar um trabalho investigativo. Deverá estar atento a algumas situações, pessoas e conversas. – a policial explicou.

- Que tipo de investigação ?

- Como você deve saber, há um novo diretor na Clairvaux desde o mês de novembro e vários agentes de segurança foram trocados. Este é um procedimento absolutamente normal. O Estado costuma fazer estas movimentações periodicamente.

- Para evitar que os guardas fiquem amigos dos presos.

- Exatamente, Milo, porém nesta última mudança, a polícia Francesa detectou problemas.

- Problemas ?

- Sim. A comunicação entre os presídios foi fortalecida. Fizemos um trabalho de inteligência e, fechando o cerco, descobrimos que alguém da Clairvaux é o responsável por esta troca de informação entre grandes criminosos.

- E por que vocês simplesmente não colocam escutas ?

- Não podemos.

- Porque vocês não sabem se este cara é o Diretor. – comentou mais em tom de afirmação que de pergunta.

- Exato. Justamente por esse motivo devemos ser cautelosos e precisamos de alguém infiltrado aqui no presídio.

- O que eu preciso te dizer ?

- Tudo. Você deverá ficar atento aos comentários entre os presos, cochichos, burburinhos e tudo que leve a informações. – deu uma pausa – Como eu disse, temos dificuldades para detectar a fonte e é aqui que você entra. Você precisará me falar tudo. TUDO o que você achar estranho você deve me contar. Não confie em ninguém. Lembre-se que qualquer um é suspeito ou um perigo em potencial.

- Entendi.

- Vou te entregar esta pasta. – empurrou o volume de papéis para o preso – Quero que leia cuidadosamente todo o documento e se houver QUALQUER dúvida, pergunte. Ok ?

- Sim senhora. – brincou.

-o-

Milo começou a ler a papelada. As palavras utilizadas eram muito claras. Pelo jeito Kamus queria ter certeza que o Escorpiniano entenderia completamente.

Enquanto lia o texto com cuidado, em sua mente desenhava o que deveria ser feito.

1 - Para sua própria segurança, e para o sucesso efetivo da missão, não deveria contar a absolutamente ninguém sobre sua ação como agente temporário da IPF

2 - Deveria suspeitar de tudo e de todos. Precisava descobrir os presos que passavam as informações, mas principalmente identificar os funcionários envolvidos.

3 – Precisava ser discreto. Os culpados estariam atentos a qualquer movimentação. Era melhor ser cuidadoso.

4 – A cada duas semanas se encontraria com a policial. Nesta data deveria estar com todas as informações importantes na mente, pois teriam pouco tempo para conversar.

5 – Somente deveria revelar-se ao cozinheiro em caso de extremo perigo. Se sua identidade fosse conhecida sem necessidade estaria arriscando a missão e sua própria segurança.

6 – A revelação ao cozinheiro, caso necessária, se daria com a utilização de cinco frases prontas a serem trocadas entre os dois. Assim que se identificasse o cozinheiro acionaria imediatamente a IPF. Milo deveria decorar a seqüência das frases pois não seria prudente escrevê-las.

7 - Deveria estar pronto para fingir, simular ou mentir caso alguma pergunta mais perigosa lhe fosse feita. A missão real jamais poderia ser revelada a ninguém.

8 - Sua colaboração efetiva, ou seja, a descoberta do criminoso render-lhe-iam seis meses de redução de pena. Ao menos eram dois meses a menos para pegar a condicional.

Continuava a ler o documento e montar uma estrutura em sua mente quando algo chamou sua atenção. A frase era curta e muito clara, mas mesmo assim leu-a novamente. E leu de novo e mais uma vez e mais outra e repetiu a leitura, deliciando-se, imaginando seu francesinho repetindo-a, com aquela voz maravilhosa.

"Não esqueci o dia 08/11. Espero que compreenda minha situação."

Era uma frase colocada no meio de tantas outras, confundindo-se com o texto, mas muito específica. Kamus estava se desculpando. Obviamente a situação do francês era complicada. O Aquariano era um policial. Não podia fazer uma visita e não ser notado. Era um investigador da IPF. Certamente todos estariam de olho nele.

O grego reconsiderou e sorriu. Já sabia que Kamus ainda não o esquecera. Isso era apenas uma confirmação.

Terminou de ler todo o documento e entregou-o à Marin.

- Diga ao Kamus que eu li e compreendo perfeitamente a situação.

- E você tem alguma dúvida ?

- Na verdade tenho sim. - e começou a questioná-la.

-oOo-

_Na IPF..._

Fechado em sua sala, o Aquariano abriu o e-mail recebido. Era do Superintendente. Pedia para ele e Marin estarem em sua sala assim que a policial chegasse da Clairvaux.

Sentiu um frio na barriga. Todo o cuidado em chegar mais cedo e substituir uma das folhas do material que foi para o grego, agora poderia ser descoberto.

Precisaria pensar em alguma forma de se apoderar do documento e trocar novamente a página antes que fossem até a sala do chinês.

Era certo que Dohko não ia querer o material da japonesa porque Kamus enviara por e-mail a versão oficial. A página com o recado para o Escorpiniano foi substituída APENAS na documentação da funcionária, e minutos antes dela ir até a Clairvaux. Com certeza nem a garota notara a mudança.

Mesmo assim não podia se descuidar. Apesar do francês ser um investigador importante à IPF e candidato à Superintendência, tinha certeza que seu comportamento pessoal não era o mais indicado. E isso, Dohko JAMAIS entenderia pois se casara com uma mulher e nunca teve relacionamento com outro homem.

O policial suspirou.

Não. Kamus não precisava ser bom. Precisava ser perfeito.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, na Clairvaux..._

Depois que a policial saiu Milo voltou pensativo para a marcenaria. Havia muitos presos para ficar de olho. Sem contar todos os agentes.

Não seria um trabalho fácil.

Mas agora que estava sozinho teve outra dúvida. E se fosse descoberto antes de conseguir falar com o cozinheiro ? E se não descobrisse nada ? Qual era o prazo máximo para dar resultado ?

Encheu o peito e fortaleceu-se de coragem. Certamente o Aquariano ficaria impressionado se conseguisse descobrir algo. Precisava correr. Não podia desapontar seu francesinho. Precisava de um forte motivo para Kamus deixar o receio de lado e se comunicar com ele. Nem que fosse por um outro bilhete com bolo.

"Vou te mostrar que posso, Kâ." – pensou – "Você vai ficar orgulhoso de mim. Tenho certeza que vai me mandar um bilhete agradecendo meus serviços junto com uma bela fatia de bolo de chocolate. Me aguarde, meu francesinho. Não vou te decepcionar." – e com o jeito sorridente de sempre passou a observar melhor os guardas e seus companheiros de trabalho.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Kamus sente-se atormentado por um segredo escondido a sete chaves. Na cadeia, Milo tem que tomar uma importante decisão para cumprir uma promessa._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) A França e a Inglaterra tem uma pequena rixa, semelhante a Brasil e Argentina. Os franceses detestam quando os comparam aos ingleses e vice-versa.

( 2 ) Stradivarius é uma marca muito famosa de instrumentos de cordas. Destaque para os poucos violinos feitos pelo próprio lutier Antonius Stradivarius.

( 3 ) Ménage à trois é o relacionamento sexual entre três pessoas.

( 4 ) Em homenagem à Ilía-Verseau que comentou recentemente comigo esta importante estatística XDD.

( 5 ) Washi é águia em japonês.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem comentou : Ilía Verseau, Litha-chan, Nana Pizani, Tamyy, Hakesh-chan, Narcisa Le Fey, Haine II, Anjo Setsuna, XxLininhaxX, Shakinha, Hokuto-chan i.i (obrigada por comentar, mas não consegui responder no e-mail que vc deixou. Desculpe !)., Virgo-chan, Mi-chan.HxS, Paulili, Sah Rebelde, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Babi-deathmask, Lady Yuuko, Kagura, Pri-Chan, Persefone-San, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Hikaru, Gigi (obrigada pela review. Na próxima deixe e-mail para eu te responder. Bjos.), Guilherme, Aquarius no Camy, Lamari, TsukiTorres (obrigada pelo comentário. Pena não conseguir te responder pois estava sem seu e-mail. Se der, deixe na próxima), Makie, Arashi Kaminari, Morphine Greenfairy

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas, ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Muito, muito obrigada por lerem.

Bela Patty

- Setembro / 2006 –


	4. Descobertas

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE - 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior - Kamus recebe de Dohko a missão de descobrir quem está passando informações entre presídios. Milo vira peça fundamental desta tarefa. Marin visita o preso e passa-lhe o trabalho. Na documentação levada pela policial, o ladrão lê um pedido de desculpas do Aquariano e compreende a situação do francês. Aceita a missão._

_-oOo-_

_...encheu o peito e fortaleceu-se de coragem. Certamente o Aquariano ficaria impressionado se conseguisse descobrir algo. Precisava correr. Não podia desapontar seu francesinho. Precisava de um forte motivo para Kamus deixar o receio de lado e se comunicar com ele. Nem que fosse por um outro bilhete com bolo._

_"Vou te mostrar que posso, Kâ." - pensou - "Você vai ficar orgulhoso de mim. Tenho certeza que vai me mandar um bilhete agradecendo meus serviços junto com uma bela fatia de bolo de chocolate. Me aguarde, meu francesinho. Não vou te decepcionar." - e com o jeito sorridente de sempre passou a observar melhor os guardas e seus companheiros de trabalho._

_-oOo-  
Clairvaux. Após a saída da policial..._

Milo estava pensativo. Nos últimos dois meses as coisas na cadeia estavam muito diferentes.

Desde a segunda quinzena de Novembro, tanto o Diretor quanto vários agentes penitenciários foram substituídos. Havia um burburinho geral. Uns diziam que era estratégia do governo; outros falavam que era para evitar a corrupção dos guardas. Fosse por um ou por outro, o clima na Clairvaux tinha mudado.

Menos rígidos que antes, agora os agentes não ficavam mais de marcação sobre os presos. Até a administração de suas saídas entre as alas estava mais relaxada. O importante era o trabalho sair no prazo e todos estarem em suas celas durante a noite. Os presidiários diziam que FINALMENTE os Direitos Humanos estavam intercedendo por eles, mas avaliando melhor, o Escorpiniano tinha suas dúvidas.

Claro que as novas práticas trouxeram vantagens: havia liberdade como nunca e agora era possível sair do trabalho e ir ao banheiro sem escolta; os presos também podiam conversar mais entre si; os banhos de sol foram ampliados - apesar de ainda usufruírem pouco desta novidade por conta do inverno - e, o mais incrível, a comida melhorara.

No entanto, as desvantagens foram catastróficas: a estatística de brigas internas no ano anterior resultara em um morto e seis feridos graves. Desde a mudança até a segunda quinzena de janeiro, ou seja, em praticamente dois meses, o número de mortos já era três e os feridos graves chegavam a sete. Nestas proporções, o primeiro ano da gestão atual terminaria com dezoito mortos e quarenta e dois feridos. Um aumento de violência SEM PRECEDENTES na história do presídio. E se isso era ruim, ainda havia o pior: tanto o Diretor quanto os agentes penitenciários, não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com estas novas estatísticas.

-oOo-  
_IPF. Dia seguinte. Sexta-feira..._

- Bom dia, Marin. - o francês cumprimentou-a assim que a mesma entrou no escritório - Na minha sala em um minuto. - e fechou a porta.

- Será que é bronca ? - Aioria perguntou a Mu e Shaka, que ainda olhavam para a porta fechada, atônitos.

- Pelo tom acho que sim.

- Ai, vocês homens são mais fofoqueiros que nós mulheres. Adoram inventar histórias. Não é bronca nenhuma. Ontem eu passei o dia fora. Pela manhã fui até a Clairvaux, para me fazer de advogada do Milo, e à tarde fui até a Joalheria, pegar mais informações sobre o novo caso. E a propósito, bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia Marin, mas por falar no Milo, como ele está ? - o indiano questionou.

- Lindo como sempre. - disse e riu pela cara enfurecida do então namorado - Aioria, ele está preso.

- E é bom que fique lá.

- Não se preocupe. - mandou um beijo no ar para o grego - Ele mandou um abraço a todos. Agora me deixem falar com o chefe ou ganho uma passagem só de ida para algum lugar bem ruim.

- Se você não entrar nesta sala para falar o que ele quer ouvir, pode começar a arrumar as malas. - Mu comentou em tom de brincadeira.

- A entidade protetora das _policiais-nervosas-para-falarem-com-o-chefe que me ajude._ - piscou para os amigos e bateu na porta.

-o-

- Licença ? - entrou e sentou-se em frente ao Aquariano.

Kamus olhou no relógio antes de responder.

- Muito bom. Menos de um minuto. Não se atrasou desta vez.

- Estou melhorando.

- Marin, você sabe porque faço isso, não ?

- Porque tenho muito a aprender sobre receber ordens.

- Não. Porque é uma grande profissional e tenho certeza que um dia coordenará sua própria equipe. Precisa aprender a cumprir ordens para saber como aplicá-las.

A policial corou. Não esperava o elogio.

- Obrigada.

- Bem, vamos aos assuntos pendentes. Como caminharam suas visitas no dia de ontem ?

- Ótimas. Logo pela manhã fui até a Clairvaux.

- Eles te recepcionaram bem ?

- Me senti uma princesa.

- Muito bom. Recebi seu e-mail. O ladrão aceitou nossa oferta, não ? - questionou da forma mais impessoal possível.

- Sim. O Milo aceitou.

- Vamos repassar sua conversa com ele na sala do Dohko, mas diga-me, ele te disse alguma coisa em especial ?

- Bem, - pensou um pouco - nada além do que descrevi no e-mail. Fez várias perguntas e parecia bem interessado.

- E ele fez algum comentário específico assim que ele leu o documento ? - insistiu, tentando esconder ao máximo a ansiedade.

- Apenas pediu para dizer a você que compreendia perfeitamente a situação.

- Foram exatamente estas as palavras que ele usou ?

Marin refletiu por alguns segundos.

- Bem, creio que a frase exata foi "_diga ao Kamus que eu li e compreendo perfeitamente a situação_." - deu uma pequena pausa - Parece-me que ele realmente se empenhará.

O investigador sorriu por dentro. A funcionária dissera aquilo que gostaria de ouvir. A japonesa não sabia sobre a frase a respeito do aniversário, mas obviamente o grego referia-se a este pedaço do texto e não a todo o conteúdo do documento.

- Com certeza, Marin. Muito obrigado por sua ajuda. Posso ficar com o material entregue a ele ?

- Eu gostaria de estudá-lo melhor.

- Eu devolvo ainda pela manhã. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça para ler no computador e não quero desperdiçar folhas imprimindo. Só quero ver alguns pontos.

- Tudo bem. Aqui está.

- Obrigado. Quer me contar agora dos seus avanços no caso da Joalheria ?

- Claro. - sorriu.

-o-

- Muito obrigado, Marin. - disse depois de ouvir todo o relato - O Dohko nos aguarda em sua sala. Sairemos em cinco minutos. Preciso apenas ler alguns e-mails.

- Tudo bem.

- Feche a porta quando sair.

- Claro. - levantou-se - Fico no aguardo.

O francês assentiu com a cabeça.

Assim que a funcionária saiu, desmontou rapidamente a encadernação, retirou a página com a observação do aniversário, guardou em sua gaveta e trancou. Colocou a folha original no lugar. Depois de remontar o documento, forçou de leve a página para que ficasse um pouco amassada como as demais. Ninguém poderia descobrir.

-oOo-  
_Claivaux. Mesmo horário..._

O Escorpiniano tinha um grande problema em mãos. Da turma dos que _não se metiam a besta_, não era afeito a entrosar-se com os tipos perigosos. Nesta hora preferia valer-se das orientações da mãe. "_- Filho, se alguém te apontar uma arma e tentar te assaltar, não seja bobo. Entregue tudo. Antes aborrecido e vivo que valentão e morto_." - sorriu - "Mulheres, descomplicam tanto a vida."

Imediatamente sentiu saudades da mãe. Dona Catalina era mesmo uma mulher de fibra. Começou a entristecer-se e afastou os pensamentos. Aquele lugar não admitia exibições de sentimentalismos. Voltou a mente para sua preocupação inicial.

Durante a conversa com Marin, pensou que os advogados estivessem envolvidos e passando informações entre os presídios, porém logo desistiu desta tese. Os advogados só faziam visitas autorizadas pela Clairvaux e com um mínimo de quinze dias de distância uma da outra. Não. Os advogados estavam limpos nesta.

Ficou pensativo. Quem mais poderia entrar na lista ? Os guardas ? Não. Não dava para desconfiar de todos os agentes. Fechou os olhos e forçou os neurônios. Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Estava tomando uma linha de raciocínio incorreta. Kamus era inteligente. Se fosse para começar pelos guardas, certamente plantaria alguém lá dentro.

"Não, Milo. Pense com a lógica do seu francesinho. Se ele pediu para um preso para fazer isso, é porque queria contato com os internos. Parece óbvio, não acha ?" - perguntou a si mesmo e aquiesceu.

O grego começou, então, a analisar com cuidado qual dos presidiários estaria envolvido.

-o-

Na Clairvaux os presos se dividiam em cinco blocos. Os da facção PC, "Primeiro Comando"; os da facção UF, "União e Força", os da facção LR, "Liberdade e Revolta", grupo mais violento do presídio; os de outras facções estrangeiras e os chamados "não-afiliados" ou sem facção, como era o seu caso.

Qual dos presos seria o culpado ? Seria de uma facção específica ? Seria um preso mais velho ou um recém chegado ? Ainda não possuía resposta para estas e tantas outras perguntas, mas faria de tudo para conseguir, porque seria a única forma de obter mais rápido o que tanto queria: sua liberdade.

-oOo-  
_IPF. Sala do Superintendente..._

Na sala do superior, os dois discorreram sobre o mesmo assunto. Marin pediu o material emprestado ao Aquariano e seguia por ele para comentar todos os pontos de sua visita.

- Estou gravando nossa conversa para não perdermos nenhum detalhe. - o chinês informou.

- Não pude usar o gravador dentro da cadeia, mas aproveitei o caminho de volta, enquanto a cabeça estava fresca, para gravar uma reprodução das perguntas e respostas. - a jovem explicou - Também não quero perder os detalhes.

- Muito bem, Kamus. Vejo que seus funcionários são profissionais gabaritados. Estão seguindo os passos do chefe.

A japonesa sorriu com o elogio.

- E você trouxe este material, minha jovem ? - o Superintendente perguntou.

- Sim senhor. - colocou o gravador sobre a mesa - Apenas não tive tempo de mostrá-lo ao Kamus.

- Importa-se se eu ver primeiro ? - Dohko indagou ao investigador.

- De forma alguma. - respondeu, percebendo um certo brilho no olhar do chinês. Será que o superior desconfiava de alguma coisa ?

- Ótimo. - o Superintendente voltou-se para Marin - Posso ficar também com o material que você entregou ao ladrão ?

- Bem. - a japonesa ficou um pouco em dúvida - Eu já o havia comprometido com meu chefe, mas ele só usaria na parte da manhã. Tenho certeza que...

- Tenho certeza que o Kamus não se incomodará em me emprestar o material. - cortou a policial

- O senhor já tem uma cópia impressa. - o Aquariano rebateu.

- É verdade. - disse sem tirar os olhos do funcionário - Só imaginei não haver incômodo se eu ficasse com esta que está mais à mão.

- De modo algum, Dohko. - disse com tranqüilidade - Apenas entregue-me ainda hoje. Antes de devolver à Marin, quero marcar alguns pontos que precisam ser explorados.

- Claro. Fique descansado.

-o-

O policial recebeu novamente o material em sua sala uma hora depois. Não havia marcas nas folhas. O Superintendente devolvera sua própria cópia do material. O que Milo lera ainda estava com o chinês.

O francês sorriu.

"Não me subestime, Dohko." - pensou - "Já que eu tenho que ser perfeito, é assim que vou agir."

Ligou a máquina picotadora de papel do corredor e sorriu novamente. A página que retirara a tempo do material da funcionária, jamais seria encontrada.

-oOo-  
_Clairvaux. Durante a noite..._

Milo continuava pensando no trafego de informações. Agora suas suspeitas caiam sobre os _Cabeças_.

Os Cabeças eram um grupo pequeno de criminosos, que impunham respeito por força de suas atitudes firmes e cruéis. Eram chamados assim por encabeçarem cada uma das facções dentro do presídio.

O grego aprofundou sua análise. Será que algum dos Cabeças estava _dando a letra_ ? (1). Logo descartou a possibilidade. Não. Os grandões não se dariam este trabalho. Contavam com _assessores de imprensa_ (2) para fazer a parte suja. Estes sim eram suspeitos mais prováveis. Rapidamente lembrou-se de do assessor de imprensa da facção PC. Ele trabalhava na marcenaria. Seria mais fácil vigiá-lo.

-o-

Vigiar. Se havia uma coisa que perturbava o Escorpiniano, era a falta de oportunidade para a coleta de dados. Só conseguia vislumbrar dois momentos para isso: ou durante as refeições ou durante os raros banhos de sol.

Refletindo sobre sua dificuldade em obter informações, sua mente divagou. E se não fossem os assessores de imprensa ? Se não fossem, quem seria ? Certamente a pessoa que passava as informações deveria ser alguém acima de qualquer suspeita, ou os guardas que não eram corruptos já o teriam descoberto.

Isso !! Era um preso bem relacionado o que Milo procurava. Mas quem ? E como conseguiria descobrir ? A única forma seria investigando, é obvio, mas de que forma ? Enfiar-se em uma das facções para ter acesso a dados estava fora de cogitação. Primeiro porque não gostaria, e depois, essa ação pesaria negativamente em sua condicional. Interrogar todo mundo também estava descartado, pois levantaria suspeita.

Suspirou desolado. Estava completamente perdido.

"Vamos Milo. Pense." - disse para si mesmo - "Ficar esperando chover informações não vai te tirar daqui e nem impressionar o Kamus. Você é esperto. Pense em um jeito de conseguir o que precisa sem se envolver demais."

Soou o alarme do jantar e o preso se dirigiu ao refeitório.

-o-

No salão, deu uma boa olhara à sua volta.

Krishna. Lá estava o chefe dos cozinheiros. O homem o qual poderia contar em caso de perigo. Magro e mirrado, aparentava muito mais a idade do que verdadeiramente possuía. Talvez por cozinhar para a marginalidade francesa. Vai saber. Fosse o que fosse, Milo tinha receio dele. Quando nervoso o homem se punha a resmungar palavras ininteligíveis. Era sabido que sua procedência era do Sri-Lanka e ele praticava o hinduísmo, entretanto costumavam dizer que o cozinheiro era adepto do vodu e - quando aborrecido - praguejava contra a comida. Os debochados afirmavam ser esse o verdadeiro motivo da refeição fazer mal aos presos.

O grego olhou para sua bandeja e sorriu. Pelo aspecto do alimento, Krishna estava aborrecido.

Sem trocar palavra alguma com o cozinheiro, pegou sua comida e sentou-se um pouco afastado dos mais perigosos. Entre uma porção e outra de comida, refletia sua várias dúvidas.

Será que o delator seria um dos presos mais perigosos ? Quem estava recepcionando as informações ? Qual dos guardas seria corrupto a ponto de passar dados entre os presídios ? E o que aconteceria se o Escorpiniano não conseguisse informação alguma ?

Eram muitas questões a responder, mas Milo tinha ao menos uma certeza: era muito difícil ser investigador.

-oOo-  
_Paris. Madrugada de sábado..._

Cercada por belos e imponentes países como Itália, Alemanha, Suíça e Espanha, a _amante_ européia fascinava. Mesmo com seus quase setecentos mil quilômetros quadrados, um sexto da população vivia na capital, Paris. E a bela Cidade Luz não era APENAS o coração da França. Era também o coração da Europa; tida como um dos lugares mais queridos do mundo.

Passava das três da manhã quando um dos filhos de Paris despertou.

Afastou o edredom, levantou-se, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Tomou um copo de água, foi até a sala e ligou a televisão.

Os canais eram mudados automaticamente. Uma tentativa de afastar os pensamentos ? Talvez, mas o belo policial sabia que isso era placebo para sua dor. Não seria isso - e nem coisa alguma - sua tábua de salvação. O pesadelo continuaria dentro de sua mente, como se marcado a ferro. Esquecer ? Não. Embora o sonho ruim divergisse um pouco da realidade, ele açoitava-lhe a alma como um chicote de três pontas.

Kamus passou a mão no rosto e olhou em volta. Os móveis eram mais modernos, a decoração diferente e agora estava sozinho, porém à exceção destes detalhes, ainda era a mesma casa que morou quando criança. Era a mesma casa onde passou momentos maravilhosos ao lado dos pais. Era a mesma casa onde dormiu com tranqüilidade durante os anos de infância. Era a mesma casa onde viveu.

Viver. Agora essa palavra se colocava tão distante. Parecia que a vida lhe abandonara o corpo, restando uma figura cinzenta em seu lugar. Frio ? Não. Gélido. Agora era tão somente o resultado de uma vida marcada pela dor, moldado para portar-se como alguém decidido, incapaz de demonstrar o quanto era frágil. Um _Homem de Gelo_ (3).

Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou. Um choro amargo. Um choro de culpa.

Respirou fundo. Agora era tarde. Tinha sido irresponsável demais, mimado demais, repreensível demais. Contava nove anos na época, mas - quinze anos depois - ainda continuava a pagar o preço de sua ação impensada.

Secou os olhos e repensou o pesadelo. No sonho não era uma criança, mas o motivo da discussão...

_-oooo-_

_- Muito bem, mocinho. Não é assim que gosta de ser chamado ? - o pai perguntou friamente - Explique-me o que é ISSO. - e apontou o objeto sobre a mesa._

_O adolescente fez pouco caso._

_- Isso não é seu, pai. Não lhe devo explicações._

_- Kamus, eu sou o SEU pai. - pegou-o firmemente pelo braço e sacudiu - Você mora sob o MEU teto, come e dorme ÀS MINHAS custas. RESPONDA, MOLEQUE !_

_- Filho, porque você fez isso ? - a mãe indagava chorosa - Você não nos ama ?_

_- CHEGA ! - soltou-se - Estou cansado de ser "o filhinho dos juízes Cartelié". "Como seu filho é bonito, juiz Cartelié; Como seu filho é inteligente, juíza Cartelié." - disse em voz débil - Estou CANSADO de ser a marionete dos seus amigos, pai. Eu não sou o "filho dos juízes Cartelié". Eu sou o Kamus. KAMUS ! É tão difícil entender ?_

_O pai cerrou os olhos e deu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto._

_- Tenha certeza que isso dói bem mais em mim que em você, filho._

_O jovem pegou o objeto sobre a mesa, entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força. Horas depois saiu de lá e foi para as ruas, terminar o que tinha começado._

_De repente o sonho passava para o dia seguinte, quando aparecia alguém dizendo que seus pais tinham viajado e nunca mais retornariam._

_Depois, via-se sozinho em uma rua comprida e uma pessoa de aspecto sombrio olhava para si. De repente estava em um tribunal, no banco dos réus e as pessoas faziam gestos com os dedos, representando as grades de uma cadeia. Em seguida uma das testemunhas levantava-se do banco e apontando o francês começava a gritar "ASSASSINO". Kamus olhava para suas mãos e as via cheias de sangue. Sangue de seus pais._

_Tinha despertado nesta hora._

_-oooo-_

Suspirou. O mesmo sonho. Com leves mudanças de falas, idade ou término, mas sempre o mesmo pesadelo a perseguí-lo.

Levantou-se do sofá e desligou a TV. Secou completamente os olhos e perdeu o olhar. Analisando bem, não culpava o sonho ou a noite mal dormida. Esta era uma penitência a qual não poderia escapar. Talvez fosse o único meio de expiar sua culpa.

-oOo-  
_Clairvaux. Café da manhã de Sábado..._

Milo observava os outros presos atentamente. Passeava o olhar sobre os presidiários quando sua atenção foi desviada para um preso muito interessante: o _Pai_. Tratava-se de um senhor grisalho, de aparência serena, mas muitos diziam até o diabo ter medo dele. Não pertencia a nenhuma facção e mal andava com os Cabeças, porém possuía forte influência dentro do presídio. Os detentos o chamavam de _Pai_ por ser mais velho e intermediar os conflitos internos. No entanto, o doce apelido, ou mesmo a função de _juiz_, estava longe de sua personalidade. Estrangeiro, alguns apostavam ser da máfia siciliana, outros um carrasco nazista. Ninguém conhecia ao certo sua história, mas sabiam como seus conselhos com toque de crueldade poderiam ser perigosos.

O Escorpiniano continuou a observar os demais criminosos. Desta vez seu olhar parou em um dos novatos. Alto, sério, cabelos curtos e escuros, olhos tão frios que faria qualquer um congelar só de olhar para si. General era seu apelido. Estava há menos de um mês na Clairvaux, mas já havia mostrado para quê veio. Logo na primeira semana, um _laranja_ (4), integrante de uma das três facções apresentou-se para aplicar o trote inicial no recém-chegado. Mandou que se ajoelhasse, beijasse-lhe a mão e o chamasse de Superior. O novato recusou e foi categórico: "_Não me ajoelho para NINGUÉM._" O laranja sorriu e partiu para cima dele, na tentativa de obrigá-lo. O recém-chegado foi rápido. Desviou daquele que o atacava e torceu-lhe o braço, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se.

"_Agora você é quem vai me chamar de Superior._" - disse ao laranja.

"_Eu só tenho UM superior, que é o Cabeça_."

"_Pois bem, soldado_, - o novato retorquiu - _então me chame de General._"

"_Não_ !"

"_Quebro seu pescoço se não obedecer_." - o recém-chegado ameaçou, segurando-o com força.

Tudo indicava que haveria briga, mas o Pai acabou com a bagunça ao declarar o General "em seus direitos". Disse ainda que se alguém tentasse atacar o novato, em qualquer ato covarde, seria julgado impiedosamente. O recado bem claro fez os presos recuarem, mas talvez isso nem fosse necessário, pois o General já havia conseguido respeito. Fosse pelo episódio com o laranja ou quando sua história se espalhou pelo presídio.

Apesar de jovem, o recém-chegado era um traficante de peso e foi condenado a trinta e seis anos de cadeia. Antes de ser capturado matara algumas pessoas, entre elas seu único irmão, por uma simples divergência na condução de um ponto de drogas. E mesmo dentro da Clairvaux, o General já estava fazendo carreira. Envolvido em outra briga dias atrás, quebrara o braço de outro preso. Só não foi para a solitária pois um dos Cabeças o protegeu e o colocou como _cão de guarda_ (5).

O grego precisava ficar atento. Estava trancado em um lugar cercado de perigo. Deveria ser cuidadoso. Muito cuidadoso.

-oOo-  
_Apartamento do francês. Durante o dia..._

Fechado em seu escritório, Kamus repensava o pesadelo. Avaliando melhor, o sonho estava certo. Matara mesmo seus pais. Não. Os genitores não morreram apenas na explosão. Morreram um dia antes ao saber o que o filho fizera.

Passou a mão no rosto e afastou os pensamentos. Era melhor não ressuscitar o assunto. O que aconteceu no passado estava morto e enterrado. Seus pais, únicas testemunhas de seu crime, não mais existiam e agora não havia ninguém para acusá-lo.

Entretanto o francês estava enganado. Sua consciência era sua pior inimiga. Ela o envenenaria e torturaria como fizera ao longo dos últimos quinze anos, macerando-o em sofrimento. Não. Sua algoz não era piedosa. Todos os dias, quando se olhava no espelho, sua consciência sentenciava: CULPADO.

-oOo-  
_Clairvaux. Banho de sol de domingo..._

O Escorpiniano estava compenetrado em sua busca de informações, observando cuidadosamente alguns presidiários, quando viu uma movimentação próxima. Um - de seus vários suspeitos mais prováveis - aproximou-se de um guarda e trocou um minuto de conversa. Com cabelos curtos e ruivos, Alberich era um preso muito perigoso.

Depois de falar com o agente o criminoso passou por um grupo e falou algumas palavras. Saindo de lá fez um sinal com as mãos e um outro presidiário o seguiu. Milo resolveu arriscar e foi atrás dos dois.

Entraram no banheiro. Os dois ficaram junto a pia e o Escorpiniano entrou em um dos sanitários, encostando a porta.

- E aí ? Qual a novidade ? - o presidiário perguntou a Alberich

- Por que me chamou ?

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e outro preso entrou. Dirigiu-se a um outro sanitário e fechou a porta.

- As meninas vão visitar a mãe. - o ruivo respondeu.

O grego apurava os ouvidos para pegar a conversa toda.

- E como vão ?

- Carro. Estarão seguras e protegidas do vento.

- E vão buscar o quê ?

- Duas crianças. Helen e Corina.

- Humm... interessante.

- Talvez ainda tragam Ecsell, Cristian e quem sabe outras.

- Parece até uma festa.

- Você sabe que o Juan é bom em recepções.

Os dois riram e saíram do banheiro.

Há quase dois anos na cadeia, Milo aprendeu a interpretar conversas aparentemente inocentes. Mentalmente, refez o bate-papo:

_"- E aí ? Qual a novidade ? - o presidiário perguntou a Alberich - Por que me chamou ?_

_- Os rapazes vão até o fornecedor. - o ruivo respondeu._

_- E como vão ?_

_- Carro. Estarão armados e o carro é blindado._

_- E vão comprar o quê ?_

_- Dois tipos de drogas. Heroína e Cocaína._

_- Humm... interessante._

_- Talvez ainda comprem Ecstasy, Crack e quem sabe outras._

_- Parece até uma festa._

_- Você sabe que o Juan é bom em recepções."_

"Juan" - o grego pensou - "Esse deve ser o nome do traficante fornecedor. Parece um nome latino. Será que é só fachada ?"

Foi sorte. Tudo indicava que a pista era quente e estava no caminho certo. Provavelmente Alberich estava envolvido.

-o-

Saindo do banheiro voltou para o pátio, mas o tempo estava horrível. Ia entrar quando avistou o General. Por um instante teve uma impressão estranha. O rosto um pouco alongado, os cabelos curtos e escuros, a pele clara. O Escorpiniano podia jurar que já o vira antes. Mas onde ? Em que lugar ? Forçava a memória quando o olhar frio do outro o alcançou. Milo desviou na hora e engoliu seco.

Melhor ter cuidado. Alguns dos presos eram MUITO perigosos.

-oOo-  
_Paris. Sexta-feira..._

O dia amanheceu frio e cinzento. Depois de passar o último final de semana sozinho e amargar grande carência nos últimos dias - sentimento reprimido já que O _Homem de Gelo_ (3) não podia partilhar suas angústias com os que o cercavam - o policial havia reconsiderado sua situação. Prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria se divertir. Não ia passar aquela noite em casa.

Mal o relógio marcou meio dia, tomou o telefone e ligou para o restaurante.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Kamus Cartelié. Gostaria de reservar mesa para dois.

- A que horas, senhor ?

- Vinte horas.

- Alguma preferência de lugar ?

- Conto com seu bom gosto.

- Está reservado, senhor . Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Obrigado.

Desligou e sorriu. Tinha certeza que seria um jantar maravilhoso.

-oOo-  
_Noite do mesmo dia. Paris..._

Durante todo o dia, o francês disfarçou bem o que se passava em seu interior, mas em casa a máscara caiu: estava imerso em ansiedade. Seu nervosismo era tanto, que foi obrigado a baixar a temperatura do apartamento, pois estava suando.

Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração. Não podia comportar-se como se tivesse doze anos de idade. Era um adulto e deveria agir como tal. Quando abriu os olhos já estava mais calmo, porém conseguiu ficar neste estado por apenas dois minutos, quando seus pensamentos o traíram e se desviaram para um certo ladrão.

Era absurdo o quanto aquele grego mexia consigo. Muito mais do que Shura jamais conseguiu.

Sorriu levemente ao pensar na frase que o presidiário dissera à funcionária. "- _Diga ao Kamus que eu li e compreendo perfeitamente a situação._" Milo o perdoara. Essa era uma informação muito importante e merecida. O investigador não havia mentido. Não esquecera a data, entretanto jamais faria uma visita na Clairvaux. Era um aspirante à Superintendente e não ficaria bem visitar criminosos.

Criminosos... Seus pensamentos não se afastavam do Escorpiniano. Seu corpo voltou a esquentar. Era quase impossível não pensar no ladrão e - principalmente - exaltar suas qualidades. Afinal, era por isso que se interessa por ele, não ? Claro que sim. Desde a primeira vez que Milo o enfrentou na Clairvaux, interessou-se.

O grego era inteligente e sabia jogar com seu charme. Kamus gostava de pessoas que o desafiavam. Pessoas que não aceitavam um "não" como resposta. Principalmente se esta pessoa fosse dona de belos cachos, olhos de azul profundo, pele naturalmente bronzeada, boca convidativa, mãos fortes, corpo quente. Fechou os olhos e deslizou a mão por cima da roupa.

Abriu os olhos imediatamente. Não. Não deveria ceder. Milo era uma deliciosa tentação, mas deveria guardar-se para a noite. Ainda não tinha decidido onde terminaria a mesma, se em uma _casa de massagem_ (6) ou em sua própria casa. Mas agora isso não importava. Essa era uma escolha para mais tarde. No momento era hora de se trocar. Detestaria chegar atrasado. Para homenagear o grego, tomaria uma taça de vinho em seu nome. Infelizmente - por conta da situação - era tudo o que podia fazer.

-o-

Saiu do banheiro ainda mais ansioso. Foi até o closet e retirou a roupa que pensara durante o banho. Depois de pentear-se e secar um pouco o cabelo, vestiu-se. Colocou uma calça nova, para marcar a ocasião. Fechando o conjunto, escolheu um belo casaco escuro. Perfume-se, imaginando se ganharia algum elogio até o final da noite.

Sorriu com seus pensamentos. Se Shaka soubesse o que o chefe estava a ponto de fazer, diria que ele sofria de distúrbios. Talvez sofresse, mas não importava. Estava sozinho e não havia NINGUÉM para recriminá-lo de suas atitudes. Pegou a chave do outro carro e saiu de casa.

-o-

Olhando o espelho do elevador, aprovou o que viu. Tinha consciência de sua beleza e, embora fosse discreto demais quanto a isso, por vezes achava-se muito bonito e atraente. Esse era um daqueles dias. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

Ao chegar na garagem colocou a mão no bolso e, por um instante, pensou ter esquecido a carteira, mas foi apenas impressão. Lá estava ela. Suspirou aliviado. Talvez estivesse ansioso demais.

- Talvez. - disse para si mesmo enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

-oOo-  
_Ruas parisienses..._

Perto do restaurante, ao olhar o relógio do veículo, confirmou o que temia: sua ansiedade o tirara cedo demais de casa. Tudo bem. Fazia tempo que não passeava pelas ruas. Seu trajeto era sempre muito rígido entre trabalho, casa e locais envolvidos com seus casos. Por quantas vezes não passara por um dos belos monumentos parisienses, Museu do Louvre, Arco do Triunfo, Palácio de Versailles, Champs Élysées, as belas igrejas Sacré Couer e Notre Dame, Torre Eiffel, sem ter a chance de admirá-los ?

Agora dirigia devagar, apreciando os lugares por onde passava. Ao dar a volta na torre, avistou vários turistas extasiados - em pleno inverno parisiense - disparando seus flashes contra a pobre vítima iluminada. Kamus apiedou-se.

- Sinto muito. - disse para a Eifell - Sei bem como é seu tormento. Todos os olhos estão sobre você. - suspirou - É pobre amiga, padeço do mesmo mal.

Deixando o monumento para trás, seguiu em direção ao restaurante.

-o-

Os turistas estavam por todos os lugares. Mesmo na região onde os _habitueés_ (7) costumam desvencilhar-se do cansaço do dia a dia, lá estavam eles - com a arma em mãos - atirando os flashes luzentes para todos os lados, e dedos apontados - sem polidez alguma - para qualquer ponto que merecesse ser fotografado.

Passou rapidamente por um grupo de chineses e avistou Notre Dame, a bela catedral gótica. Não que fosse religioso, - e por sinal não era - mas fascínio que a igreja exercia sobre os filhos de Paris era imenso. A prova disso eram os inúmeros restaurantes, a maioria requintada, pelas imediações. Cumprimentou com um discreto aceno de cabeça a dama iluminada. O clima frio incutia um ar ainda mais majestoso à _Nossa Senhora_ (8).

Apressando um pouco o passo, afastou-se da catedral.

-o-

Assim que chegou ao restaurante, apresentou-se.

- Boa noite. Meu nome é Kamus Cartelié e tenho uma reserva.

O recepcionista consultou a lista.

- Senhor Cartelié. Mesa para dois, vinte horas.

- Isso mesmo.

- Sinto informar senhor, mas suas companhia ainda não chegou. Prefere aguardar em nosso bar ?

O francês olhou o relógio. Faltavam mais dez minutos para as oito horas.

- Não há necessidade, obrigado. Vou aguardá-la na mesa.

- Pois não. - disse e chamou um dos funcionários para conduzi-lo até o local.

Ao aproximar-se do local reservado, aprovou o que viu: havia uma rosa champagne ao lado de um dos pratos.

- Cortesia da casa ?

- Por certo. Queremos que o senhor e sua companhia desfrutem bons momentos em nosso restaurante. - respondeu educadamente.

- Obrigado. - disse - Tenho certeza que desfrutarei. - e sentou-se, ansioso pelo decorrer da noite.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações _

( 1 ) Dar a letra é passar informações.  
( 2 ) Neste caso, os assessores de imprensa são os presos que dão recados para outros em nome dos chefes. Também são os seguranças diretos dos Cabeças das facções. Para falar com os chefes, é necessário primeiro falar com eles.  
( 3 ) Apelido do francês na IPF. (ver Escorpião Escarlate - 1a fase, capítulo de introdução)  
( 4 ) Neste caso laranja é um representante do Cabeça da facção, com poderes para fazer alguma coisa específica em seu nome, evitando que o chefe se exponha ou machuque.  
( 5 ) Cão de guarda é um segurança.  
( 6 ) Raramente encontram-se motéis na Europa ou Estados Unidos com o mesmo propósito que no Brasil. No exterior, motéis é o nome que se dá a hotéis de beira de estrada. As pessoas se relacionam sexualmente em casas de massagem ou em suas próprias casas.  
( 7 ) Habitueés são as pessoas que normalmente freqüentam um lugar.  
( 8 ) Notre Dame em francês significa Nossa Senhora.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Comentários_

A partir deste capítulo, não pretendo mais colocar um resumo do próximo capítulo para que a história não perca o suspense. Espero que compreendam.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos _

Agradeço a todos que leram, o último cap e têm me acompanhado nestes dois anos de fic (fiz dois aninhos de escritora no dia 24/Novembro). Bjos a todos, em especial a quem comentou : Guilherme, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Ilia Verseau, Litha-Chan, Hakesh-chan, Virgo-chan, Narcisa Le Fey, Mayumi Shinomori, Anjo Setsuna, Lady Yuuko, Fernando, Mi-chan.HxS, Dark.ookami, Camis, Shakinha, Persefone-San, Nana Pizani, Arashi Kaminari, Babi-deathmask, TsukiTorres, Hokuto-chan (infelizmente não consegui responder, mas agradeço a review. Bjos), Tamyy, Lady Kourin, Haine, Mila Boyd, Ana Paula, Lamari, Kagura, Thyana, Flor de Gelo, Volpi.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

_Bela Patty_

(Novembro - 2006)


	5. Devaneios

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior – Assim que Marin conta sobre seu encontro com o ladrão, Kamus fica com o material e retira a página incriminadora. É sorte, pois Dohko acaba ficando com todo o documento. Milo observa e analisa os criminosos à sua volta e monta algumas deduções. O francês tem um pesadelo com o seu passado e se deixa atormentar por conta disso. Na tentativa de divertir-se, o Aquariano vai para um bom restaurante encontrar uma companhia misteriosa._

_-oOo-_

_.. Ao aproximar-se do local reservado, aprovou o que viu: havia uma rosa champagne ao lado de um dos pratos._

_- Cortesia da casa ?_

_- Por certo. Queremos que o senhor e sua companhia desfrutem bons momentos em nosso restaurante. – respondeu educadamente._

_- Obrigado. – disse – Tenho certeza que desfrutarei. – e sentou-se, ansioso pelo decorrer da noite._

**_ATENÇÃO_**: este capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores. Avalie a indicação de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Cap V - Devaneios**

-oOo-

_No restaurante..._

Kamus estava - há quase trinta minutos - sozinho na mesa. Seu olhar perdia-se entre o prato e a cadeira vazia à frente. Voltou a observar o relógio depois de algum tempo. Esperou que marcasse oito e meia para suspirar discretamente, chamar o garçom e fazer seu pedido. Se houvesse justiça no mundo, ganharia um _Oscar _por sua interpretação. Provavelmente até Robert De Niro o aplaudiria de pé.

Em uma mesa próxima, duas garotas observavam todos os movimentos do Aquariano.

- Casado ?

- Não. Ao menos não vejo aliança.

- Posso convidá-lo para o jantar ? – cochichou em tom maroto.

- Bielle ! – a amiga repreendeu-a – Não vê que ele está esperando alguém ? Não seja deselegante.

- Deselegante é deixar este pedaço de mau caminho esperando.

- Será que ela não vem ?

- Claro que não, Paola. Ele chegou antes de nós, não o vi recebendo ligação alguma e ATÉ já fez o pedido !

- Pobrezinho. Que tipo de mulher faz algo assim com um homem destes ?

- O pior tipo. – Gabrielle retrucou e chamou o garçom.

- Pois não, senhorita ?

- Quero oferecer uma taça de champagne ao cavalheiro daquela mesa. – disse enquanto escrevia algo em um papel.

- Quem faz a oferta ?

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle Rouchez.

-o-

Kamus continuava a representar, muito bem, o papel de homem solitário. Entretanto não resistiu levantar um pouco a taça de vinho e fazer um brinde discreto à sua companhia imaginária: o Escorpiniano. Provou a bebida e sorriu de leve. Obviamente gostaria de um Milo de verdade na cadeira em frente e isso seria INFINITAMENTE melhor a fingir que o ladrão lhe fazia companhia, contudo, se o grego não podia não estar ali de corpo presente, a imaginação do Aquariano o tornava quase real: possível até de visualizar na cadeira vazia os belos cachos azulados emoldurando a pele bronzeada, em combinação perfeita com os olhos azuis e o sorriso fascinante.

Foi despertado de seus devaneios quando o garçom se aproximou.

- Perdão, senhor. Trouxe-lhe uma taça de champagne. – depositou a taça com o líquido borbulhante sobre a mesa e entregou-lhe um bilhete - Com os cumprimentos da senhorita Gabrielle Rouchez.

O francês pegou o recado que lhe foi entregue e leu. _"Faço aniversário hoje. Será um imenso prazer se aceitar minha oferta."_

- Quem fez a gentileza ?

O garçom mostrou a moça. Tratava-se de uma bela jovem de longos cabelos caramelados que sorriu graciosamente ao acenar. O policial acenou de volta e aceitou a bebida.

-o-

Kamus quase não comeu. Chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Perdeu algum tempo com o pagamento, levantou-se e caminhou apressadamente para a saída, sem parar na mesa da aniversariante.

- Que grosseiro. Nem ao menos falou com você.

- Paola, seja compreensiva. O rapaz levou um fora

- Pois deveria ter levado dois ! – replicou irritada - Se fosse comigo, teria feito o mesmo. Que cara mais sem-educação.

- Bem, vamos embora ? Não quero me aborrecer no meu aniversário e ainda temos uma noite agradabilíssima pela frente.

- Sorry, dear (1). Vamos deixar o _Senhor Grosseria _para lá. Uma balada nos espera. E vamos arrasar ! – sorriu entusiasmada.

A jovem riu da expressão da amiga e chamou o garçom.

- Você pode trazer a conta ?

- Senhorita Gabrielle Rouchez ?

- Isso mesmo.

- Um minuto. – disse e saiu.

As duas se olharam sem entender. Instantes depois o garçom voltou com a conta paga, uma rosa e um bilhete.

- Um senhor pagou sua conta e deixou-lhe esta rosa. – entregou e saiu.

As jovens demonstraram surpresa. Gabrielle sorriu ao abrir o bilhete e ler.

- Foi ele !

- Bem, acho que retiro o que disse, Bielle. Além de gato, ele é um gentleman (2).

- Um gentleman ? – sorriu – Ouça o bilhete: _"Senhorita Gabrielle, agradeço a gentileza e peço que perdoe a simplicidade da retribuição. Desculpe-me por não cumprimentá-la pessoalmente, mas hoje não sou boa companhia para ninguém. Feliz aniversário. Kamus Cartelié."_

- UAU ! – Paola replicou - Ele é perfeito !! E ainda acha _simples_ pagar um jantar aqui. – olhou em volta do lugar refinado - Deve ser rico.

- Humm... aposto que ele é canhoto.

- Me deixa ver. Nossa, que letra bonita. É. Talvez ele seja canhoto. – olhou para a amiga com olhar zombeteiro – Quer saber, Bielle, você não deveria ser advogada. Deveria ser psicóloga.

- Psicóloga ? Pois agora vou dar uma de investigadora. – pegou o celular e apertou várias teclas.

- O quê você está fazendo ?

- Uma busca na internet. Vamos ver quem é o nosso gentleman.

- Bielle, você é terrível. – riu.

As duas se levantaram e foram para a saída.

- Pa, você não vai acreditar o que ele é. – disse rindo.

- Ai, não ! Outro médico ? – perguntou entediada.

- Não. – mostrou o celular à amiga.

- INVESTIGADOR ! – gritou e ficou vermelha quando todos os olhares em volta dirigiram-se para si – Desculpe. – falou baixinho – Então ele é um investigador ?

- Não minha cara, ele não é QUALQUER investigador. Meu FUTURO namorado é um investigador da IPF.

- Humm... Que chique. Ai, ai... - replicou sonhadora - ...eu SEMPRE quis trabalhar na IPF.

- Vamos Paola. Vamos para a balada. Quero curtir minha ÚLTIMA noite de solteira.

- Uhuh ! Prepare-se Kamus Cartelié. Está aberta a temporada de caça e Gabrielle está armada. Bang ! – fez um sinal com a mão como se atirasse.

As duas entraram no carro rindo.

-oOo-

_Ruas parisienses... _

Se alguém pudesse entrar na cabeça do Aquariano, certamente o chamaria de depravado. Os pensamentos mais tórridos povoavam sua mente.

Depois de imaginar-se com o grego no restaurante, foi além. Enquanto esperava a conta, fantasiou que o Escorpiniano seria ousado o suficiente para boliná-lo por baixo da mesa. Resultado: ficou excitado. Depois disso, não era possível simplesmente levantar-se e sair. Precisava esperar. Felizmente lembrou-se da aniversariante. Pagar a conta da jovem, além de retribuir a gentileza, dava-lhe tempo para controlar-se e sair do recinto sem levantar suspeita sobre seu estado "interessante".

Contudo, ao entrar no carro, sua imaginação voltar a ganhar asas. Abriu a braguilha, retirou seu membro enrijecido para fora e tocou-o devagar.

- Ai, Mon Ange. – ronronou, esticando o corpo.

"_Não é isso que você quer, meu francesinho ?" _- podia até ouvir a voz do ladrão falando consigo.

- É. É o que quero, mas alguém pode ver.

"_Não se preocupe. Sou discreto."_ – gemeu alto ao imaginar o Escorpiniano respondendo e sugando-o.

- Milo, por favor ! – implorou, remexendo-se.

"_Quer que eu pare ?"_

Agora sua excitação estava pulsante.

- Mon Ange, espere chegarmos em casa. Assim eu vou sujar o carro.

"_Depois você limpa" _– ao pensar no outro sussurrando em seu ouvido, tocou-se mais forte. Gozou na mesma hora.

- Droga, Milo !

_"Não esfria o clima, francesinho. Quando a gente chegar na sua casa, vou te amar de quatro, na cama da Nicolle."_

- Pervertido !

_"Eu sei que é assim que você gosta"_

Ficou novamente rijo com seus pensamentos.

- Mon Ange, assim você vai me matar.

_"Vou te matar de prazer."_

Imaginar a boca quente do outro em si o fez gemer mais uma vez.

-oOo-

_Em uma danceteria..._

- PAOLA ! – Gabrielle gritou.

- AI ! – reclamou – O que foi mulher ? Que escândalo é esse ?

- Já sei de onde conheço o nome. Quando eu era criança meu pai era amigo de um tal Cartelié. Será que o amigo do meu pai, é o pai do Kamus ?

- Não sei. Esse tal Cartelié tinha filhos ?

- Um menino, acho, mas eu era pequena. Nem lembro direito do moleque.

- É. Acho que o moleque cresceu e se tornou "Tudo-de-bom ponto com ponto fr" (3)

- Pois pode tirar o olho, dona Paola.

- Ai, Bielle. O que é bonito é para se olhar.

- O que é bonito é para se olhar, mas NEM PENSE em provar.

- Don't worry, my dear (4). Isso eu deixo para você. Não gosto de cara muito branco. Sou mais aquele mulatinho gostoso ali do bar.

- Nossa, Pa ! Esse barman é tudo de bom.

- E bota TUDO nisso. – riu.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do policial... _

Em casa, Kamus pegava fogo. Completamente sem roupa, estava excitadíssimo.

- Mon Ange, você sabe como eu gosto, não ?

"_Sei"_ – tocou-se com malícia – _"Você gosta de ser a mulherzinha"_.

- Não fale assim comigo.

"_Desculpe, meu francesinho"_ – imaginou-o sussurrando em seu ouvido. Passou a mão por seus mamilos enrijecidos e desceu – _"Então, vamos dizer que você gosta que eu te faça meu."_

- Isso. – gemeu ao acariciar seu membro enquanto abria as pernas e preparava-se para se penetrar. – Vem me fazer seu.

Gemeu alto quando os dedos cheios de desejo o invadiram.

-oOo-

_Na danceteria..._

- Alô ? Oi, pai. Você estava dormindo ?

- ...

- É rapidinho. Como se chamava aquele seu amigo de sobrenome Cartelié ?

- ...

- Hummm... um juiz. E você lembra se este juiz tinha filhos ?

- ...

- É mesmo ? Nossa, que triste.

- ...

- Por nada. Acho que encontrei o filho dele hoje.

- ...

- Kamus.

- ...

- Que legal ! Então é ele mesmo.

- ...

- Ele é investigador da IPF.

- ...

- Não pai. Ele pagou o meu jantar. Foi um encontro casual, mas ele é TÃO gato que o próximo encontro não será assim TÃO _ao acaso_. – sorriu.

- ...

A advogada riu.

- Papai, eu sei me cuidar. Você só será avô quando EU quiser. – riu mais ainda – Não se preocupe, senhor Bernard. Sua filha não fará NADA que uma jovem na idade dela não faria.

- ...

- Ok. – riu de novo – Beijo. – e desligou.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês..._

O Aquariano estava deitado em sua cama, em silêncio. Os olhos fixos na parede.

- Milo, será que ficaremos juntos algum dia ?

Desta vez não ouviu voz alguma em resposta. Suspirou.

- Você pode sonhar Kamus. – disse secamente a si mesmo – Você pode imaginar e entrar neste mundo louco de devaneios, mas a realidade é bem diferente. No mundo palpável, não há espaço para vocês dois.

Apagou a luz. Tentou se segurar ao máximo e conseguiu evitar que os olhos marejassem. Solidão. Era isso. Precisava de alguém. Uma pessoa para aquecer-lhe as noites, antes que enlouquecesse.

- Antes ? – perguntou a si mesmo, pouco convicto de suas certezas.

Já se sentia enlouquecendo. Que tipo de pessoa normal ficava imaginando aquelas coisas ? Que tipo de pessoa permitia excitar-se em público com um devaneio ? Que tipo de pessoa misturava o que era verdadeiro com o que não era ? Que tipo de pessoa preferia o sonho à realidade ?

Precisava parar com aquilo. Parar, antes que ficasse completamente louco.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Café da manhã de sábado..._

Milo entrou no refeitório e levou um susto. Deu de cara com um velho conhecido.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

O caolho. O grego procurava disfarçar e nunca se relacionar com ele. Raramente se falavam. Não por conta dos pouco tempo que o outro criminoso estava na Clairvaux: apenas seis semanas, mas por conta de seu passado. Contrabandista, estelionatário e receptador de objetos roubados, - entre outros crimes - Isaak era procurado há tempos por toda a Europa.

Afastou-se do jovem e sentou-se à mesa.

O Escorpiniano não sabia porque ele estava na Clairvaux, mas sabia muito bem porque estava preso. Afinal, ele próprio o delatara. Obviamente orgulhava-se da eficiência de seu francesinho, mas não deveria chamar a atenção para si e – sobretudo – deixar o criminoso desconfiar que foi o causador de seu encarceramento.

- Faz tempo que está aqui ? – alguém lhe perguntou.

Levantou os olhos para observar seu interlocutor. Tentou disfarçar a tensão quando Isaak sentou-se à sua frente.

- Quase dois anos. – respondeu.

- Humpf ! Estou aqui tem pouco mais de um mês e acho que já estou ficando louco – deu uma pausa – Você ainda tem o quadro ?

- Qual ?

- O Van Gogh.

- Não. A polícia tomou de mim quando me prendeu.

- Então foi você quem me entregou ?

- Seu eu tivesse te dedurado, você tinha entrado junto comigo no ano retrasado. – disse com firmeza.

- Humm... – ficou pensativo – Tem razão. – sorriu – Aproveite o café. – disse e saiu da mesa.

Milo ficou calado e sério. O caolho, assim como a maioria ali dentro, era uma pessoa perigosa. Precisava tomar cuidado. Muito cuidado.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês. Manhã de sábado..._

Kamus despertou e espreguiçou-se. Riu de si mesmo. Sua atitude na noite anterior não deixava de ter uma veia cômica. E nem precisou ficar bêbado para fazer aquilo. Tomara apenas uma taça de vinho e uma de champagne, oferecida por uma jovem aniversariante.

Levantou-se com o compromisso de parar de enlouquecer. Sua primeira atitude era apagar os traços de suas ações ridículas. Foi até o quarto da empregada e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Precisava dar uma ordem em toda aquela bagunça.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Jantar de domingo..._

O Escorpiniano estava distraído, observando os presidiários, quando Jack tirou-o de seus devaneios.

- Está calado hoje, Grego. O que houve ?

- Estou poupando minha voz. – respondeu sorridente – Vai que o meu diretor pede um monólogo ?

- Milo, até quando você vai continuar dizendo que é um ator ?

- Até vocês acreditarem.

- Boa sorte. – disse e enfiou uma colherada de comida na boca.

- Jack ?

- O que é garoto ?

- O que você acha do Pai ?

- Não se meta com ele. – advertiu-o.

- Não vou.

- E por que a pergunta ?

- Você acha que ele ainda tem ponto lá fora (5) ?

- Saindo daqui vá direto para um monastério. Sua mãe ia preferir que você virasse padre do que trabalhar para o Pai.

- Não quero trabalhar com o Pai.

- Então por quê está me perguntando isso ?

- Curiosidade apenas.

- A curiosidade matou o gato. Não faça asneira.

- Jack, eu entrei aqui neste inferno por causa da minha mãe, mas também vou sair por causa dela. Prometi por sua alma que a Clairvaux não ia me afetar e eu ia continuar a ser o filho que ela queria. – na verdade o juramento também incluía Afrodite, mas isso o ladrão não poderia contar.

- Ótimo garoto. Faça isso. Não se deixe influenciar. Já é muito difícil viver no mundo exterior (6) de cara limpa. Imagine se estiver envolvido com o lado negro ?

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Era bom ter um amigo ali dentro.

-oOo-

_IPf. Terça-feira..._

O telefone tocava pela segunda vez quando atendeu. Como estava redigindo um e-mail importante, prestou pouca atenção ao seu interlocutor.

- IPF, Kamus.

- Bom dia, Kamus. – ouviu uma voz melodiosa – Sou eu, Gabrielle. A aniversariante que te ofereceu uma taça de champagne.

- Bom dia, Gabrielle. Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa ? – perguntou maquinalmente.

- Na verdade pode sim. Preciso que me ajude com uma situação. Eu fiz uma reserva no _Le Train Bleu _para amanhã, às oito da noite. Este horário seria adequado para você ?

O Aquariano franziu a testa. Conhecia o lugar. _O Trem Azul._ Parecia um museu em uma estação de trem, mas era um belo restaurante. Com mais de cem anos de tradição tratava-se de uma obra encantadora, porém com um grande problema: era cheio de casais comemorando bodas ou pedindo-se em casamento, logo, quem fosse sozinho sentir-se-ia deslocado.

- Qual seria o assunto ?

- Tenho um sério problema o qual apenas você pode resolver.

- Se é um problema investigativo eu posso repassá-la ao...

- Kamus, meu pai é o senhor Bernard Rouchez. Nossos pais foram amigos. Por favor. – insistiu – É muito importante.

O francês ficou em silêncio.

- Posso aguardá-lo amanhã às vinte ?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Por favor. Prometo não tomar muito o seu tempo. Se o assunto não for do seu interesse, desobrigo-o de me acompanhar durante o jantar.

- Pois bem, Gabrielle. Suas condições são razoáveis. – disse afinal – Amanhã, às vinte.

- Obrigada, Kamus. Até amanhã.

- Até. – e desligou.

O Aquariano ficou olhando para o telefone. O que será que aquela jovem tinha para dizer-lhe ? O jeito era ir ao encontro e descobrir. Balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Não. Não era um encontro. Era uma _REUNIÃO_. Isso. Uma reunião.

-oOo-

_Dia seguinte. Clairvaux_

Milo estava ansioso. Finalmente chegara o dia da visita da policial. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos para falar com ela. Era importante relatar com detalhes o que se passava. Será que suas observações eram coerentes ? Fariam sentido ? Trariam resultados ? A ansiedade era tamanha, que mal conseguia concentrar-se na marcenaria. Só queria falar com a jovem e mostrar sua evolução.

-o-

A falsa advogada chegou por volta de uma e meia. Andava suavemente, espalhando um delicioso perfume por onde passava. Chegou na identificação e sua posição numérica foi conferida.

A Clairvaux possuía uma estranha metodologia de visitas advocatícias: aos advogados, era permitido encontrar-se com seus clientes de segunda a sexta, a cada quinze dias, desde que os mesmos não ultrapassassem o limite de advogados visitantes do dia. A policial requisitara uma visita na terça-feira, porém o dia já estava com o quadro preenchido, sobrando apenas quarta ou sexta. Obviamente preferiu quarta, afinal, quanto mais cedo falasse com o ladrão, melhor.

Entrou na sala com janelas de vidro, sentou-se e aguardou. Ainda bem que as salas com as janelas transparentes não possuíam gravação. O guarda ficava do lado de fora, para entrar caso necessário, mas a privacidade era preservada.

Observando o agente penitenciário que estava à sua frente, a policial sorriu com suas próprias reflexões. Certamente ser mulher lhe proporcionava inúmeras vantagens, porém algumas pequenas desvantagens não estavam descartadas. Pensava enquanto bebericava uma água e sorria com ar encantador ao guarda que - praticamente - a comia com os olhos enquanto falava sobre um passeio no rio Sena. Felizmente seu falso cliente não demorou a entrar na sala.

- Boa tarde, senhor Nekalaous.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Marin Washu. Pode deixar as formalidades de lado. Apenas Milo está ótimo.

- Senhorita Washu, estarei ao lado da janela, se precisar.

- Muito obrigada, Jean. Vamos continuar nossa conversa em outra oportunidade.

- Claro. – sorriu e retirou-se.

- Como tem passado ? – a jovem perguntou enquanto o guarda saía.

- Com saudades de você. – respondeu sorrindo – Como estão todos ?

- Bem. Todos bem.

- E o Kamus ?

- Trabalhando bastante.

- Como sempre.

- É. Como sempre. – deu uma pequena pausa – E você ? Como estão suas investigações ?

- Ótimas. – fez um ar profissional – Tenho várias pessoas interessantes para você.

- Mesmo ?

- Claro. Separei os suspeitos em dois grupos: os que poderiam passar informações para os guardas e os que poderiam ser as fontes das informações. – ia continuar sua explanação, mas preferiu calar-se antes que se enrolasse. Na verdade não conseguira montar nenhuma linha de raciocínio.

- Muito bom, Milo. O Kamus vai gostar de saber. Vamos lá.

A simples menção do nome do outro o fez sorrir. Era exatamente o que esperava. Que o francês apreciasse seu esforço.

- Tudo bem. O primeiro suspeito é conhecido aqui na cadeia como Pai.

- Humm. Pai... E qual o nome dele ?

O Escorpiniano travou

- Nome ?

- É. Nome, nacionalidade, tempo de Clairvaux.

- Eu... não sei.

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se sobre a sala.

- Desculpa, Marin. – disse cabisbaixo – Eu não tenho o nome de todos. Na verdade, os poucos nomes que tenho são apenas o primeiro. Não tenho o sobrenome de nenhum.

A investigadora ficou calada por alguns instantes.

- Tudo bem, Milo. – disse afinal - Se você detalhar bastante, acho que consigo descobrir. Passe o que você tem.

Olhou para a policial. A jovem disfarçava bem, mas era evidente sua decepção. Sua lógica era furada e sua estratégia infantil. Ainda bem que não era o francês que estava ali. Certamente não conseguiria encará-lo depois deste fiasco. Baixou os olhos. Estava envergonhado. Queria cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro.

- Marin, eu não quero mais fazer este trabalho.

- Mas por quê, Milo ?

- Sou um péssimo investigador. Nem os nomes dos presos eu te trouxe.

- E quantos suspeitos você tem ?

- Por enquanto quatro. - contou mentalmente.

- Milo, eu confio em você e o Kamus também...

- Por isso mesmo. - interrompeu-a - Sou uma decepção. Não quero que fiquem magoados comigo.

- Milo, ouça uma coisa: é muito fácil ser investigador quando você pode interrogar os suspeitos, visitar os locais dos crimes, ouvir as vítimas e ter acesso a sites de busca e da polícia para confirmar suas teses. Difícil é investigar apenas com isso, – apontou os olhos – isso – apontou os ouvidos – e isso. – apontou a cabeça. É isso o que separa os bons investigadores dos medíocres. – deu uma pausa – Sei que não te dei uma tarefa fácil, porém dentre todos os que estão aqui na Clairvaux, você é o que mais se aproxima do segundo tipo de investigador. E você sabe por quê ?

O outro respondeu negativamente com a cabeça.

- Porque você se esforça. Você pode não ter nada para te ajudar, mas ninguém pode dizer que você não tentou. – deu outra pausa - Estou enganada ?

Novamente fez sinal negativo.

- Então por que não me conta seus progressos ?

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Depois das palavras da policial, sua auto-confiança subiu. Sim. Ia fazer o trabalho. Não era fácil, mas ia fazer. Ia mostrar que mesmo preso, sem recursos, tecnologia ou interrogatórios, conseguiria o que lhe pediram. Faria isso por si. Faria isso por Kamus. Ou não se chamava Milo Nekalaous.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, na IPF..._

O Aquariano fez uma busca na internet sobre a jovem aniversariante. Filha do senhor Bernard Rouchez, realmente um amigo de seu pai, Gabrielle Rouchez era advogada. Trabalhara poucos clientes, mas a maioria com sucesso.

O francês sorriu. Advogados. Os leigos no assunto fantasiavam demais sobre esta profissão. Achavam que um advogado deveria defender seu cliente - mesmo que este tivesse cometido um crime terrível - com o ardor de uma mãe sobre a prole. Claro que o advogado defende seu cliente com todas as artimanhas legais disponíveis, mas nada é assim tão poético. Assim como qualquer profissional, trabalha por dinheiro e não por diversão ou altruísmo. Obviamente uma boa conta corrente é o sonho de qualquer um.

Sua mente divagou. Não. Apesar de formado em direito, não gostaria de tornar-se um advogado. Talvez um promotor, quem sabe... Sorriu mais uma vez. Se para os leigos o advogado era o cordeiro, o promotor era o lobo: atacar era seu lema. Riu com seus pensamentos. Atacar. Na verdade esta era uma de suas estratégias preferidas. Afinal, não há melhor defesa que um bom ataque, não ?

O Aquariano adorava o que fazia. Como investigador poderia ser o lobo ou o cordeiro, o anjo ou o demônio. Um extremo ou outro. Era um estrategista e não podia ter escolhido campo de batalha melhor para desempenhar seu papel: se em um segundo era o defensor das vítimas, em outro era o acusador dos réus. A investigação dava-lhe mobilidade; colocava-o em um patamar acima da defesa ou ataque; fazia de si um ser superior, cujos poderes eram utilizados para um único propósito: descobrir a verdade. E era justamente isso que gostava: o poder. Conseguir a admiração de uns e o temor de outros.

Suspirou e abateu-se. Sua face expressava tristeza. Quando assumisse o cargo de Superintendente não seria mais possível atuar desta forma. Tudo o que adorava fazer: investigar, conduzir, entrevistar, planejar, bolar estratégias e linhas de raciocínio, encaixar peças e até intimidar alguns prováveis suspeitos - de modo quase teatral - terminaria. Ali na IPF, seu papel se limitaria a uma posição administrativa. Deixaria de ser um policial. Tornar-se-ia um executivo.

Levantou o rosto e tomou um ar altivo. IA tornar-se Superintendente. Este era o seu objetivo. Conforme prometera no passado - talvez apenas para expiar suas culpas - conseguiria sentar-se naquela cadeira.

-oOo-

_Na Clairvaux..._

O grego terminava os comentários sobre os suspeitos.

- Então, Milo, se eu entendi tudo, temos no momento quatro pessoas que você está acompanhando: o Pai, o General, o Isaak e o Alberich.

- Isso.

- O Pai é o mais velho e responsável por julgar os eventos que ocorrem entre os presos no dia a dia, como um mediador. Quando você chegou na Clairvaux ele já estava preso há anos e não pertence a nenhuma facção.

- Isso.

- O General é um dos novatos, chegando duas semanas depois do seu aniversário. É frio e perigoso. Ele é alto, cabelos curtos e azulados. Agora é protegido pelo Cabeça da facção Liberdade e Revolta.

- Isso mesmo.

- O Isaac é um velho conhecido seu e foi preso pelo Kamus. Também chegou há poucas semanas.

- Exatamente.

- E o Alberich é um preso que não tem facção, se dá bem com muitas pessoas, mas não se dá bem com o Krishna, porém como quase ninguém se dá bem com o cozinheiro, talvez esta informação não seja tão importante. Nosso suspeito também distribui cigarros em troca de pequenos favores. Muitos dos guardas têm um relacionamento amistoso com ele e um ou outro já foi presenteado com um maço em seu aniversário. Você o viu falando com outro preso sobre uma provável compra de drogas, obviamente FORA da Clairvaux, e no momento é o seu maior suspeito.

- Perfeito. – disse sorridente.

- Milo, eu me interessei por este Alberich. Procure saber quem é seu melhor amigo, quais guardas têm maior simpatia por ele e, se possível, observe as pessoas com quem ele fala.

- Então você acha que estou no caminho certo ? – indagou animado.

- Mas é claro. – sorriu – Talvez esse Alberich seja uma boa isca. É possível que ele esteja trocando informações com algum guarda. Só precisamos saber qual.

- Então tenho que estar pronto para quando isso acontecer.

- Sim, mas tenha cuidado. Não valerá a pena você se machucar.

- Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar. – piscou maroto.

- Vou compilar tudo o que você disse em um documento e investigar cada um deles. – deu uma pausa – Novamente, Milo, vigie, mas tenha cuidado.

- Pode deixar.

-oOo-

_Paris. Le Blue Train. Pouco antes das oito da noite..._

- Boa noite. Meu nome é Kamus Cartelié e aguardo a senhorita Gabrielle Rouchez.

Segundos depois já estava acompanhando o garçom.

-o-

A jovem estava adorável em um vestido de tom cobre. Levantou-se ao ver o policial.

- Boa noite, Kamus.

- Boa noite, Gabrielle. – tomou-lhe a mão gentilmente e depois arrumou a cadeira para que sentasse.

- Ah, Kamus. – sorriu – Você é mesmo um cavalheiro.

- Espero não tê-la deixado esperando demais.

- De forma alguma. Acabei de chegar. Sou um pouco apressadinha. – sorriu.

- O que você gostaria de beber ?

- Algo bem suave.

- Um rose ?

- Perfeito.

O garçom trouxe o vinho, serviu e retirou-se.

- Sugiro um brinde. – a moça levantou o copo. – A um bom futuro.

- A um bom futuro.

Gabrielle sorriu simpática. Um suave perfume saía de seu corpo e encontrava as narinas do francês.

- Acho que não sou um cavalheiro completo. Nem te elogiei. Você fica muito bem neste vestido.

- Obrigada. – sorriu timidamente – Você também está ótimo.

O Aquariano sorriu rapidamente e baixou o olhar. Ficou sem-graça. Para desfazer aquele clima embaraçoso, adiantou-se.

- Gostaria de pedir agora ?

- Não, Kamus. Como eu disse ao telefone, se o assunto não interessar, sinta-se à vontade para ir embora.

- De forma alguma. Este é um restaurante muito bom. Vamos aproveitar a refeição. Eu insisto. – tornou ao ver o ar de dúvida da jovem.

- Você é mesmo um cavalheiro.

O Aquariano estava curioso. O que aquela advogada, filha de um amigo de seu pai, poderia querer ? No momento queria sanar sua dúvida, mas sabia ser cavalheiro o suficiente para não deixar isso transparecer. A jovem sorriu encantadoramente e fingiu não perceber uma outra pessoa, em uma mesa próxima, observando-os com curiosidade.

-o-

Conversaram apenas amenidades durante o jantar. Gabrielle, além de bonita, era inteligente e divertida. Fizera até o francês rir, coisa rara ultimamente.

- Bem, Kamus, - disse depositando a colher de sobremesa no prato e lançando um olhar enigmático. – acho que está na hora de entrarmos _naquele _assunto. Espero que você esteja tão curioso quanto eu estou ansiosa. – sorriu.

A sinceridade da moça surpreendeu-o.

- Bem, depois desta confissão, creio que só possa corroborar. – replicou em tom amistoso.

- Ok. Já que você concorda, vamos aos fatos. - a advogada sorriu.

Era hora de começar a falar.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Tradução do inglês - Desculpe, querida.

( 2 ) Tradução do inglês - Um cavalheiro.

( 3 ) Fr de França. Não se esqueçam que esta fic se passa na França.

( 4 ) Tradução do inglês - Não se preocupe, minha querida.

( 5 ) Ponto lugar de venda de drogas ou local onde se recrutam criminosos para algum ato ilícito.

( 6 ) Mundo exterior como os presos da Clairvaux denominam o mundo fora do presídio

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos os que leram, mas principalmente aos que enviaram reviews maravilhosas com dicas, comentários e até puxões de orelha rsrs. Beijos a Virgo-chan, Lady Yuuko, Haine II, Lady Kourin, Aquarius no Camy, Anjo Setsuna, Mi-chan.HxS, Pri-Chan, Guilherme, Sah Rebelde, Nana Pizani, Tsuki Torres, Tamyy, Kagura , Ilia Verseau, Flor de Gelo, Narcisa Le Fey, Mila Boyd, Princess Andromeda, Lamari, Thyana, Arashi Kaminari, Babi-deathmask, Bela, Hokuto-Chan (não consegui responder Hummm... em breve vc vai saber quem é a companhia misteriosa do Kamye. E foi justamente por isso que eu tirei os resumos. Agora a fic vai começar a esquentar... Milhões de beijos e obrigada pelo e-mail. Eu o adorei !!! (e ri bastante lendo também rsrs)), Ophiuchus no Shaina, Kiyone Youko, Hyuuga-kun, Bela chan, Ice Princess-Nath, Fáh (obrigada pelo comentário. Aqui está o cap. Bjos), Dora Ivans, Inu (Hyuuga-kun)

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty

(Janeiro - 2007)


	6. A Armadilha

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior__ – Fingindo estar jantando com Milo, Kamus conhece Gabrielle Rouchez, uma advogada, coincidentemente filha de um amigo de seu falecido pai. Sem conseguir esquecer o ladrão, o Aquariano sonha acordado com ele. O grego tem uma conversa perigosa com Isaak e continua sua analise de suspeitos em potencial. Diante de algumas perguntas da policial, o Escorpiano sente-se inútil, mas Marin consegue elevar sua auto-estima e sair da Clairvaux com bons suspeitos. Dias depois a jovem advogada diz ter um assunto importante para tratar e convida o francês para sair._

_-oOo-_

_...Conversaram apenas amenidades durante o jantar. Gabrielle, além de bonita, era inteligente e divertida. Fizera até o francês rir, coisa rara ultimamente._

_- Bem, Kamus, - disse depositando a colher de sobremesa no prato e lançando um olhar enigmático. – acho que está na hora de entrarmos naquele assunto. Espero que você esteja tão curioso quanto eu estou ansiosa. – sorriu._

_A sinceridade da moça surpreendeu-o._

_- Bem, depois desta confissão, creio que só possa corroborar. – replicou em tom amistoso._

_- Ok. Já que você concorda, vamos aos fatos. - a advogada sorriu._

_Era hora de começar a falar._

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Cap VI – A armadilha**

-oOo-

_No restaurante..._

- Bem, Kamus. – Gabrielle começou sua explicação – Eu talvez devesse ficar envergonhada, porém, se tive coragem para trazê-lo aqui, não tenho porque ruborizar.

O investigador observou-a com curiosidade.

- No dia do meu aniversário você chamou minha atenção e eu fiquei interessada. Procurei saber mais sobre você e convidei-o para jantar. São estes os fatos. – disse desafiadoramente.

O Aquariano arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Gabrielle interpretou a reação de outra forma.

- Oh, Deus ! – exclamou – Como sou estúpida ! É obvio que você não terminou com sua namorada. Posso ver agora. – não escondeu o nervosismo – Peço perdão. Como pude convidá-lo assim, tão descaradamente ?

O francês continuou mudo. A advogada piscou várias vezes, visivelmente transtornada.

- Que horror, Kamus. Sou um monstro. Garçom ! – chamou-o, mas ele não ouviu. Seus olhos marejaram – Garçom ! – insistiu.

- Calma, não fique nervosa.

Secou uma lágrima.

- Kamus, esta foi uma das coisas **mais baixas **que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Imagine se a sua namorada nos vê agora ? – perguntou em tom de remorso - Desculpe. Não quero ser o pivô da separação de ninguém. Não me relaciono com pessoas compromissadas. Garçom ! – chamou-o, secando outra lágrima.

- Calma, Gabrielle. – colocou a mão sobre a mão da jovem.

- Pois não ? – o garçom chegou.

- A conta ! – a advogada pediu.

- Não. – o Aquariano falou – Apenas uma água.

O garçom ficou em dúvida.

- Por favor traga... – a jovem começou.

- Traga apenas uma água. – o francês disse com firmeza.

- Sim senhor. – e saiu.

- O que você quer ? – perguntou agressiva e com os olhos marejados – Rir da minha cara ? Mostrar como sou desprezível por esta atitude ?

- Hei, calma. – levantou as mãos. – Estou desarmado.

- Quero ir embora. – disse secamente, encarando o investigador.

- Desinteressou-se de minha companhia ?

- Não. Apenas não gosto de fazer papel de palhaça. – repentinamente tomou um ar melancólico – Desculpe. Estou fazendo cena. O quê eu esperava ? Que aprovasse o que fiz ?

O garçom deixou a água sobre a mesa e retirou-se. A jovem bebeu sofregamente.

- Desculpe fazê-lo passar por esta situação embaraçosa. Não vai se repetir. Se for necessário, desculpo-me com sua namorada. Garçom !

- Gabrielle, calma. Eu não tenho namorada. Eu só reagi desta forma porque... fiquei surpreso.

- Claro. Qualquer um ficaria quando uma louca o convida para jantar e se declara para ele, não ? – perguntou mais calma.

- Kamus ! – uma voz conhecida chamou-o. Era seu chefe.

- Como vai, Dohko. – levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo – Senhora Mei. – cumprimentou-lhe a esposa.

A chinesa acenou com a cabeça e permaneceu, calada e com o olhar voltado para baixo, ao lado do marido.

- Quem é esta bela jovem que lhe faz companhia ? – questionou ao funcionário.

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle Rouchez. – a advogada respondeu sorrindo.

- Claro ! – replicou – Estou te reconhecendo. Que coincidência. Encontrei seu pai este final de semana no golfe.

- Acho que me lembro do senhor. A última vez que nos vimos foi em meu aniversário de quinze anos.

- E você está cada vez mais bela.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

- O Kamus é um jovem esperto. – colocou a mão no ombro do Aquariano – Escolheu a moça mais bonita da França para namorar. Fico muito feliz com esta união. Imagino que seu pai também esteja.

Gabrielle deu um sorriso sem-graça e não respondeu.

- Muito bom, Kamus. Gostei da novidade. Todo homem deve ter uma boa mulher como companheira. – sorriu – Cuide bem do nosso futuro Superintendente, Gabrielle. Agora vou deixar os pombinhos namorarem em paz. Foi um prazer revê-la. Até amanhã, Kamus.

- Até, Dohko. – respondeu forçadamente.

-o-

- Desculpe, Kamus. – a jovem pediu assim que o Superintendente afastou-se. – Além de fazê-lo passar por momentos desconcertantes, o coloquei em uma situação ainda mais embaraçosa. Por favor me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Gabrielle. Não foi sua culpa.

- Bem, acho que isso encerra nosso encontro com chave de ouro, não ? – disse visivelmente chateada – Vamos embora ?

-o-

Assim que a conta chegou, o Aquariano fez questão de pagá-la.

- Aonde você mora ? – o francês perguntou assim que saíram do restaurante - Te dou uma carona.

- Não sou tão cara de pau. Vim de carro. Isso vai te poupar sofrimento.

- Gabrielle, não seria sofrimento algum.

- Bem, - deu a mão para o investigador – obrigada pelo jantar. Sinto não ser uma companhia à sua altura. Eu... teria gostado muito.

- Gabrielle, eu não reclamei de sua companhia. Achei-a muito agradável.

- E como posso redimir minha atitude ?

- Vamos jantar um outro dia, com calma.

A jovem pegou um cartão na bolsa e escreveu um número atrás.

- Este é o telefone do meu escritório. Atrás tem o meu celular. – deu uma pausa – Se quiser me ligar, ficarei contente. Se decidir não ligar, entenderei. Obrigada pela noite. Até mais, Kamus. – disse e começou a andar.

O Aquariano permaneceu onde estava. Minutos depois, caiu em si. Foi extremamente grosseiro não acompanhá-la até seu carro. Olhou em volta, mas a advogada havia desaparecido.

-oOo-

_Ruas francesas..._

Enquanto seguia para casa, o investigador repensava as palavras do chefe. Era óbvio. Se Dohko e a sociedade pudessem escolher sua companhia, seria Gabrielle. Milo seria descartado por inúmeros motivos.

Avaliando bem, ficar com a garota não seria má idéia. Ela mexera consigo. Bonita, inteligente, divertida, verdadeira e decidida. Uma pessoa sem medo de correr atrás de seus objetivos. Sorriu. A advogada era voluntariosa. Isso era bom. Gostava de pessoas que sabiam dizer _não_.

- É. Quem sabe...

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso..._

O celular tocou e a loira atendeu.

- Alô ? Bielle ? O jantar já acabou ? – Paola perguntou, preocupada, ao ver o telefone da amiga no identificador de chamadas.

- Oi, Paola. – disse calmamente – Já acabou.

- E como foi ? – questionou ansiosa.

- ELE CAIU !!

- AAAAAAAH ! – a loira gritou.

- Eu me fiz de vítima e ele caiu. Você acredita que deu tudo **tão** certo que o chefe dele não só me reconheceu como ainda elogiou e eu nem precisei chamá-lo ?

- É Bielle, a sorte grande sorriu para você. Se não fosse o seu pai dizer que encontrou o tal Donko no final de semana e ele ia comemorar o aniversário de casamento no _Le Trein Bleu_...

- Dohko, Pa.

- Que seja, Bi. O importante foi tudo dar certo.

- E deu mesmo, mas fiquei um pouco nervosa. Se o Kamus virasse para trás daria de cara com o Dohko. Precisei chegar mais cedo para sentar em uma mesa estrategicamente posicionada.

- E ele estava bonito ?

- Lindo. Como sempre. E o melhor, Pa ? Ele se impressionou comigo. Tenho certeza que vai me ligar.

- Você ainda está na rua ?

- Estou.

- Então passa aqui **agora** e me conta tudo !

- Ok.- riu.

-oOo-

_IPF. 22 horas..._

Marin olhou para o relógio do computador. Mais cinco minutos e a programação do equipamento o desligaria automaticamente. Recebeu o primeiro aviso na tela. Precisava ser rápida. Salvou o que precisava, fechou as páginas de busca abertas, encerrou o sistema da IPF e desligou o micro.

Faltava apenas um dos suspeitos levantados pelo grego. Sorriu. Milo conseguira bons suspeitos. Pegou o celular e ligou para o namorado.

- Gatinho ? Estou saindo.

- Oi, Gatinha. Assim que chegar em casa, me liga. – Aioria replicou.

- Ok. Beijo. – e desligou.

-oOo-

_IPF. Manhã seguinte..._

Em sua sala Kamus observava o cartão com o número de celular da jovem. Deveria ligar ? Não. Demonstrar-se-ia demasiadamente interessado. Guardou o cartão. Ligaria no dia seguinte.

-o-

Voltava do almoço quando se lembrou da visita à Clairvaux. A funcionária ainda não viera falar consigo sobre o assunto.

- Alguém viu a Marin ? – perguntou aos demais.

- Ela está no segundo andar, consultando o computador da Interpol (1).

- Peça para falar comigo assim que chegar.

- Ok.

-o-

- Licença, Kamus ? – bateu na porta e abriu.

- Entre, Marin.

- Desculpe a demora, mas eu queria ter tudo pronto antes de falar com você.

- Ele conseguiu evoluir alguma coisa ?

- Evoluiu muito. Acho que encontrou a ponta do iceberg.

- Muito bom. Como conseguiu isso ?

- Observando. – respondeu - Sabe que ficar perguntando demais pode levantar suspeita.

- Claro. – replicou pouco interessado - Mostre-me o que ele conseguiu.

- Pode acessar. Os resultados estão na pasta Marin, Clairvaux-02. – enquanto o chefe clicava no computador, a policial continuou sua explanação – Quando ele me apresentou quatro suspeitos apenas um me chamou a atenção, porém depois de consultar os arquivos, mudei de idéia.

- Sente-se aqui. – ofereceu e trocou de lugar com a policial.

- Este é nosso o primeiro suspeito. Na Clairvaux todos o conhecem como Pai.

- Pai ? – indagou incrédulo – Posso até respeitar seus cabelos brancos, mas você sabe de quem estamos falando ?

- Sim. Até o nome é perigoso: Lúcifer.

- Lúcifer. Nosso caro Lúcifer. Então ele está assim ? – questionou ao ver a foto no micro.

- Na verdade não. Esta foto não é da Clairvaux. Eles não liberam acesso a seus arquivos, a não ser através de ordem escrita do Diretor. Tive receio de colocar nossa investigação a perder então peguei as fotos nos registros da IPF. Esta tem no mínimo seis anos.

- Tudo bem. O importante é que ele está preso.

- E ainda precisa cumprir vinte e dois anos.

- Bom para todo mundo. Humm... – observou melhor a ficha do presidiário - repleto de boas referências: assassinato, roubo, seqüestro, estelionato, aliciamento de menores, tráfico de drogas, etc, etc, etc. Este vai para o céu.

- Com certeza. – a policial sorriu – O Pai é uma enciclopédia criminosa.

- Mas por quê o chamam de Pai ?

- Acredite: ele é o mediador das desavenças dentro do presídio.

- Imagino o que faça para apartar uma briga.

- Segundo o Milo, ordenou que arrancassem **dois **dedos de um presidiário porquê ele roubou **dois **maços de cigarro de um preso mais antigo.

- É. Eu não esperava nada melhor. – deu uma pequena pausa - E o Milo está metido com esse tipo de gente ? – franziu o cenho.

- Não. Ele só está observando.

- Humm... – deu uma pequena pausa analisando o material – E o que mais você conseguiu do Pai ?

- Pilhas e pilhas de documentos que o incriminem.

- Algo fora da prisão ?

- Levantei alguns pontos de drogas antigos, mas ainda não descobri muita coisa.

- Continue firme. Este é um tipo bem interessante para vigiar.

- Se são tipos interessantes o que você deseja, o Milo coletou vários. Veja este, chamado General, por exemplo. Fui até o segundo andar acessar os computadores da Interpol e da CIA (2). Descobri muitas coisas interessantes. – deu uma pequena pausa - O Milo não sabia seu nome, mas aproximando as características físicas, data de entrada na Clairvaux e registros da CIA, descobri um criminoso que se encaixa relativamente bem no perfil. Chama-se Fenrir de Alioth. Dado como morto dois anos atrás, foi capturado pela CIA recentemente.

- Humm... Então os americanos também mandam lixo para a França ? – o comentário foi mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

- Segundo os registros foi capturado na França e os Estados Unidos solicitaram sua permanência aqui. Em troca ficariam com um preso francês por lá. É uma história é estranha, mas é o que consta nos registros.

- Os investigadores da CIA são um bando de sanguessugas. Aposto que a Interpol o encontrou e algum agente americano envolveu a CIA depois disso.

- Não é impossível. Nisso os Estados Unidos levam vantagem. Não importa o país. Eles **sempre **têm representantes inseridos.

- Eles sempre _se metem aonde não devem_, você quer dizer.

- Discorda da metodologia americana ?

- Humm... Não no âmbito das investigações, entretanto sou contra políticas de guerra e defesa que resultam em invasão. Ninguém gosta de receber ordens de estranhos.

- A França fez isso várias vezes no passado. – a japonesa alfinetou.

- Com suas colônias. Falo de países livres. Mas nada disso interessa. Deixemos os americanos em paz. Nos interessa este nosso suspeito. – retomou o assunto - Esta foto está muito ruim. Consiga outra.

- Vou tentar, mas vasculhei vários arquivos e o único lugar com fotos mais ou menos visíveis são nos registros da CIA. Contudo, se fosse possível acessar a Clairvaux sem que eles soubessem...

- Não podemos expor nossas intenções. Se não houver foto melhor, ficamos com essa.

- Ok.

- Bem, e quem é esse tal Fenrir de Alioth, que tanto interessa à CIA ?

- Ele tem uma história um tanto cinematográfica. Quando criança perdeu-se na selva. Resgatado quase um ano depois, chegava a rosnar.

- Provável interação com os animais. – replicou.

- Exatamente. Isso até lhe rendeu um apelido singular nos jornais da época: Mogli, o menino lobo.

- E por quê foi preso ?

- Depois de perder-se na floresta ficou arredio e pouco sociável. Na adolescência meteu-se com uma gangue e na juventude virou traficante. Era procurado por venda e receptação de entorpecentes, mas tudo se agravou depois de matar o único irmão, seu sócio. Esta parte pode te interessar: o irmão assassinado era fornecedor de traficantes americanos.

- Humm... Morte de um fornecedor de traficantes americanos ? Agora se explica o envolvimento da CIA.

- Depois de assassinar o irmão, Fenrir desapareceu com medo de represália. Dado como morto foi capturado, há poucos meses, aqui na França.

- Imagino porquê a CIA o queira bem preso. Certamente quer informações sobre os traficantes que se relacionavam com o irmão.

- Apesar da CIA estar em cima dele, estou levantando mais material. Pode ser um bom suspeito. – deu uma pequena pausa – Um outro que o Milo está de olho é o Isaak.

- Velho conhecido. Nem precisa comentar os detalhes. Desse eu já tenho a análise.

- Imaginei que você diria isso justamente por isso não pesquisei a fundo. Porém vou finalizar a apresentação com aquele que, na minha opinião, é o melhor suspeito de todos. – mostrou a foto e a descrição para o chefe.

- Alberich ?

- Perigoso; envolvido em vários assuntos ilícitos; extremamente bem relacionado na prisão.

- Inclusive com os funcionários ?

- Seu único desafeto declarado é o Krishna, mas como o cozinheiro não se dá bem com ninguém, não é nada relevante.

- E por que não se dão bem ?

- O Alberich fez algum comentário sobre a religião do Krishna e isso o aborreceu muito. O cozinheiro é hindu e extremamente devoto.

- O Milo já estabeleceu algum contato com o Krishna ?

- Não. Ele sabe que deve ficar oculto até o momento correto.

- Ótimo. Bem, então me mostre o que temos sobre o senhor Alberich. – aproximou-se mais do computador.

-o-

- Parabéns Marin. Parabéns ao Milo também. O nosso ladrão está se virando muito bem.

- Ele tem grande potencial para trabalhar na área investigativa.

- Você sabe que a IPF não aceita ninguém com antecedentes criminais. Este é um trabalho **esporádico**, para uma situação **específica**.

- Não precisa atacar, Kamus. Só estou comentando que o garoto é bom.

O francês calou-se e olhou enigmaticamente para a funcionária.

- Desculpe. – a jovem ruborizou – Eu não quis dizer _atacar_. Mas... às vezes você exige demais dele. Ele não tem nossa formação, nem teve nossas oportunidades.

- Claro. Ele viveu uma outra realidade. Mas mesmo assim é um criminoso, não ?

- Um bom criminoso, Kamus.

- Você sempre o defende. Gosta tanto assim dele ?

- Eu não escondo o que sinto. – disse e ruborizou novamente. – Bem, estou falando demais. Estes são os suspeitos. – levantou-se da cadeira do chefe – Quando eu tiver informações mais consistentes, voltamos a falar.

- Tudo bem. No início da semana que vem ?

- Fechado. – disse e saiu.

O Aquariano pensou nas palavras da funcionária. "Eu não escondo o que sinto." Seriam assim tão explícitos seus sentimentos pelo presidiário, mesmo esforçando-se em parecer rude ou desinteressado, a ponto de se tornarem evidentes ?

Talvez fosse hora de mudar em definitivo.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês..._

O policial chegou em casa e tomou um banho relaxante. Trocou-se e abriu a carteira. Lá estava ele: o papel com o celular da advogada. Pegou o telefone, mas desistiu. Ficou olhando para o cartão. Suspirou, pegou o aparelho e digitou os números.

- Alô ? – uma voz suave atendeu.

- Boa noite, Gabrielle. É o Kamus. Atrapalho ?

- Kamus ! – exclamou animada – Ótimo você ter ligado !

- Eu... queria pedir desculpas por ser tão grosseiro ontem à noite e não acompanhá-la até seu carro.

- Não se preocupe. Fiz duas aulas de caratê quando pequena. Sei me defender muito bem.

- Essa foi muito boa. - o investigador riu levemente.

- É verdade. Se alguém tentar me atacar, dou uma chave de braço nele.

O francês riu mais ainda. Era para mudar, não ? Então precisaria ser agradável.

- Eu não sabia que ensinavam "chaves de braço" no caratê.

- Humm... será que era esse mesmo o nome do golpe ?

Mais uma risada leve.

- Você é muito bem-humorada.

- Sou uma legítima Capricorniana do dia 12. É o meu natural ser bem-humorada. Principalmente com as companhias interessantes.

- E eu sou uma companhia interessante ?

- Preciso pensar um pouco...

O investigador sorriu.

- ... não sei.

- Não sabe ? – o Aquariano perguntou em tom de decepção.

- Não. Ficamos tão pouco juntos. Nem consegui avaliá-lo direito. Preciso levantar mais evidências.

- Humm... e como pretende levantar tais evidências ?

- Penso em três a quatro horas de avaliação. Talvez um passeio, seguido de um jantar, seria um tempo razoável.

- E você daria seu veredicto final ?

- Com convicção.

- Tudo bem. Aceito a proposta.

- Não tem medo de ser analisado por mim ?

- Gosto de viver perigosamente. – sorriu.

- Uuuuh ! Ok. Então escolha o campo de batalha, guerreiro, e vá armado.

- Que tal o _Alain Ducasse _? Podemos ir ao teatro antes.

- _Alain Ducasse _? Excelente restaurante, mas muito caro. Que tal o _Spoon Food and Wine _? Também é assinado pelo _chef_ Ducasse e não precisamos deixar nossos olhos lá.

- Pensei que você era Advogada e não Economista. – comentou em tom jocoso.

A jovem riu gostosamente.

- Podemos ir ao _Alain Ducasse_, se você fizer questão, mas ainda acho muito caro. É restaurante para uma ocasião muito especial.

- Eu vou pagar e, um primeiro encontro, não seria uma ocasião muito especial ?

- Primeiro encontro ?

- Você não queria se redimir ? Vamos começar de novo.

- Humm... você está me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

- Eu me esforço. – sorriu.

- Tudo bem, guerreiro. Campo de batalha aceito. – deu uma pequena pausa - Então vamos ao teatro antes ? E se eu não tiver tempo de analisá-lo corretamente ? Gostaria de aproveitar a peça.

- Você terá o tempo que precisar.

- Hummm. Este duelo está ficando cada vez mais interessante.

- Seria do seu agrado sexta-feira, às dezenove horas ?

- Só um minuto. Preciso ver se tenho horário para você em minha agenda. – brincou.

O Aquariano sorriu com a piada.

- Muito bem, senhor. A peleja está marcada.

- Qual peça gostaria de assistir ?

- Confio em seu bom gosto.

- Posso pegá-la em casa ?

- Humm... Se eu der outra mancada volto para casa de táxi ?

- Não. – riu – Eu te levo de volta. Nem que seja no banco de trás.

Gabrielle riu.

- Kamus, você é divertidíssimo. Será uma noite encantadora. Anote o endereço.

-o-

Após desligar o francês repassava mentalmente a conversa com a garota quando estacou. Uma frase dita pela advogada gritava ao seu ouvido "Sou uma legítima Capricorniana do dia 12".

- Droga.

Agora se lembrava. Justamente por isso saíra na sexta-feira. Não queria estar em casa. Se estivesse ligaria para Shura e lhe daria parabéns. Para a sua infelicidade Gabrielle fazia aniversário no mesmo dia do espanhol. Era muito azar. Ou o destino. Seria um presságio ?

Não falara com o ex- desde a discussão ao telefone após a confusão com Aioros no coquetel da empresa.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto. Era incrível como a vida o perseguia. Shura, Capricornianos, ladrões, Milo.

Milo. Milo. Só de pensar no belo grego de pele bronzeada excitou-se. Imaginou a mão quente escorregando por sua pele, apertando-o e invadindo-o sem pudores - as mãos começaram a percorrer seu corpo - Pensou no Escorpiano beijando seu pescoço e ombros; exalando toda sua masculinidade enquanto entrava e saia de si, movendo-se libidinosamente; tocando-o de maneira ousada...

O orgasmo veio rápido.

Imediatamente sentiu-se sujo e envergonhado. Gabrielle deveria ser seu alvo. Deveria pensar nas coxas firmes da moça, os seios bem moldados, os lábios suaves, os olhos brilhantes. Nada. Isso não o excitava. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Deveria concentrar-se. Mudar não era uma necessidade. Era uma obrigação.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Quinta-feira à noite... _

O grego conseguira pela primeira vez ficar atrás de Alberich na fila do jantar. Observava o presidiário atentamente pelo segundo dia. O ruivo se dava muito bem com todos, distribuindo cigarro aos guardas e cumprimentando componentes das três facções criminosas.

Enquanto a fila andava o Escorpiano prestava atenção à conversa entre o ruivo e seu grande amigo africano, Zurich, conhecido como Black Devil (3). O africano falava pouco contudo seu alto grau de periculosidade justificava o apelido. Fora ele o autor de uma das mortes desde a mudança da diretoria. Alegou agir em defesa própria, mas ninguém estoura a cabeça de alguém na parede em defesa própria. De qualquer forma, era sabiamente temido por todos.

O ruivo parou na fila, porém Milo distraiu-se e não parou, esbarrando sem querer no criminoso.

- Foi mal.

- Tudo bem. – Alberich replicou secamente e voltou a falar baixinho com o amigo.

Assim que pararam para pegar a bandeja o ruivo cochichou com Black Devil. Para ouví-los o grego precisou se aproximar mais e com isso esbarrou novamente em Alberich.

- Me dá espaço, cara.

- Claro. Desculpe. – o Escorpiano pediu, engolindo seco e afastando-se um pouco.

-oOo-

_Ruas parisienses. Sexta__-feira. Início da noite..._

O francês parou o carro em frente ao prédio da jovem e esperou. Em minutos a advogada apareceu e entrou no carro.

- Boa noite, Kamus.

- Boa noite, Gabrielle.

- Aonde vamos ?

- Assistir a um clássico.

- Humm... William Shakespeare ?

- Você já viu ? – perguntou em tom de decepção.

- Não. – sorriu encantadoramente – o último Shakespeare que vi no teatro foi na época da adolescência: "Romeu, Julieta e a Rainha de Copas".

- Rainha de Copas ?

- Era uma comédia, incluindo a personagem de Alice no País da Maravilhas.

- Humm... Comédia ? E você gosta do gênero ?

- Muitíssimo. Por isso sei que vou adorar _Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão._ Foi difícil conseguir os ingressos ?

- Não. Comprei para o camarote.

-o-

Assim que entraram no teatro e Gabrielle tirou o casaco, Kamus sorriu.

- Humm... vestida para matar.

- Não estamos em duelo ? Cada um luta com as armas que tem. E já percebi que vou precisar me cuidar, pois você escolheu ótimas armas. – disse aprovando a roupa do Aquariano.

- Não. Vou perder feio. Você está maravilhosa.

- Está bom para um primeiro encontro ?

- Está perfeito. – sorriu enquanto a conduzia até o camarote.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Sexta-feira. Hora do jantar... _

Era o terceiro dia de espionagem do Escorpiano. Pela manhã não conseguira ficar próximo de Alberich na fila, mas no jantar teve sucesso. O Escorpiano continuava atento, prestando atenção à conversa dele com o Black Devil.

Já perto das comidas, o ruivo parou bruscamente fazendo o grego esbarrar nele.

- Foi mal. – Milo desculpou-se.

- Parece que eu já vi este filme antes. Na verdade, ontem. – replicou olhando friamente o Escorpiano.

- Foi mal. – respondeu, engolindo seco.

- Tudo bem. - Alberich sorriu - Foi culpa minha. Eu parei de repente. – disse e ficou indiferente na fila.

Milo deu um passo para trás evitando tanta proximidade, mas apurou os ouvidos.

-o-

O ruivo esperou sua vez de receber a comida, pegou um pão e aproximou-se do cozinheiro que servia sopa - Boa noite, Krishna. Rezando bastante ? – perguntou e riu.

O cozinheiro transformou-se. Pegou a concha que estava servindo a sopa e atirou contra o preso. O ruivo foi rápido e desviou. O líquido quente atingiu o grego. Milo deu um pulo para trás e tirou rapidamente a camisa. Os guardas se aproximaram com agilidade e seguraram o Escorpiano.

- Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Pode soltar esse aí. – Krishna rosnou entre os dentes – Levem este marginal para a solitária ! – apontou o ruivo.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de mais ! – Alberich se defendeu.

- O que afinal aconteceu por aqui ? – um dos guardas aproximou-se.

- Ele me insultou ! – o cozinheiro falou apontando o criminoso ruivo.

- Eu só perguntei se ele estava rezando. Isso ofende alguém ?

- Alberich, você sabe muito bem aonde vão parar os que ofendem os funcionários do presídio.

- É sério, _senhor _guarda Shido. – disse com humildade - Eu não tenho culpa. Ele pode confirmar. – e apontou o grego.

- O que aconteceu ? – o agente penitenciário indagou o Escorpiano.

- Ele só perguntou para o cozinheiro se ele estava rezando bastante. – respondeu - Será que eu posso ir até o banheiro e me lavar ?

- Vá. – Shido assentiu – Krishna, volte a seu posto. E você, Alberich, respeito.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

O cozinheiro retornou para trás da bancada de alimentos praguejando. O ruivo olhou raivosamente para ele.

-o-

O ladrão continuava no banheiro quando Alberich entrou.

- Valeu, cara. Se você não estivesse prestando atenção em mim, eu estaria fxxxxx.

- Tudo bem.

- Valeu mesmo. – disse e virou-se para sair.

No momento o Escorpiano estava preocupado em lavar-se. A barriga e a perna ainda ardiam pelo calor. Estava distraído e não percebeu o olhar do outro sobre si.

"Você acha que sou cego ? Acha que não te vejo atrás de mim ? Você respondeu o que eu queria. **Afirmou** que estava prestando atenção em mim. Agora só preciso descobrir o que você quer. E é bom querer ser meu amigo, pois se quiser ser meu inimigo, está assinando sua sentença de morte" – o ruivo pensou antes de deixar o banheiro.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Interpol Organização Internacional de Polícia Criminal ou International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) é uma organização internacional que auxilia a cooperação de polícias de diferentes países. Sua sede é em Lyon, na França.

( 2 ) CIA - Agência Central de Inteligência ou Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) é um serviço de inteligência dos Estados Unidos da América e uma de suas atribuições é coletar inteligência através de fontes humanas, relacionada a segurança nacional americana, divulgando-as de forma apropriada.

( 3 ) Black Devil significa Diabo Negro, em inglês.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que pacientemente esperaram este capítulo. Tive ao longo dos últimos meses alguns contratempos pessoais e no último mês uma desagradável surpresa: meu computador pifou. Felizmente as coisas começaram a entrar no eixo e hoje finalmente consegui postar o capítulo (depois de perdê-lo quase inteiramente durante o travamento do computador)

Só tenho a agradecer pelas reviews maravilhosas, cativantes e de incentivo. Obrigada por combaterem meu desânimo nesta fase de má-sorte com mensagens inspiradoras. Beijos e obrigada a todos os que leram (se faltar alguém, me perdoem, mas este problema no meu computador me fez perder alguns arquivos e danificar outros): Carol 'Jade', Cardosinha, Virgo-chan, Flor de Gelo, Shiryuforever94, Lady Yuuko, Anjo Setsuna, Mi-chan.HxS, Lady Kourin, Haine II, Aquarius no Camy, Narcisa Le Fey, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Lamari, Thyana, Ilia Verseau, Hokuto-chan (não consegui responder seu e-mail. Mas aqui está o cap. Tirei os resumos pois a fic vai começar a esquentar... Milhões de beijos e obrigada pelo e-mail. Eu o adorei e ri bastante com ele), Princess Andromeda, Dora Ivans, Inu (Hyuuga-kun), Arashi Kaminari, Pri-Chan, Guilherme, Mandy, Bela Chan, Boromira (Pena não conseguir te responder. Bjos e obrigada por escrever !) , Amelia Ebherrardt, Aline-chan, Shakinha, Vcious, Yuzuriha, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Tamyy, Tsuki Torres, Mila Boyd, Bela, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Fáh , Nanda, Audrey Poison, Carolina Surita, Deh.

Claro, agradeço também aos que não escreveram, mas continuaram com pensamentos positivos, esperando a continuação da história. Um grande beijo a todos.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty

- Junho/2007 -


	7. O Farsante

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior__ – Depois de uma armação de Gabrielle, Dohko vê a advogada e Kamus no restaurante e incentiva um namoro. Marin conta ao chefe os progressos do grego na investigação e o elogia. O policial finge não perceber os avanços do ladrão e toma uma chamada da funcionária. Querendo esquecer o ladrão, o francês convida Gabrielle para sair. Milo passa a vigiar Alberich mais de perto, mas o outro preso desconfia._

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Cap VII – O Farsante**

-oOo-

_Noite de sexta-feira. Paris..._

Paris estava apinhada. Normalmente os meses de Janeiro apresentaram um inverno bem rigoroso, mas desta vez o clima estava diferente. Os termômetros continuavam registrando baixa temperatura, porém bem acima das escalas medidas nos últimos anos. Isso fazia franceses e turistas saírem de casa e lotarem as ruas.

E não apenas a cidade mantinha-se movimentada. Faltando poucas semanas para 14 de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim, quando França e vários países da Europa comemoram o dia dos namorados, o comércio estava em polvorosa.

-oOo-

_Teatro Municipal..._

Indiferente ao que ocorria nas ruas parisienses, o público que assistia à comédia _"Delírios De Uma Noite Quente"_, baseada na famosa peça _"Sonhos De Uma Noite De Verão"_ de Willian Shakespeare, gargalhava. O espetáculo era conduzido por um experiente grupo de teatro. A sala lotada e as risadas quase ininterruptas explicavam as cinco estrelas dadas pelas revistas especializadas.

Assim que a peça terminou todos os presentes, incluindo Kamus e Gabrielle, levantaram-se para aplaudir.

- Gostou ? – a advogada perguntou ao deixarem o teatro.

- Muito. Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto.

Não era mentira. O policial realmente permitira-se aproveitar a peça sem se preocupar com os pensamentos sombrios que rondavam sua mente.

- Rir faz muito bem. E a vida nos dá milhares de motivos para rir. Não acha ? – a jovem indagou animada.

O comentário o fez lembrar-se porque estava ali. Estava ali para viver uma mentira. Instantaneamente recordou-se de tudo o que queria esquecer. Ficou com o semblante carregado.

- O que houve ? – Gabrielle questionou - Está tudo bem ?

- Não é nada. Lembrei algumas coisas do trabalho. Acho que estou trabalhando muito. – forçou um sorriso.

- Você precisa acabar com esse stress, rir mais. Se você gosta de comédias, podemos assisti-las sempre. Que tal ?

- Será ótimo. – replicou, sem transparecer o tom forçado.

"_Kamus, Kamus..._" – disse a si mesmo em pensamento – "..._o mundo não está ruindo. A peça foi agradável, a Gabrielle é agradável, o jantar __**será**__ agradável. O que você quer ? Seu querido ladrão grego, sustentáculo do seu pequeno mundinho, só estará livre daqui a um ano e meio. O quê você pretende fazer este tempo todo ? Esconder-se em uma casca ? Fugir ? Cometer um crime e ser preso na Clairvaux ? Não seja ridículo ! Um ano e meio é muito tempo. Até lá acha que ele não te esqueceu ? Seja racional, Kamus. Pense. Você não gosta dele. Ele te desafia e isso te excita, __**só**__. É sexo o que você precisa. Acha que não terá isso da Gabrielle ? Claro que sim. E ela é bonita, sensual e também te desafia. Pode muito bem te fazer esquecer o ladrãozinho._"

- Cem euros em troca de seus pensamentos. – a advogada desafiou-o.

O francês sorriu.

- Meus pensamentos não valem tanto assim.

- Faço qualquer coisa para te tirar esta preocupação. – disse cheia de charme.

"_Vamos Kamus. Você está prestes a conquistar uma boa companhia. Isso te fará bem. Esforce-se_." – incentivou a si próprio.

- Mas assim, - pegou a mão da jovem e beijou suavemente - vou me apaixonar por você.

Gabrielle fitou os lábios do Aquariano e sorriu.

- E eu achei que estava preparada para esta batalha.

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem.

- Acho que já estou em desvantagem.

- Não se preocupe. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido - Vou te deixar mostrar as armas que tem.

- Tudo bem. Este é o tipo de jogo que se joga a dois.

- Tenho a impressão que vou gostar muito deste jogo.

- Aposto que sim. – a francesa envolveu os braços no pescoço do investigador e o puxou para si. Beijou-lhe suavemente o rosto, próximo aos lábios.

Kamus sentiu um frio no estômago.

- Muito bem, senhor Cartelié, - afastou-se um pouco - que tal seguirmos para o restaurante ?

- Restaurante ? Primeiro me desafia e agora quer fugir ?

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem.

O policial sorriu e deu o braço para a moça.

- Pois bem. Vamos ao restaurante, senhorita Rouchez. Mas não pense que fugirá desta batalha.

- Não jogo para perder.

- Hummm. Comecei a ficar com medo.

Ambos riram.

-o-

Os dois seguiram para o _Alain Ducasse_, onde o investigador fizera uma reserva. Demonstrando puro cavalheirismo, o francês puxou a cadeira para a advogada sentar-se.

- Você me impressiona a cada momento.

O Aquariano sorriu.

- _Mademoiselle_, a noite será agradabilíssima. Eu garanto. – tomou-lhe a mão e beijou suavemente.

O policial fazia o papel de "perfeito futuro namorado" e encantava a jovem.

- E inesquecível. – Gabriele acrescentou, maravilhada.

-o-

Em nenhum momento os dois tocaram em assuntos de trabalho. O objetivo do encontro era se conhecerem, baterem papo, trocarem idéias, sem entrarem em assuntos muito pessoais. Talvez por este motivo os temas variassem tanto passando através do programa de incentivo para atores iniciantes, da influência da cultura Asteca nos tempos atuais, dos últimos avanços na área oftalmológica, da situação política mundial e até dos filmes da série Harry Potter.

- Estou impressionado. – o investigador comentou.

- Comigo ou com a comida ?

- Com a comida, é claro. – sorriu e deu uma pequena pausa – Mentira. Estou impressionado com você.

- Mesmo ? E por quê ?

- É incrível a capacidade que você tem de passar de um assunto completamente diferente a outro, encontrar várias conexões entre os mesmos e ainda manter o foco da conversa.

- Quer que eu cite o código civil de trás para frente ?

Os dois riram.

- Sou uma advogada, Kamus. Nossas profissões exigem completo domínio de tudo o que falamos.

- Então está falando tudo premeditadamente ?

- Se quero vencer o caso, preciso estar preparada.

- É o que pensa de mim ? – perguntou com certa malícia – Sou _"um caso"_ a ser vencido ?

- Não. – respondeu devagar - Você é um caso a ser estudado. – disse e o encarou.

O Aquariano deu um leve sorriso e baixou o olhar.

- Envergonhado ?

- Não me sinto confortável ao ser observado de forma tão declarada. – respondeu, voltando-lhe os belos olhos azuis.

- Mas o pacote que eu comprei incluía observá-lo o quanto eu quisesse.

- Tem razão. – sorriu, pouco à vontade.

- Você parece nervoso. – deliciou-se com suas palavras – Que tal um lugar mais tranqüilo ?

- Um... lugar mais tranqüilo ?

- Um lugar onde eu possa te analisar completamente. – disse sem tirar os olhos da boca do outro.

Procurou não demonstrar-se apreensivo. Os dois eram adultos, mas "l_ugar mais tranqüilo"_ só poderia significar uma coisa: sexo.

- Ótima idéia. – forçou um sorriso, tendo um tufão de pensamentos devastando-lhe a mente.

-o-

Saindo do restaurante, os dois seguiram até o estacionamento. Ao chegarem próximo ao carro o investigador destravou-o e abriu a porta para a advogada entrar. Esperou a jovem acomodar-se, deu a volta pela frente do automóvel, abriu seu lado, sentou-se e travou a porta, disfarçando seus temores.

- Muito bem, aonde você quer ir ? – perguntou-lhe.

Gabrielle não respondeu. Manteve os olhos fixos nos lábios do policial e aproximou-se devagar.

A respiração do Aquariano ficou ofegante e seu coração bateu mais rápido. Por um breve momento teve receio de não corresponder. Uma coisa era fingir-se interessado e sorrir, outra era partir para a prática.

Não teve muito tempo para fazer conjecturas, pois logo os lábios quentes da francesa alcançaram os seus.

O beijo era diferente. Era suave e tranqüilo. Bom, mas não como o primeiro do grego: inebriante, voraz e felino, tirando-lhe completamente a razão.

Voltou a concentrar-se na jovem e no que fazia. Seu objetivo deveria estar à sua frente e não há quilômetros de distância, atrás das grades. Aspirou o delicioso perfume que a advogada usava e deixou-se envolver por ele. Deslizou a mão pelos longos cabelos de Gabrielle e trouxe-a mais para perto.

Quando pensava dominar a situação seus pensamentos o traíram e tornaram a buscar o presidiário. Que diferença o corpo delicado e delgado à sua frente do corpo másculo e bem torneado do Escorpiano. Milo era uma estátua grega que ganhara vida. Um verdadeiro Apolo. Pele naturalmente bronzeada, músculos definidos, sorriso malicioso e boca deliciosa.

Pensar nos atributos físicos do outro o excitou, fazendo aprofundar o beijo. Gabrielle sentiu a mudança e parou o beijo, a afastando-se um pouco.

- Calma. – colocou a mão nos lábios do investigador quando este tentou avançar mais uma vez – Temos muito tempo.

"_Vamos, Kamye._" – disse a si mesmo – "_Você sabe que as mulheres dizem não quando querem dizer sim. Ela está esperando sua reação. Faça papel de homem._"

- Quer ir até meu apartamento ? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelos da advogada.

- Não, Kamus. Ainda é muito cedo para eu conhecer a sua casa.

"_Insista._" – falou consigo em pensamento – _"Ela não queria um lugar mais tranqüilo ? Sexo vai te fazer bem_."

- Tem certeza ? – questionou, aproximando-se, beijando-lhe a boca e escorregando os lábios até seu pescoço.

- Não, Kamus. – empurrou-o de leve – Hoje não.

- Tudo bem. – deu um sorriso amarelo e arrumou-se no banco – Então aonde quer ir ?

- Você ficou chateado comigo ?

- Claro que não.

- Você ficou.

- Claro que não, Gabrielle. É o nosso primeiro encontro. Na verdade, devo pedir desculpas pelo atrevimento. Desculpe – pegou a mão da jovem e beijou com suavidade.

A advogada sorriu, fascinada.

- Você é sempre assim ? Tão charmoso e atraente ?

- Só com quem interessa.

- E eu interesso ?

Kamus apenas sorriu e depositou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Isso responde ?

- Responde.

- Então estou perdoado ? – perguntou em tom de arrependimento.

- Mais que perdoado.

- E que tal fecharmos a noite em um café ? Lá poderemos conversar tranqüilamente. – sugeriu.

- Desde que eu possa analisá-lo.

- Vou perder pontos por ter me comportado mal, há pouco ?

- Você só está ganhando. – disse e se aproximou para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês, horas depois..._

O policial entrou em casa, sozinho, e acendeu a luz. Estava pensativo.

Deveria realmente investir nesta loucura ?

Loucura ? O que seria loucura ? Envolver-se com uma bela advogada francesa, desimpedida e interessada em si ou desejar com ardor um presidiário estrangeiro e pobre ?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Poderia fingir para os outros, mas não para si. Gostava do ladrão. Estava verdadeiramente apaixonado pelo grego. Mas de quê isso adiantaria ? Não possuía liberdade para optar. Indubitavelmente a sociedade escolheria Gabriele.

- Que inferno ! E eu ? E meus desejos ? E minhas vontades ?

Aproximou-se do local onde guardava as bebidas e serviu-se de uma dose dupla de uísque. Talvez isso ajudasse a responder.

-o-

Passava das quatro da manhã quando fechou a garrafa e foi para a cama. Seus olhos continham uma expressão vazia. Estava depressivo. Pagava hoje por suas ações e escolhas do passado. Sabia não passar de uma marionete, um joguete na mão da sociedade. Deveria assumir sua posição de macho e colocar uma fêmea a seu lado. Alguém para exibir e chamar de mãe de seus filhos. E se fizesse tudo de forma correta, se fosse perfeito, conquistaria seu prêmio tornando-se Superintendente.

O que era preciso para alcançar esse objetivo? Ser falso ? Mentir ? Anular-se ? Tinha muita experiência nisso.

- Você consegue, Kamye. – disse a si mesmo enquanto se deitava - É um _farsante_ profissional. Não conheço ninguém que finja os sentimentos melhor que você.

Desta forma conseguiria pagar sua **maldita** promessa, Gabrielle ficaria feliz, Dohko ficaria feliz, a sociedade ficaria feliz, **todos** ficariam felizes. Todos, exceto ele mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Kamus. Ainda que você realmente goste do grego, isso é passado. Afinal, você nunca teve direito à felicidade. - murmurou amargamente e apagou a luz.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Dia seguinte..._

Milo estava calado. Depois do episódio da sopa (1) passara a semana portando-se de modo introspectivo. Estava irritado consigo mesmo.

"_Sou um idiota_" – pensou – "_Qualquer imbecil já percebeu que estou na cola do Alberich. Daqui a pouco ele vai me perguntar se estou espionando ou se estou apaixonado por seus músculos._"

Os pensamentos o fizeram parar o que estava fazendo. Retornou a serra para a madeira, continuando seu trabalho.

"_Apaixonado por seus músculos ?"_ – repetiu a si mesmo, olhando discretamente à sua volta – _"Não. Melhor passar por espião. Apaixonado por seus músculos, __**nunca !**__"_

A afirmação, tão convicta, nada tinha a ver com o porte físico de Alberich. Seus temores estavam ligados a um episódio do passado, ainda muito fresco em sua memória.

Meses atrás, quando chegara à Clairvaux, o Escorpiano ficara observando o movimento e procurando entender como as coisas funcionavam por ali. Muito atento, aprendeu sobre as facções, aprendeu a respeitar os presos com mais tempo de cadeia e aprendeu a temer os perigosos. Depois de ser preso na solitária, pela segunda vez, por estar apenas cantando, também aprendeu a não declarar sua opinião de maneira tão explícita. Aprendeu ainda a nunca comentar seus crimes e também a esconder, sobre quaisquer circunstâncias, sua vida pessoal. Isso ficou ainda mais claro quando percebeu **como** os homossexuais eram tratados.

Apesar da França ser um país de mente aberta, as piadinhas maldosas, os comentários grosseiros e os palavrões dirigidos aos gays dentro da Clairvaux não eram nada agradáveis. Entretanto, tais palavras eram muito brandas em comparação à atitude violenta de alguns detentos contra eles. Vários homossexuais, ou os que se portavam como se fossem, foram enviados à enfermaria. Quase a totalidade com ferimentos nada leves.

Ao longo de sua carceragem o grego surpreendeu-se com a violência utilizada contra este grupo, mas nada foi tão traumático quanto o episódio ocorrido em seu primeiro mês de cadeia. Tal discussão ocorreu durante o jantar. Black Devil, amigo de Alberich, estava sentando, comendo, quando um preso passou por trás dele e esbarrou a mão em suas costas. O corredor não era tão grande entre uma mesa e outra, mas suficientemente largo para evitar contato físico entre os detentos.

- Vou te ensinar a não se esfregar em macho, viado do cxxxxxx ! – imediatamente Black Devil levantou-se da mesa e foi para cima do rapaz.

O africano não deixou o outro se explicar. Pouco importava se ele não era homossexual e se o ato não foi proposital.

Um soco jogou o jovem no chão. A partir daí Black Devil desferiu-lhe uma série de socos, chutes e pontapés. Os demais presos não se envolveram, mas incitavam a violência, gritando, assobiando e pedindo _"morte ao gay"_. Felizmente os guardas chegaram antes do pior. Black Devil foi arrastado para a solitária, mas não antes de jurar o outro de morte.

- Na hora em que eu te pegar no corredor, viado filho da pxxx, arrebento a sua cara. Vou arrancar **todos** os dentes desta sua boca imunda ! – e cuspiu nele.

Os outros presidiários aplaudiram e xingaram o outro detento. O rapaz, todo ensangüentado, foi levado ao ambulatório. Para evitar confusões, o suposto homossexual foi transferido de ala.

Milo, novato na Clairvaux, ficou impressionado. A princípio não mencionara nada sobre Afrodite apenas para protegê-lo, mas depois deste episódio calara-se completamente.

Ficar quieto sobre sua preferência sexual poderia ser bom, mas o Escorpiano sabia não ser suficiente. Precisava precaver-se em definitivo. Nunca, jamais, poderia mencionar qualquer frase sobre o namorado.

A solução de seus problemas veio através de uma brincadeira.

Jack, um antigo presidiário o qual fez amizade, perguntara ao ladrão o que ele fizera para ser preso.

- Não fiz nada. Sou completamente inocente. – replicou sorrindo.

Jack riu. Esta era a frase mais ouvida dentro do presídio.

- Fala sério, Grego. Ouvi dizer que você é o Escorpião Escarlate.

- Jack, se liga. Só porque o meu signo é Escorpião não quer dizer que sou o Escorpião Escarlate. Estão tirando sarro da sua cara. Escorpião Escarlate é nome de um filme.

- Pensa que me engana, Grego ? Isso aí só é um filme se você for o ator principal.

De repente o Escorpiano teve um estalo. Um milhão de imagens e idéias passou por sua mente em fração de segundos.

- Ok, Jack. – fez cara de derrotado – Eu confesso. Você descobriu tudo.

- Então você é mesmo o Escorpião Escarlate ?

- Não, Jack. Eu sou um ator.

- Ah, tá. Claro que é. – debochou.

- É verdade. Eu **sou** um ator. Estou aqui fingindo ser presidiário.

- Grego, fala a verdade.

- É verdade. Estou fazendo pesquisa para o meu próximo trabalho.

- Em uma cadeia como a Clairvaux ? – duvidou.

- Foi meu agente que me arrumou a vaga. Ele é louco. Você não faz idéia para onde ele manda os atores por causa de uns trocados.

- Você está mentindo.

- Tudo bem. Pense que eu estou mentindo. Mas um dia você vai ver. Meu agente vai me fazer uma visita ou vai me tirar daqui e você vai acreditar em mim.

O outro criminoso riu.

Milo não desistiu de sua história. A partir deste dia passou a investir em fatos e teorias. Quase toda semana procurava convencer alguém, ou até o próprio Jack, que realmente era um ator. Mentia sobre pessoas, viagens e situações, ocorridas ao longo de sua vida artística. Relatava histórias inacreditáveis e modificava completamente experiências reais. Fazia o que fosse necessário para acharem que tudo o que falava era mentira. Enquanto não pudessem diferenciar o verídico do absurdo se cometesse um deslize, e falasse do Pisciano, pensariam ser outra de suas histórias.

Este jogo funcionava bem na prisão. Fingir-se de idiota, de fato, protegera-o até o momento, entretanto o Escorpiano já estava cheio de tanta farsa.

Não suportava mais a Clairvaux. Não via a hora de deixar aquele pulgueiro. E tão logo saísse, a primeira coisa que faria seria procurar o investigador. Sua intenção era reverter a primeira má impressão causada. Gostaria de apresentar a Kamus o verdadeiro Milo. Não o bonzinho, tolinho e submisso, e nem o superficial, malandro e mentiroso. Precisava mostrar o que realmente era: inteligente, charmoso e cativante. O Milo que se perdera quando foi preso. Não era o que Afrodite sempre dizia ? "_Não perca sua essência_" ?

Balançou a cabeça descontente consigo mesmo.

Inteligente ? Com certeza esta qualidade poderia seria descartada. Fizera uma burrada enorme quando ficara fora da Clairvaux. Estava tão acostumado a fingir ser o que não era que não conseguira ser verdadeiro diante do francês. No momento em que mais deveria ser o Milo foi um imbecil, abandonando-o e fugindo. E depois desta atitude estúpida e impensada, como conseguir o perdão do _**doce**_ Aquariano ? O quê poderia dizer ? _"Me desculpe, Kâ. Aquele não era eu ?"_

"_Você é um idiota, Milo." _disse a si mesmo_ "Um idiota e um falso. O cara mais falso que eu conheço."_

Tal pensamento o fez refletir.

Não. Não era assim tão falso. Certamente tinha o investigador em alta estima: achava-o bonito, inteligente, charmoso, gostoso, enfim, a perfeição em forma humana. Mas o francês também mentia. Kamus não era assim **tão** perfeito. Tal qual o Escorpiano, vivia uma farsa. Fingia tão bem o que sentia que, ao mostrar-se verdadeiramente, não era possível distinguir o falso do real. Como o ladrão, também se perdera em suas próprias fantasias.

O grego sentiu-se levemente melancólico. Nada daquilo importava. Independente do policial ser perfeito ou ter falhas e do presidiário realmente estar apaixonado por ele, nada diminuiria o um ano e meio que os separava. Isso, se de fato conseguisse a condicional por bom comportamento.

O peito do ladrão ficou apertado. O que estava fazendo ? O que estava pensando ? Onde todos aqueles pensamentos o levariam ? Obviamente a lugar algum. Os dois viviam mundos diferentes. Períodos diferentes, histórias diferentes, ambientes diferentes. Era **muita** diferença.

Milo fechou os olhos por um momento, achando que perderia a razão e ficaria louco. A farsa não acabava nunca. Fingia o tempo todo. Fingia ser um condenado exemplar, apenas para obter a condicional, quando queria mandar tudo às favas. Fingia acreditar que sairia da prisão e ele e Kamus teriam uma história, quando sabia que o mundo não aceitaria esta união descabida. E agora, fingia ser um investigador dentro de uma cadeia, quando não passava de um presidiário estúpido e de idéias fracas.

Fingir, fingir, fingir. Quando isso ia acabar ?

A tensão cresceu em seu interior. Olhou em volta, em desespero. Os prisioneiros estavam trabalhando. Uns cortavam madeira, outros pregavam, outros montavam os móveis. Onde estava ? O que era aquele modelo carcerário ? Para quê trabalhava ? Seria este um meio de re-socializar o preso, ensinando-lhe uma profissão e preparando-o para o mercado ? Não. Tudo não passava de uma farsa. Uma grande farsa. Quem, em sua sã consciência, empregaria um marceneiro ex-Clairvaux ?

A distração custou-lhe um corte errado na madeira.

- Mxxxx ! – exasperou-se.

Deixou a serra de lado e pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro. Pensou na madeira que acabara de estragar. Agora precisava achar um modo de consertar a estupidez que acabara de cometer.

-o-

O guarda que o escoltava entrou no banheiro e depois saiu.

- Está vazio. Não demore. – disse secamente ao grego e ficou aguardando do lado de fora.

O Escorpiano entrou. Chegando à frente do mictório, socou a parede. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Cansado de fingir. Cansado de se anular. Cansado de ser um Milo para os outros. Cansado de ser um _farsante_.

Colocou a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo. Quando deixaria a farsa de lado para começar a viver em um mundo real ? Quando ?

Encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão. Abraçou os joelhos e colocou a cabeça entre eles. Não agüentava mais aquilo.

-oOo-

_Mesmo dia. Paris. Durante a tarde._

O francês estava trabalhando em seu escritório quando o celular tocou.

- IPF, Kamus. – atendeu automaticamente.

- Humm... Jeito sexy de atender seu celular.

- Gabrielle ! Aham... Não vi que era você.

- Você me parece bem ocupado.

- Estou trabalhando.

- Sábado à tarde ?

- Tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- E que tal fazermos algo hoje à noite ?

- O quê você tem em mente ?

- Você ficaria vermelho se eu falasse. – riu gostosamente e depois se calou – Desculpe. Eu ia sugerir um cinema.

O policial fechou os olhos. Precisava lutar. Lutar e vencer. Seu prêmio seria tornar-se Superintendente e ser lembrado como tal no futuro. Forçou um sorriso antes de dar uma resposta.

- Eu ficaria vermelho ? Humm... ir ao cinema não me parece um ataque à moral ou aos bons costumes. É um filme pornô ?

- Cínico ! – a jovem riu - **Duvido** que fique vermelho com filme pornô.

- E se eu for do tipo inocente ?

- E você é ?

- Você pode tentar descobrir.

- Isso é um desafio ?

- Por quê ? Vamos assistir a um filme pornô ?

- Não ! – riu mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, o que quer ver ?

- Você.

- Sinto muito, senhorita. Não estou em cartaz no momento.

- Engraçadinho. – riu – Aceita o convite ?

O Aquariano sentiu uma leve pressão no pescoço. Parecia haver uma mão em volta dele, apertando. Receio interno de não corresponder "à escolha" da Sociedade.

- E depois do cinema ? O quê faremos ? – após fazer a pergunta arrependeu-se. O que queria ? Levar a advogada para a cama ?

- O quê você sugere ?

O investigador ficou mudo. A conversa não estava tomando um bom rumo graças à sua própria interferência.

- Kamus ?

- Aham, um café, talvez.

- É. Talvez você seja mesmo do tipo inocente.

- Talvez. – respondeu um tanto nervoso.

- Tudo bem, a que horas nos encontramos ?

- Qual a hora do filme ?

- Deve ser perto das nove.

- Te pego às oito.

- Tudo bem. Então até as oito.

- Até. – disse e desligou.

Seu coração estava disparado. O quê estava planejando ? O quê faria ? Pensou no grego.

- Mxxxx. Não poderia ser você, Milo ? Com você o tempo da farsa já acabou. Eu poderia ser apenas o Kamus, sem máscaras, sem mentiras. – balançou a cabeça – Agora tenho que começar tudo de novo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansado de tudo aquilo. Ficou algum tempo sem se mexer e depois respirou fundo.

– Vamos lá, Kamye. – disse a si mesmo – Represente bem seu papel. Hoje você se comportará como o namoradinho perfeito da advogada. Não será assim tão difícil. Basta buscá-la, assistir ao filme, comer alguma coisa, jogar conversa fora, beijá-la, insistir para que ela venha para seu apartamento e pronto. Depois você a deixará em casa e voltará para o aconchego do seu lar, onde poderá encher a cara, se masturbar enquanto pensa no ladrãozinho e fantasiar situações estúpidas.

Suspirou levemente.

- Não seja idiota, Kamus. Você precisa cumprir sua promessa não precisa ?

Ficou algum tempo quieto, pensativo.

- Então se você precisa, esforce-se. Saia com a Gabrielle e comece a namorá-la. Deixe o Dohko saber. Não é o que ele quer ?

Pensou sobre o que acabara de dizer. **Precisava** tornar-se Superintendente. Custasse o que custasse.

– Ótimo, Kamye. Você precisa do cargo e sabe que não pode ficar com o Milo. Eu não preciso repetir todos os defeitos dele. Basta dizer que seu querido "_Ange"_, o larapiozinho grego, vai mofar por **pelo menos** um ano e meio na Clairvaux. Lembra-se ?

Seus pensamentos se perderam na tela do computador.

- Você concorda que tudo isso é verdade, não é, Kamus ? – martirizou-se.

Ficou um longo tempo olhando para o vazio.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

(1) No dia anterior (Capítulo IV) Milo esbarrara mais de uma vez em Alberich durante a fila do jantar e depois foi atingido com sopa quente pelo cozinheiro Krishna.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Oiê ! Finalmente apareci. Não se preocupem, pois não deixei de escrever não. Sei que o capítulo foi bem pequeno para tanto tempo de espera, mas era necessário mostrar o conflito que se passa no interior de cada um deles antes de continuar. Depois dos próximos capítulos, vcs vão me dar razão. Quer dizer, assim espero. Rsrs.

Depois do desgaste com o meu computador antigo, comprei um novo, mas agora o Internet Explorer resolveu funcionar a hora que quer. Eu **odeio** informática !! (Bela Patty ri, pois se formou em Ciências da Computação). Então, se eu demorar um pouquinho para responder as reviews, considerem que meu querido micro está de sacanagem comigo. :)

Agradeço aos que comentaram: Hikaru, Anjo Setsuna, Mi-chan.HxS, Lamari, Saga de pijama, Flor de Gelo, Virgo-chan, Princess Andromeda, Kagura, Arashi Kaminari, Ilía Verseau, Litha-chan, Nana Pizani, Lady Yuuko, Darts of Pleasure, Makie, Bela Chan, Debora Cristine, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Paty M.R., Sere, Haína, Polaris Sama, Fernanda, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Haina Aquarius-sama, Loli-chan yuy

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora - contato_

Não tenham medo de escrever :) Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjos !

Bela Patty .

- Dezembro/2007 -


	8. Prenúncio de um fim

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE – 2ª TEMPORADA**

_Capítulo Anterior__ – Kamus sai com Gabrielle e sugere irem ao seu apartamento. A advogada nega, mas impressiona-se com o francês. Milo irrita-se consigo mesmo por seu comportamento com Alberich e relembra como começou a história de ser um ator na prisão. Kamus e Milo sentem-se farsantes, cada qual em sua razão. O policial decide namorar Gabrielle seriamente por precisar se tornar Superintendente._

-oOo-

...pensou sobre o que acabara de dizer. **Precisava** tornar-se Superintendente. Custasse o que custasse.

- Ótimo, Kamye. Você precisa do cargo e sabe que não pode ficar com o Milo. Eu não preciso repetir todos os defeitos dele. Basta dizer que seu querido "Ange", o larapiozinho grego, vai mofar por **pelo menos** um ano e meio na Clairvaux. Lembra-se?

Seus pensamentos se perderam na tela do computador.

- Você concorda que tudo isso é verdade, não é, Kamus ? – martirizou-se.

Ficou um longo tempo olhando para o vazio.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Cap VIII – Prenúncio de um fim**

_-oOo-_

_Sábado à noite. Ruas parisienses..._

Kamus respirava rapidamente. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados. O policial olhou para o relógio do automóvel e acelerou, ultrapassando velozmente outros veículos. Marcara com a advogada às oito da noite, porém já passava das oito e dez.

Chegou à entrada do prédio de Gabrielle cinco minutos depois.

- Boa noite, investigador. – a jovem disse ao entrar no carro – Atrasou-se um pouco?

- Acabei me demorando a sair.

- Hummm. Perdeu tanto tempo assim para se produzir para mim? Que bom. – sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

O aquariano retribuiu o beijo, mas com os pensamentos em outro lugar. O atraso fora causado por seu conflito interior e não para produzir-se, entretanto quaisquer comentários sobre este assunto eram absolutamente desnecessários.

- Será que ainda dá tempo de pegar o filme? – o francês perguntou parando o beijo.

- Claro. – respondeu com suavidade – A sessão só começa às oito e quarenta. – respondeu e ficou observando o namorado por alguns instantes. – Você me parece tenso, amorzinho. – tocou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente – O que houve?

- Nada de mais. Apenas desliguei o computador muito tarde. – mentiu.

- Você ficou trabalhando até agora?

- Já comecei tarde. Só peguei depois do almoço.

- Kamus, agora que estamos namorando, você precisa racionalizar seu tempo do trabalho. É melhor, inclusive para sua qualidade de vida, fazer isso apenas durante o expediente, não acha?

O policial acabara de descobrir a diferença entre homens e mulheres de 12 de janeiro. Shura cobrava-lhe atenção, mas sempre de forma sutil. Gabrielle, ao contrário, deixava bem claro que as coisas mudariam. E logo na primeira semana de encontros.

Cresceu em seu interior uma enorme vontade de virar-se para aquela advogadazinha petulante e dizer-lhe que, se alguém tinha o direito de interferir em sua vida, esse alguém não era ela. No entanto, limitou-se a ficar quieto.

"E o Dohko ainda diz que ela é perfeita." – disse a si mesmo, lembrando a conversa que tivera durante a tarde de sexta, com o chinês, sobre a namorada.

"_Então vocês vão ao cinema. – o chefe deu uma pequena pausa, olhando para o funcionário com satisfação – Sabe Kamus, este relacionamento me deixa muito feliz. Com a responsabilidade que você tem, __**e tende a aumentar aqui na IPF**__, – frisou bem esta parte – você precisa de alguém para partilhar os bons momentos. A Gabrielle não apenas pertence a uma família muito respeitada, como também é advogada. Isso significa que não haverá conflitos profissionais em casa. Você perceberá como é bom unir-se a uma pessoa que compreende o meio no qual você vive._"

O investigador não se manifestara, mas mesmo assim o Superintendente continuou.

"_Veja meu casamento: minha esposa não pode me dar filhos, mas é sensata e se comporta muito bem nos eventos sociais. É um casamento muito sólido. Faço votos que o mesmo ocorra com você. Talvez você seja jovem demais para perceber, mas uma boa esposa conta muito pontos com a sociedade. Gabrielle é perfeita. Tenho certeza que será uma ótima companheira."_

Companheira? A esposa de Dohko estava mais para uma serviçal. Passava a maior parte do tempo olhando para baixo, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, deslocando-se para cá e para lá conforme as determinações do marido. O Superintendente costumava desculpar-se por seu silêncio dizendo que a mulher não falava bem o francês, mas na verdade a pobre criatura não passava de sua sombra.

Era fato que teciam comentários positivos sobre o chefe, associando sua perseverança na IPF à sua fidelidade ao casamento, porém, **nunca**, **em momento algum**, o ítem "_felicidade no relacionamento_" era mencionado. Todos falavam apenas da constância do chinês.

- Puras marionetes sociais. – o aquariano murmurou, parando em um semáforo.

- O que disse você disse? – a namorada perguntou-lhe.

- Nada. – olhou para a jovem – Mania de repensar os casos em voz alta.

- Trabalhar tanto assim não faz bem, amorzinho. Você deveria descansar mais.

- É. Vou me esforçar para isso.

- Perfeito. – sorriu – E eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Não vou te deixar trabalhar demais sem um mínimo de diversão. Você dança?

- Dançar? Não. Não danço nada.

- Ótimo. Isso significa que posso te ensinar do zero. – deu uma pequena pausa – Podemos pegar uma balada depois do cinema.

- Uma balada? Acho muito agitado, Gabrielle. Eu pensava em um lugar mais tranqüilo.

- Kamus, – acariciou os cabelos do policial – ainda é muito cedo para namorar no seu apartamento. Desde que recomeçamos esta é apenas a segunda vez que saímos.

- Não. Não estou falando disso. Podemos conversar em um café ou algo do gênero.

- Amorzinho, não se preocupe. Podemos ir ao café e depois seguir para a balada. Uma coisa não impede a outra.

O francês permaneceu calado.

- Tudo bem, você está em dúvida. – a advogada constatou – Então vamos começar indo ao cinema, depois ao café e o resto você decide. Está bem assim?

O investigador assentiu percebendo que a noite seria mais longa do que imaginava.

_-oOo-_

_Clairvaux. Salão comunitário..._

Milo sentou-se no longo banco de pedra e encostou-se na parede. Suas costas e pernas doíam. Passara praticamente o dia todo abaixado, montando novos móveis.

- Essa vida de peão está me matando. – disse a si mesmo esticando as costas o máximo possível. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido.

Ainda movimentava-se vagarosamente, colado à parede, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Cerca de dez metros à sua direita estava Alberich. O criminoso ruivo estava sozinho até que um dos guardas aproximou-se, parou ao seu lado e entregou-lhe um maço de cigarros. O grego cerrou discretamente os olhos. Nenhum dos agentes entregava cigarros aos presos. Apenas os advogados ou visitas faziam isso. O que motivava um guarda a dar um maço de cigarros a um presidiário, ainda mais um tão perigoso?

Desviou o olhar para frente a fim de Alberich não perceber que era observado e imediatamente sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. O General o encarava com os olhos gélidos. O ladrão rapidamente baixou o olhar. Sabia não ser uma boa atitude encarar o outro bandido.

Depois de algum tempo olhou mais uma vez para frente e viu o General sair da posição onde estava e caminhar em sua direção. O escorpiano voltou a olhar para baixo e depois para o lado esquerdo, percebendo nervosamente em sua visão periférica que o outro preso se aproximava.

- Ei, olhe por onde anda. – alguém retrucou fazendo Milo desviar seu olhar para frente. Era o guarda que falava há pouco com Alberich. O General esbarrara nele durante seu trajeto.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, guarda... Shido. – o criminoso disse ao ler a identificação do agente – Este meu amigo me chamou para conversar e vim até aqui saber o que ele deseja. – apontou o grego – Não percebi que atrapalhava seu caminho.

O ladrão parou momentaneamente de respirar com o comentário.

- Pois não fiquem de muito papo. – o agente advertiu com pouca gentileza – Daqui a pouco haverá o toque de recolher.

- Claro, guarda Shido. Não se preocupe. Sou um preso consciente das minhas obrigações.

- Ótimo para você. – disse e saiu.

O General esperou o agente afastar-se para questionar o outro.

- Por que estava olhando para mim? – perguntou secamente.

- Eu ? Não. Não estava olhando. – os olhos azuis do escorpiano desviaram-se rapidamente para seu interlocutor e em seguida para baixo.

- Você estava me encarando, garoto.

- Não. Não estava não.

- Está dizendo que eu estou mentindo? – aproximou-se um pouco mais do grego.

- Não. – disse fitando os olhos gélidos e sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável. – Eu não estava encarando. – baixou o olhar – Apenas olhei para onde você estava. Só isso. Não tinha a intenção de te encarar ou te aborrecer.

- Que ótimo. – o General disse lentamente – Você sabe o que acontece com quem costuma me irritar, não?

Milo apenas assentiu, positivamente, sem olhar para o alto.

- Seja um bom garoto... – bateu de leve no rosto do ladrão – ...e você não vai se machucar.

O escorpiano assentiu novamente sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

O presidiário deu meia-volta e retornou para onde estava. O grego deu um suspiro de alívio. Ser massacrado pelo General não estava em seus planos para sair da Clairvaux.

Assim que o outro preso afastou-se a uma distância segura, Milo levantou-se e saiu do salão. Seguiu até sua cela, entrou, deitou-se e permaneceu por lá, não saindo para mais nada naquela noite.

_-oOo-_

_Na saída do cinema..._

- Que tal o filme? – Gabrielle perguntou ao francês assim que chegaram à rua.

- Péssimo. Sem conteúdo algum.

- Como perdemos o horário do nosso filme, eu falei para assistirmos algo mais intelectual, mas você disse que não estava com vontade de pensar.

- Estou me sentindo com neurônios a menos. Esse filme foi uma afronta à minha inteligência.

- Também não foi tão ruim assim.

- Se não for ruim assistir a um filme cujo personagem **mais inteligente** tem um nível de QI inferior a um verme de laboratório, o que é?

- Acho que você está exigindo demais para uma comédia.

- Era essa a classificação do filme? – indagou surpreso.

- Era.

- Pois deveriam classificar como terror. Ainda me causa arrepios pensar que gastei mais de dez euros com aquele lixo.

A advogada riu.

- Kamus, você é uma graça. Adoro sua companhia. Eu me divirto demais.

- Se te diverte meu aborrecimento, você deveria conhecer minha tia. – falou sem pensar.

- Hummm... está me convidando para conhecer a família?

O investigador ficou sério.

- Desculpe. Não quero parecer oferecida.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu fui indelicado. Eu e minha tia não somos o que todos poderiam chamar de "exemplo de família".

- Família é um assunto delicado.

- Muito.

A jovem ficou apenas alguns segundos quieta, insistindo no tema em seguida.

- São apenas você e ela na "família"?

- Sim.

- Você costuma falar com ela, visitá-la?

- Muito pouco.

- E você não se sente sozinho?

Aquele assunto já havia estragado seu humor. A francesa percebeu que o namorado ficou mais sério.

- Por favor me desculpe, Kamus. Não quero me meter em assuntos que te chateiam.

- Tudo bem. – forçou um sorriso – Não tem... – fingiu que o celular vibrara e parou para atendê-lo – ...só um minuto. – fingiu ler uma nova mensagem, mas na verdade entrou em uma antiga.

- O que houve?

- Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias. Preciso voltar para casa.

- Ah, não! Sério?

- Sério. Estou no meio de um caso muito importante.

- Tudo bem. – disse desapontada – Se você tem um compromisso com o trabalho não serei eu a atrapalhar. Pode ir.

- Não sou assim tão rude. Eu te deixo em casa primeiro.

A advogada assentiu pouco animada.

-o-

- Boa noite, Gabrielle. – disse depois de parar o carro.

- Nem deu tempo de jantarmos ou ir para a balada.

- Se você está com vontade de dançar, por que não chama uma amiga?

- Sem você? Não. Não teria graça. – deu uma pausa – Você não teria ciúme?

- Não faço o tipo ciumento.

- Tudo bem. Já vi que você está de poucas palavras. Vou embora e te deixar voltar para as obrigações. – deu-lhe um beijo – Prometa-me que vai jantar direitinho e nada de ficar a madrugada trabalhando.

- Promessa difícil.

- Só prometa que não vai se cansar demais. Isso não faz bem a você.

- Gabrielle, você realmente se preocupa comigo?

- Claro que sim. – beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios – A gente sempre se preocupa com quem a gente gosta.

O aquariano ficou pensativo.

- Boa noite, meu amorzinho. Bom trabalho. – beijou-o novamente – Eu te ligo amanhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Então até amanhã. – deu-lhe mais um selinho e saiu do carro.

O policial esperou a jovem entrar no prédio para seguir até sua casa.

-o-

O francês ficou pensativo durante todo o caminho. Não estava sendo justo. A namorada não era má pessoa. Só porque ela não era a pessoa de seus sonhos, não significava que era ruim. Além disso, advogada dissera algo que o perturbara: ela se importava com ele.

"_A gente sempre se preocupa com quem a gente gosta_" – lembrou suas palavras.

- Será que ela gosta de mim de verdade? – perguntou-se.

Repassou momentaneamente os encontros e percebeu que Gabrielle realmente esforçava-se em agradar.

- Kamus, você é um crápula. A menina gosta de você e você simplesmente a enxotou, como um cachorro sarnento. Mentiu sobre a mensagem no celular e ainda sugeriu que ela fosse à balada sem você. Que espécie de namorado você pretende ser?

Sentiu-se levemente culpado.

- Mxxxx. E se ela **realmente** gostar de mim? O que eu faço?

Ligou o rádio e colocou em uma estação qualquer. Tocava uma música romântica. Até tentou, mas não sentiu remorso algum pelo que fez.

- Kamus, definitivamente, você não presta.

-o-

O investigador entrou em casa e foi direto para o local onde guardava o whisky. Deixou seu celular ao lado da garrafa e pegou um copo para colocar a bebida, mas ao destampá-la desistiu, deixando-a novamente em seu lugar.

Foi até a geladeira e tirou um prato congelado. Sorriu ao ver a etiqueta com a inscrição "_N.N. Melhor consumir até_" a data indicava três meses para frente.

N.N. Natalie Nicolle. A empregada era quase uma mãe: ligava de vez em quando, questionava sobre sua saúde e dava-lhe presentes no natal e em seu aniversário. E era engraçado como Nicolle eventualmente perguntava-lhe sobre o presidiário e mal tocava no nome de Gabrielle. Seria um indício?

Sem conseguir responder à própria pergunta, colocou o pote no micro-ondas. Comeu ali mesmo na copa.

Depois do jantar passou alguns minutos em silêncio, refletindo. Então, determinado, seguiu até seu escritório e ligou o notebook. Acessou uma determinada pasta, colocou a senha e clicou em um arquivo de imagem. Sorriu ao ver a foto do belo ladrão grego. Ergueu a mão na direção da tela e contornou suavemente o rosto do criminoso. Recolheu a mão, ficando sério e pensativo.

Como o escorpiano estaria se sentindo? O que estaria fazendo? O que estaria pensando? Será que ainda pensava em si? Teria, de fato, aceito o pedido de desculpas embutido nas folhas levadas por Marin? (1)

Respirou fundo e fechou o arquivo. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto. No caminho passou pelo quarto de hóspedes e parou na porta. Lentamente adentrou o recinto e acendeu a luz. Dirigiu-se vagarosamente até a suíte. Girou o botão de iluminação e sorriu.

Com saudosismo aproximou-se da banheira e se abaixou. Tocou o ferro lateral e seus dedos correram gentilmente por ele. Aquele fora o lugar onde prendera Milo a primeira vez em que ele esteve em sua casa. (2)

Levantou-se de imediato. Apressou os passos até as dependências da empregada.

Abriu a porta da suíte, acendeu a luz e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se do exato momento em que entrara naquele lugar para deixar a roupas limpas ao ladrão. Parecia poder ouvir a água caindo pelo corpo do presidiário enquanto ele se banhava.

Perdeu alguns segundos neste pensamento e então se virou, voltando para o quarto. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama da empregada e sorriu ao lembrar-se como suas roupas ficaram agarradas no grego.

- Milo. – disse ternamente, passando a mão pelo travesseiro onde, meses atrás, longos cachos repousaram. (3)

Respirou fundo e suspirou antes de deixar o cômodo. Saindo do quarto da empregada foi até o seu. Pegando a ponta do edredom que decorava o leito puxou-o com força, arrancando-o da cama.

No dia em que o escorpiano passara mal, fora ali que dormira. Aproximando-se o policial passeou a mão pela fronha e pelo lençol. Recordou-se do que pensara ao ver o ladrão: parecia um anjo adormecido. _Seu_ "Ange" adormecido.

O aquariano sorriu, perdendo-se em seus devaneios, relembrando como era agradável admirar o grego. Repentinamente ficou sério. Fragmentos de lembranças do dia que o preso tentara matá-lo povoaram sua mente. (4)

Para dissipar as más recordações saiu onde estava e dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes. Parou junto ao batente da porta.

Depois de o escorpiano dormir na penitenciária, fora aquele lugar onde passara a noite. Kamus permitira a Milo dormir sem as algemas e encontrara-o na manhã seguinte no terraço, comendo bolo de chocolate.

Deixando velozmente o quarto foi até a sala, abriu a persiana e a janela de vidro e passou para o terraço. Ventava. Olhou com pesar para a cadeira vazia onde o criminoso sentara e sorrira-lhe, dizendo não querer tomar sopa. (5)

O ar frio arrepiava seu corpo, mas o investigador não se importava. Continuava a fitar a cadeira, como se forçasse a materialização do outro. Sem lograr sucesso deixou tudo aberto e seus passos o guiaram de volta ao escritório.

Olhou demoradamente para o sofá onde se deixara seduzir e para a parede onde o ladrão o prensara. Fechou os olhos e viu-se levado para a cama. Seu corpo esquentou e ficou excitado. Como o grego beijava bem. E suas mãos, firmes, fortes, tentadoras...

Abriu os olhos de imediato. Sentiu-se frágil. Encostou-se na parede. As pernas ficaram trêmulas e escorregou para o chão. O momento em que o escorpiano o traiu passou novamente por sua mente. (6)

Quase podia sentir, mais uma vez, ódio pelo criminoso. Fechou os olhos, lembrando que arrastara Milo de volta à sua casa, o levara até o banheiro e o jogara no chão, sem cuidado algum.

Estremeceu de leve e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Colocando a mão no peito, para aplacar o aperto, levantou-se e foi sentar na cadeira de frente para o computador. A mesma dor que sentira naquele dia, suficiente para assassinar o ladrão, repetiu-se naquele momento, estraçalhando sua alma. Respirou fundo. O grego pedira desculpas, mas sentira-se tão mal por ter sido usado que não poderia aceitá-las. (7)

Fixou o olhar no computador por alguns instantes e novamente abriu a foto do escorpiano.

- Milo. Por que você fez aquilo comigo? Por que me machucou tanto?

A imagem não respondeu nada.

- Eu poderia ter atirado. Eu poderia... – calou-se.

A foto permanecia em silêncio.

- Diga. Por que fez aquilo? Por que me obrigou a te odiar?

Suspirou e baixou o olhar. Os fatos que se seguiram passaram em flashes por sua mente. Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Quando conseguiu retomar o controle da situação e deixar o ladrão na cadeia, odiava-o mais que tudo.

- Eu te detestava. Não podia deixar que você me dominasse. – falou para a foto – Mas eu estava confuso. Confuso e com raiva. Quando te peguei na delegacia, depois de você quase ficar pelado em público, eu tive medo de te trazer aqui. Não por você, mas por mim. Tive medo de não conseguir me segurar e ceder. – deu uma pausa – Como eu fiz. – olhou para o grego – Se o Shaka não tivesse chegado, tenho certeza que não responderia por meus atos depois daquele beijo. (8)

Fechou os olhos, tocando os lábios e lembrando-se do beijo instantes antes do indiano invadir seu apartamento: gostoso, quente, intenso. Intenso como o escorpiano.

Abriu os olhos, fixando-os no ladrão.

- Você não me deixou escolha. Eu deveria te ferir. Como você fez comigo. Pode chamar de vingança ou idiotice. Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu sempre fui tão controlado e previsível. Aí você apareceu, entrou na minha vida de um jeito maluco e mexeu comigo. Mon Ange, você me transformou. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Agora até entendo porque você voltou depois de fugir pelas ruas. Talvez tenha acontecido o mesmo. Talvez eu também tenha transformado você.

Ficou algum tempo calado.

- Então eu te machuquei.

Passou alguns instantes reflexivo.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – levantou-se e gritou para a foto – Eu precisava afastá-lo. Nem que fosse para humilhá-lo. Como eu fiz. – sentou-se novamente – Quando eu te trouxe para a minha casa, para pegar a sua roupa, eu sabia que você me seduziria. E eu sabia que não teria forças. – levantou-se mais uma vez – É claro que eu queria ser seu. – falou irritado – Queria sentir seu beijo, seu corpo, seu gosto. – respirou fundo – Mas eu não podia. Ah, Mon Ange, eu não deveria. Aceitar seu beijo foi um grande erro e a única forma de consertar aquilo era te atacando. Eu não conseguiria viver se eu me apaixonasse por você. – sentou-se na cadeira – Por isso eu te magoei. Por isso eu te feri. Por isso eu...

O francês ficou algum tempo quieto, apenas fitando a foto.

- Quando eu comprei o bolo de chocolate no golfe eu queria unicamente o seu perdão. – deu uma pausa – Eu menti. Eu te disse que fui até a Clairvaux apenas para tomar seu depoimento, mas era mentira. Eu precisava te ver. Desesperadamente, eu precisava.

Sorriu.

- Eu já sei. – sorriu mais ainda – Estou ficando louco. Estou falando com uma foto. Estou aqui, sozinho, fazendo drama, vivendo uma fantasia, passeando pela casa, fingindo estar em um conto de fadas. Fingindo fazer parte de um belo filme. O nosso filme.

Respirou fundo e passou suavemente a mão nos cachos do criminoso.

- E agora? O que eu faço? Eu estou aqui fora e você aí, preso na Clairvaux. E eu continuo como na última vez na qual nos vimos: vazio. (9) – deu uma grande pausa – Mais uma vez eu menti, dizendo que era o nosso fim, mas não era. Eu pensei que poderia evitar me apaixonar, mas não contei que já estivesse apaixonado.

Ficou um longo tempo calado.

- MXXXX! – gritou, dando um soco no móvel onde o computador ficava. – Por que eu não posso fazer a minha realidade? – indagou irritado.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, acalmando-se um pouco.

- Diga. Diga por que eu não posso fazer o **meu** conto de fadas? Diga, Mon Ange. O que eu faço? Eu tento, mas não consigo te esquecer. Você não sai da minha mente. Você está em meus pensamentos o tempo todo.

- Você também. – o policial viu a foto mexer a boca e falar.

O aquariano afastou-se um pouco e piscou os olhos repetidamente. Era só o que faltava: ficar maluco. Levantou-se em um rompante e foi até a garrafa de whisky. Passou alguns instantes observando-a, entretanto não a abriu. Voltou para o escritório.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – gritou agressivo – Simplesmente não dá para ficarmos juntos. Vivemos mundos diferentes, períodos diferentes, vidas diferentes. – sua voz foi minguando – Dois anos, Milo. Faltam quase dois anos. E se fosse só o tempo que nos separasse, se fosse só isso, eu esperaria. – andou pelo escritório – Mas tenho uma maldita promessa a cumprir. Eu **preciso** me tornar Superintendente. Eu **preciso** ser lembrado no futuro como alguém importante. Eu devo isso ao meu pai, pelo que eu fiz. Essa foi minha promessa e não posso quebrar.

Colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Droga, Milo. Por que você apareceu assim na minha vida? Você não poderia estar em dia com a justiça? Você não poderia ter um emprego normal? Você não poderia... ser a Gabrielle?

Ao falar da advogada pensou na farsa vivida com a namorada. Isso também não era justo. Olhou novamente para a foto.

- Mon Ange, me diz: o que é justo? – perguntou ao grego.

Sentou-se, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e deitou a cabeça sobre eles, olhando fixamente para a foto.

- Diga, o que é justo? – insistiu, porém desta vez a bela figura não respondeu.

Passou muito tempo fitando a foto até que seus olhos ficaram pesados e se fecharam. Continuou pensando no escorpiano. No meio de seus devaneios o sono chegou. Adormeceu.

_-oOo-_

_Apartamento do investigador. Manhã seguinte._

O policial abriu os olhos e sentiu uma enorme dor nas costas. Ainda estava sentado na cadeira. Levantou-se, trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e deitou-se na cama. Adormeceu em instantes. Acordou três horas depois. Espreguiçou-se e correu a mão pelo lençol. Em pensar que Milo já dormira naquele colchão...

Criando coragem ergueu-se e foi até a suíte. Depois de sair do quarto seguiu até o escritório e admirou mais uma vez a bela foto. Fechou-a e desligou o computador.

Foi até a sala, fechou o vidro e a persiana. Pegou seu celular e percebeu uma nova mensagem. Era da francesa. Fora mandada na noite anterior.

"_Estou com saudades. Não trabalhe demais. Bjos. Boa noite. Bielle"_ Seguindo a mensagem vinham dois corações.

- Mxxxx. Acho que ela está apaixonada por mim. E agora? O que eu faço?

-o-

Ainda não era meio-dia quando seu celular tocou.

- IPF, Kamus. – falou propositadamente ao ver quem estava ligando.

- Nossa, logo se vê que você está trabalhando. Atendendo assim ao celular? – a advogada falou com bom humor.

- É.

- Hummm... já vi que você está um homem de poucas palavras. Estou te atrapalhando?

- Ainda estou avaliando aquele caso. – mentiu.

- Mas você pretende comer, certo? Que tal sairmos para almoçar?

- Acho melhor comer em casa. É mais rápido.

- Tudo bem. Chego aí em meia hora. O que você quer que eu compre para comermos?

- Gabrielle, não quero parecer mal-educado, mas hoje não seria um bom dia.

- Claro, Kamus, eu entendo. – sua voz ficou amuada.

- Mas eu também não quero que você se chateie.

- Mas eu me chateio. – disse com seriedade – Ontem não conseguimos aproveitar a noite. Fiquei com insônia e fui dormir super tarde.

- Desculpe. Sei que foi minha culpa.

- E o que você vai fazer para se redimir?

- Para me redimir?

- Claro. Tem que ser algo muito bom para valer uma noite de sábado perdida.

- Bem... – o francês ficou pensativo – Eu não sei.

- Enquanto você não falar, eu não desligo.

- Mas eu não sei, Gabrielle.

- Amorzinho, você é um investigador. Pense.

- Investigar é uma coisa, adivinhar é outra. Não sou médium. – replicou com simplicidade.

A jovem riu gostosamente.

- Kamus, você é espetacular. Ok. Pode falar. O que você quer fazer? Mesmo se for só para ficar em casa, curtindo um friozinho, eu aceito.

- Frio? Bem, se é para curtir o inverno que tal um fondue?

- De queijo ou de chocolate?

- Qual você quiser.

- Os dois.

- Mas eu só tenho um aparelho.

- Eu tenho outro. Eu levo.

- Tudo bem.

- Hoje?

- Não. Hoje eu estou trabalhando, lembra-se?

- Claro. Você não me deixa esquecer. – disse irritada.

- Gabrielle, não fique brava comigo. Se eu pudesse escolher, não estaria trabalhando.

- É. Eu sei. Desculpe.

- Pode ser no final de semana que vem?

- Na sexta?

- Combinado. Na sexta.

- Pois bem, senhor Kamus Cartelié. Vou aguardar até sexta. E espero que seja realmente "compensador".

- Será. Eu vou te deixar fazer o que quiser comigo.

- Hummm... qualquer coisa que eu quiser?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Até te levar para uma balada?

- Bem... – o policial demorou a responder.

A advogada deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, amorzinho. – riu – Não vou te levar para uma balada. Vou alugar um filme para assistirmos. Que tal uma comédia?

- Desde que não seja como o filme de ontem.

- Prometo escolher bem.

- Ótimo. Então nos vemos na sexta.

- Eu te ligo durante a semana para combinarmos os detalhes.

- Tudo bem.

- Não trabalhe demais. Estou morrendo de saudades. Beijo, na boca.

- Beijo. – disse e desligou.

O aquariano olhou para o telefone e ficou pensativo. Marcar um fondue teria mesmo sido uma boa idéia? E se a namorada insistisse na balada?

O francês não gostava de dançar, pois se dizia sem flexibilidade para isso. Shura fizera strip-tease uma vez e chamara o namorado para dançar consigo, mas não conseguiu mantê-lo no embalo por muito tempo. O espanhol bem que insistiu, mas o outro se recusou a fazer um strip em troca.

Kamus deu um sorriso malicioso. E se fosse Milo a lhe pedir isso? Também recusaria? Provavelmente não. Por ser um contraventor da lei o criminoso despertava em si seu lado mais selvagem.

Libidinosamente, sentado no sofá da sala, fechou os olhos e imaginou o ladrão vestindo um smoking. O grego começaria dançando sensualmente até retirar o paletó. Depois seria a vez da gravata. Ao despí-la o escorpiano morderia o lábio inferior, cheio de sensualidade. Só então passaria a desabotoar a camisa vagarosamente...

O investigador abriu os olhos. Apesar de sua mão acariciar vigorosamente seu sexo, sabia que masturbar-se não resolveria seu problema. Precisava de ação.

Levantou-se, foi para o escritório e ligou o computador. Fez uma pesquisa na internet e achou o que queria. Ligou para o número de telefone indicado e esperou.

- Alô. – uma voz atendeu.

- Alô? De onde fala?

- Com quem deseja falar, senhor?

- Serviço de acompanhantes?

- Às suas ordens.

- Vi uma foto na internet. Número 2367. Renan. Cabelos longos e cacheados. Confere?

- Este é um dos nossos exclusivos, senhor.

- E o que isso significa?

- Que seus serviços ficam em quinhentos euros a hora, mas o senhor pode pagar pelo site, em cartão de crédito.

- Tudo bem. Vou me encontrar com ele aí na casa.

- A que horas o senhor deseja vir?

- Agora.

- Vou ligar para o rapaz e retorno em instantes. Ligo para este mesmo número?

- Sim.

- Um minuto, senhor. – disse e desligou.

Pediria ao garoto de programas para fazer um strip. Sorriu. Seria bom.

_-oOo-_

_IPF. Segunda-feira._

- Bom dia. – Kamus chegou mais tarde do que de costume e cumprimentou sua equipe com um belo sorriso.

- Nossa, o chefinho está **muito** bem humorado. – o leonino falou, mexendo com o aquariano – Aposto que o final de semana foi **ótimo**.

- Foi sim, Aioria. Muito bom.

- E a Gabrielle, como está? – Shaka perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos do francês.

- Está bem. Aliás, está muitíssimo bem.

- Huhu! A gata estava perigosa neste findi. – o grego comentou.

- É. Estava. E a análise da perícia, já saiu? – perguntou a Shaka, mudando de assunto.

- Sai agora, às dez.

- Ótimo. Fale comigo quando tudo estiver pronto.

- Claro, Kamus. Mais alguma coisa? - falou, percebendo que o outro não olhava em seus olhos.

- Não.

"Escondendo alguma coisa, chefinho?" – o loiro questionou-o em pensamento.

O policial entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta.

- Que posições do Kama Sutra você acha que ela fez? – Aioria perguntou, sem pudores, aproveitando que Marin tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Eu não apostaria todas as minhas fichas na Gabrielle. – Shaka falou ainda com os olhos fixos na porta do chefe.

- Como assim? Eles não estão namorando? – o grego insistiu.

A japonesa entrou na sala e o assunto esfriou.

O virginiano desviou o olhar da porta e deu um sorriso de lado. A faculdade de psicologia tinha ensinado as teorias, mas era bom profissional o suficiente para perceber ações estranhas. O aquariano era discreto e aquele tipo de atitude não combinava com ele. Por que insistir em dizer que a advogada estava _tão bem _e ainda _perigosa_? O virginiano não era cego. O chefe estava desviando a atenção. Alguma coisa acontecera no final de semana. E podia apostar seus longos cabelos loiros que o motivo da felicidade do francês não era sua namorada.

_-oOo-_

_Ruas francesas. Noite de quarta._

O celular tocou e o investigador colocou em viva-voz.

- Alô.

- Alô, Kamus?

- Boa noite, Gabrielle. – disse ao reconhecer-lhe a voz.

- Boa noite, amorzinho. Onde você está?

- Indo para casa.

- Estou com saudades.

O policial calou-se para não mentir. Felizmente a jovem não percebeu.

- Liguei para sugerir que você fizesse as compras do fondue de queijo e eu o de chocolate. O que acha? – perguntou animada.

- Tudo bem. Já estou mesmo no caminho do supermercado.

- E o trabalho?

- Cansativo. Tenho que trabalhar ao chegar em casa.

- Pensei em te visitar.

- Nos veremos depois de amanhã.

- Mas parece tão longe.

- Passa logo.

- Mas... – começou a falar e ficou quieta.

O aquariano também permaneceu calado.

- Tudo bem, amorzinho. Eu não vou te aborrecer mais. Nos vemos na sexta, então?

- Na sexta.

- Beijos. Saudades.

- Beijos. – disse e desligou.

O francês permaneceu algum tempo calado.

- Kamus, meu amigo. Você tem um problema em mãos. Ela está apaixonada.

_-oOo-_

_Clairvaux_. _Madrugada de quinta._

Milo estava em um sono agitado.

Sonhava que o investigador fora até a Clairvaux fazer-lhe uma visita. O policial contara uma mentira aos guardas e, dizendo ser um interrogatório, ficaram na sala com as janelas de vidro. Era possível aos agentes verem o que ocorria lá dentro, mas melhor assim a ficarem no parlatório e falarem-se ao telefone sem poderem se tocar.

Justamente este foi o problema.

Sem conseguir resistir aos encantos do aquariano, o grego saíra de sua cadeira, aproximara-se e o beijara ardorosamente. Não se importaram em serem vistos. A vontade cresceu e seus corpos colados pediram por mais. O francês sorriu ao colocar a mão dentro da calça do escorpiano e acariciar o membro pulsante.

O ladrão beijou-o e deixou que ele se ajoelhasse à sua frente. Então Milo olhou para o vidro e viu uma infinidade de presidiários armados de facas e paus se aproximando. Levantando o amante, sob protestos, correu para a porta, trancando-a. Os detentos batiam com força nos vidros e porta para forçar a entrada.

Então o dispositivo de segurança contra incêndio foi disparado e começou a cair água na sala. Os criminosos gargalhavam enquanto pressionavam suas camisas contra a porta, impedindo a saída da água. Desesperado, o grego percebeu que o nível subia muito rápido. Em segundos alcançou seu pescoço.

Ele e Kamus nadaram para cima, buscando o ar que restava e, quando a sala foi tomada, voltaram para baixo. O investigador sacou sua arma e mirou no vidro, mas o revolver não disparava de forma alguma. O escorpiano começava a sentir falta de ar quando viu um detento em especial do lado de fora. Era o General. Ele afastava os outros presos com ignorância e tinha uma arma na mão.

O ladrão ficou bem mais tranqüilo. O criminoso atiraria no vidro e toda a água sairia da sala.

Mas quando o General fez a mira, o grego passou de aliviado a consternado: era para o policial que ele apontava. A bala foi disparada e Milo puxou o aquariano afastá-lo do tiro. O projétil passou pelo vidro, que curiosamente não se estilhaçou permanecendo apenas com um furo de onde vazava a água, e a bala atingiu o coração do francês.

De repente tudo ficou em câmera lenta. O escorpiano se viu fora da sala, observando a trajetória do projétil. Inicialmente Kamus seria atingido no braço, mas ao puxá-lo para o lado deixara seu coração na mira. Virou o pescoço lentamente a tempo de ver o General gargalhando com os demais presos. O ladrão gritou, mas som algum saiu de sua boca, apenas bolhas de ar: já estava novamente dentro da sala.

Rapidamente a água ficou vermelha e o investigador, morto, começou a cair em direção ao solo.

Milo acordou sem conseguir respirar.

- Grego, o que foi? – Jack perguntou assustado, ao ouvir os sons que o companheiro de cela fazia.

O escorpiano não conseguia falar.

- Respira, respira. – o preso mais velho colocou a cabeça do ladrão para cima.

Milo tossiu muito e depois de algum tempo conseguiu se controlar.

- O que aconteceu, garoto? – Jack perguntou, preocupado.

- Sonhei que estava me afogando. – disse com a voz sumida.

- Cuidado. Você poderia morrer.

- Vou tomar cuidado.

- Ótimo, Grego. Vá dormir. – disse e voltou para seu leito.

O escorpiano ficou muito tempo sentado em seu colchão, refletindo. Era a segunda vez que tinha um sonho fatal com o policial (10). Na primeira vez atirara no aquariano, também em seu coração, matando-o em sua casa e agora, por sua culpa, o francês também morrera. E por outra arma de fogo.

O que estes sonhos significavam? Que era para esquecer o outro, matando-o em sua mente? Que por sua causa Kamus se machucaria de forma letal?

Permaneceu sentado até amanhecer, evitando o sono de todas as formas, com medo do que poderia sonhar.

_-oOo-_

_Sexta-feira à noite. Apartamento do investigador._

O aquariano separava, maquinalmente, os queijos e utensílios necessários para o fondue.

A campainha tocou, mas já sabia quem era. O porteiro avisara há pouco que a francesa chegara e estava subindo.

- Oi.

- Oi. – deu um selinho no namorado assim que este abriu a porta – Trouxe o chocolate, as frutas e o filme.

- Ótimo. Também separei o vinho, os pães e o aparelho de fondue.

- Nossa, – disse ao entrar – como a sua casa é bonita.

- Venha conhecê-la. – pegou o casaco e as sacolas da mão da advogada.

-o-

A jovem ria com a comédia. O filme era sobre um ladrão de jóias atrapalhado que se fingia de segurança de uma madame. O policial estava longe. A história fizera seus pensamentos vagarem até certo presídio de segurança máxima. Por que será que os ladrões o perseguiam? Até em um filme escolhido ao acaso por outra pessoa?

Gabrielle colocou um pão próximo à boca do francês.

- Terra chamando Kamus. Terra chamando Kamus. Responda. Câmbio.

- Desculpe.

- Onde você estava ?

- No trabalho. – mentiu.

- Por que você não desliga ?

- Estou no meio de um caso complicado.

- Humm... – fez biquinho – Você fica **tão** bonitinho quando faz essa carinha de preocupado, Kâ.

O investigador arregalou um pouco os olhos e ficou mudo.

"Kâ". Só o seu Ange o chamava assim.

- Oh, meu futuro Superintendente. Será que eu consigo tirar esta preocupação da sua cabeça ? – perguntou aproximando-se e beijando suavemente a boca do aquariano.

O policial fechou os olhos. Como seria bom se fosse o grego a beijá-lo. Respirou fundo e entregou-se. Quanto mais pensava no ladrão, mais intenso o beijo ficava. As mãos começaram a escorregar pelo corpo da advogada e deitá-la no sofá.

- O que você pretende, hein ? – a jovem perguntou mordendo os lábios e lançando um olhar malicioso ao francês.

Kamus travou. Deu-se conta de não estar com o escorpiano.

- Desculpe. – endireitou-se no sofá e pegou um fondue.

- Ei, – virou-o para si – eu não estava reclamando. – fitou os lábios do namorado – Na verdade, estava achando ótimo.

O investigador gelou por dentro. Gabrielle o intimidava. Obviamente esperava que o aquariano agisse como um homem. E foi isso que ele fez.

-o-

Deitado na cama e abraçando a garota por trás, pensava no que acabara de fazer. Seria sempre assim ? Sempre que estivesse na cama com a namorada fantasiaria estar com Milo? Portar-se-ia artificialmente como todas as vezes que a beijava? Disfarçaria quando sua libido clamasse por mãos fortes apertando-lhe o corpo? Fingiria estar satisfeito quando na verdade gostaria de satisfazer-se de outra forma?

Não. O que dificultava não era o fato da advogada ser uma mulher. Ainda que fosse um homem, não o satisfaria. Passara uma hora prazerosa ao lado do garoto de programas no final de semana passado, mas ao término do sexo, nada restava. Poderia parecer absurdo, mas não queria dividir a cama com um homem qualquer. Gostaria de dividí-la com certo grego de corpo quente e sorriso malicioso.

Mais uma vez recordou-se do dia em que o presidiário o beijara no sofá e depois o levara para a cama. Estava tão cheio de tesão que nem precisara ser preparado. Quando o ladrão o despiu e o tocou...

- Hummm... – a jovem virou-se de frente para o policial – ...tenho um homem insaciável ao meu lado.

Kamus corou. Ficara excitado ao pensar no escorpiano.

_-oOo-_

_Dia seguinte. Sábado. Uma cafeteria em Paris._

No dia anterior a advogada saíra da casa do namorado antes da meia-noite, para evitar problemas com seu pai.

A jovem ligara-lhe pela manhã querendo vê-lo no final do dia e o investigador sugerira um café. A francesa perguntara-lhe se a noite anterior não tinha sido boa para irem a uma cafeteria e não ao apartamento do aquariano. O policial explicara que tinha sido muito bom, porém era melhor irem devagar, pois a respeitava como mulher. Convencida pela resposta aceitou ir ao café apenas para conversar.

Na cafeteria, Gabrielle falava sem parar e o francês sorria-lhe, fingindo prestar atenção.

- ...então ela retirou a pasta da frente do vestido e exibiu um rasgo enorme, mais ou menos deste tamanho. – riu.

- Isso não é para rir, Gabrielle. Deve ter sido uma situação muito constrangedora.

- Claro que foi. O fórum estava lotado.

- Já imaginou se acontecesse com você?

- Comigo? Kamus, amorzinho, se tivesse acontecido comigo...

E lá se foi a advogada falando o que faria se estive naquela situação. O namorado continuou a sorrir-lhe, sem prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer.

-o-

O investigador chegou em sua casa cerca de uma hora e meia depois. Disse à namorada que estava muito cansado depois da semana estafante e precisava dormir um pouco. Felizmente a jovem aceitou sua desculpa e não cobrou nada em troca.

O policial estava preocupado. Gabrielle estava realmente apaixonada. O problema é que, além de não estar apaixonado, sob sua ótica aquele namoro não estava indo bem.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar e atendeu. Era uma mensagem.

"_Já estou com saudades. Bom domingo. Bjos. Bielle."_

- Este romance chegou ao limite. – disse a si mesmo – Aliás, já passou da hora de acabar.

_-oOo-_

_Domingo pela manhã. Clairvaux._

Milo acordou febril. Sentia-se enjoado e com o corpo amolecido. Sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia se partir em dois. Não tomou o café da manhã. Ao invés disso foi ao banheiro e colocou para fora até o que não havia em seu estômago.

- Está doente, Escorpião? – Isaac perguntou-lhe, ao entrar no banheiro.

O ladrão não respondeu.

- Isso pode ser um castigo dos infernos, por me dedurar.

- Já falei que não te dedurei. O que você quer de mim?

- A verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Que você tem ligação com a polícia. – replicou.

O grego ficou algum tempo quieto, apenas olhando para Isaac. Não. O outro preso não sabia de nada. Era apenas uma jogada.

- Caolho, hoje eu não estou bem para uma conversa. Por que você não pega outro para Cristo?

Isaac empurrou o escorpiano contra a parede.

- É muito bom eu estar errado sobre você, "bate pau". (11)

- Não sou nenhum dedo-duro. – disse, empurrando o outro e saindo da parede.

- É bom que não seja. – falou e saiu do banheiro.

- Parece que você tem muitos amigos aqui dentro. – Alberich, que estava por perto, comentou sarcástico.

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e também saiu do banheiro.

-o-

O ladrão sentou-se no banco de pedra e encostou na parede. Fechou os olhos. O barulho dos presidiários o incomodava. Levantou-se. Ia pedir permissão para voltar para sua cela e ficar deitado. A cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir.

Quando se aproximava do guarda, seu peito doeu. Uma dor insuportável. Instantaneamente a imagem de Kamus veio à sua mente. O grego ficou extremamente apreensivo. Havia alguma coisa errada. O policial não estava bem. Podia sentir. Algo estava acontecendo. Desta vez o enjôo veio muito mais forte. Pediu para ir ao banheiro e vomitou.

"_Francesinho, o que está acontecendo? Como você está? Está tudo bem?"_ – perguntou-se nervosamente.

Saindo do banheiro foi para sua cela, mas passou o dia agitado. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa envolvendo o investigador. E era ruim. Algo ruim ia acontecer. Lembrou-se de seus sonhos. Algo ruim ia acontecer e o escorpiano sabia muito bem quem era o culpado.

- Sou eu. – disse com pesar.

_-oOo-_

_Clairvaux. Segunda-feira. Hora do almoço._

- O que você tem, Grego? – Jack perguntou ao ladrão – Ontem estava doente e hoje parece sentado em formigueiro.

- Estou um pouco tenso. Minha advogada vem me visitar depois de amanhã e estou com medo dela não conseguir uma nova audiência.

Realmente Marin viria visitá-lo, mas o motivo de sua apreensão era outro. Queria saber como o aquariano estava. Precisava saber urgentemente.

- Fique calmo. Ela consegue.

Alberich, que estava relativamente próximo, ouviu o assunto e fez um comentário a Black Devil.

- A vadia não vem este mês.

- Que vadia?

- Minha advogada.

- Como não? Ela não aparece sempre no final do mês?

- É. Sempre. Mas por causa da minha briga com o Krishna eles não deixaram ela entrar. A vaca só volta no dia sete.

- Mas hoje é vinte e nove. Falta pouco.

- É muito tempo sem notícias lá de fora. A última vez que ela esteve aqui foi no dia vinte e oito de dezembro.

- Será pouco mais de um mês depois.

- Tempo demais para esperar notícias. Tempo demais. – disse irritado.

_-oOo-_

_Clairvaux. Quarta-feira à tarde._

O ladrão andava resoluto sobre o corredor que o separava da sala envidraçada. Tivera quase quinze dias, desde que a japonesa viera, para investigar e levantar hipóteses. Porém sua maior decisão, também embasada em uma hipótese, em nada tinha a ver com o que acontecia no presídio.

O guarda abriu a porta e ele entrou.

- Boa tarde, advogada Marin.

- Boa tarde, senhor Nekalaous. Desculpe. – sorriu – Esqueci que prefere ser chamado de Milo.

- Às suas ordens. – pegou a mão da policial e beijou – Linda, como sempre.

- E você, eternamente adorável. – deu uma pequena pausa – Trouxe-lhe os cigarros, como me pediu. – exibiu uma caixa fechada de maços de cigarros, dinheiro na prisão.

- Obrigado. – o preso respondeu.

- Advogada, você deseja mais alguma coisa? – o agente perguntou à jovem.

- Não senhor. Muito obrigada pela atenção. Não pretendo me demorar com meu cliente.

- Claro. Fique à vontade. – disse e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

- E então, Milo, como vai?

- Marin, como está o Kamus? Ele está bem?

O tom da pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

- Como está o Kamus? Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou ao escorpiano.

- De saúde. Ele está bem?

- Sim, Milo. Está. Por quê?

- Quero que você dê um recado a ele. – disse com seriedade – Peça para ele **não** aparecer aqui na Clairvaux. Eu não quero que ele venha me visitar, me interrogar ou ainda servir de acompanhante para você.

- Nossa, Milo. Você está tão sério. O que houve?

"Será que estou fazendo muito drama?" – o grego pensou – "Pareço um daqueles atores novos, que não sabem como fingir os sentimentos dos seus personagens. E tudo por causa de dois sonhos bestas."

- Apenas diga isso. Diga que eu não quero ver ele aqui. Se ele precisar muito falar comigo que mande outra pessoa porque se ele vier eu não vou falar com ele.

- E isso tem algum motivo? – perguntou preocupada.

"Definitivamente. Estou exagerando." – refletiu – "Mas já que comecei o teatro, vou até o fim. Mesmo se eu estiver errado, mesmo se for excesso de zelo ou superstição. É melhor prevenir."

- Se ele insistir diga que não vamos falar um com o outro. Diga que... – parou um pouco para pensar e voltou os belos olhos azuis para a jovem – ...diga que ele morreu para mim.

Marin ficou séria, observando o ladrão. Ele não parecia estar brincando.

E não estava.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Mensagem contida nos documentos apresentados por Marin ao grego no EE2 – Capítulo III – O novo agente

( 2 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo IV – Uma grande chance

( 3 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo IV – Uma grande chance

( 4 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo VI – Verdadeiras intenções

( 5 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo VIII – Irresistível

( 6 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo X – Dúvida cruel

( 7 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo XI – O terceiro crime

( 8 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo XIII – Milo versus Kamus

( 9 ) História contada em EE1 – Capítulo XV – A revelação

( 10 ) História contada em EE2 – Capítulo II – Corações feridos

( 11 ) Gíria de presídio para "dedo-duro"

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Oiê! Voltei. Não pensem que vão se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente rsrs.

Bem, sei que este capítulo ficou um tanto grandinho, mas não dava para dividir e depois de tanto tempo, era merecido. A boa notícia é que já comecei a escrever o próximo. (enfim!)

Agradeço imensamente aos que comentaram, cobraram e incentivaram. É a leitura dos capítulos que me incentiva a continuar. Bjos especiais: Nana Pizani, Anjo Setsuna, Narcisa Le Fay, Kagura, Vcious, Bruninha, Saga de Pijama, Haina Aquarius-sama,Polaris Sama, Lunna Fianna, Fernanda Poynter, Carol-sana (não tenho seu e-mail, mas agradeco a review. Bjos !), Dea, Flor de Gelo, Harue Emma-chan, Virgo-chan, Princess Andromeda, Mitsuye, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Loli-chan yuy, Karol Uchiha, Graziele, Karol Uchiha, Nanda, Lhu Chan, Seto Scorpyos, Sere, Leo no Nina.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora - contato_

Não tenham medo de escrever ou receio de cobrar. Rsrs. Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjos !

Bela Patty .

- Maio/2008 -


End file.
